If We Ever Meet Again
by ChatdeChance
Summary: The day that Edward left Bella in the forest, she knew she had changed. What she was not prepared for was how this fateful day would affect her life forever. As she goes through a tranformation, she battles between her humanity and the supernatural.
1. Day One

If we ever meet again

Chapter 1 – Day One

This is my first ever fan fiction! Have a read and let me know what you think! Mostly BPOV but might throw in a few more people later on. Jacob will be in it but already be a werewolf by the time Bella becomes friends with him.

* * *

This story is an alternative to New Moon. It's another way this story could have gone if Bella hadn't let Edward leave so easily! NB Edward still leaves but Bella doesn't go down without a fight... What if Edward left something behind to forever remind Bella of his presence in her life?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play :)

Some of the words in this chapter are taken directly from New Moon but apart from that it's all me.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

It took me a while to comprehend what it was he was trying to tell me. I stood there silently as I tried to figure out what this truly meant. Edward, the only man I had ever loved, will ever love, has led me into the forest behind my house and is telling me that he no longer wants me. As the silence between us continued, I turned my back on him, trying to ease the tension that had grown between us. I was surprised that it was in fact Edward who broke the silence between us and had my doubts highlighted in the utterance of a single word.

"Bella?"

This was the first time in the speech that he had planned out previously that there was a tone of confusion in his voice. I saw my opportunity.

"What do you want me to say?" I said with the least amount of feeling I could express. On the inside, I could feel my heart slowly crumbling in my chest, but I was not letting him out of my life without at least having my say on the matter. "You lead me into the forest, demanding to talk to me, might I add after pretty much ignoring me since my birthday, and tell me that after everything we've been through, after everything you promised me, you're just going to leave me without a second glance!"

I couldn't help it, of all the emotions coursing through me, anger won out. I turned back to him to see him rearranging his facial expression from a shocked to a once again neutral appearance. Ha! He always said how I never act how he predicts!

"Bella, I... I have to leave." He was starting to doubt himself, I could hear it.

"But why? What has really changed? Jasper? To be honest, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now? HE STOPPED EDWARD! I'M STILL ALIVE, HUMAN! What do you think is going to happen when your social circle consists of 5 vampires?!"

"Are you trying to tell me that you... expected to be hurt by my family?"

I could feel his calm façade slipping away with every word I spoke.

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying that this didn't surprised me. That to be honest is the least of my worries. What disturbs me, is having you, my love," that did it, his face fell. "Telling me that you know longer want me." My tone became softer, I could shout no more. At that point, he could no longer look me in the eye. I could see his beautiful topaz eyes slowly filling up with tears, tears that we both knew would never fall, whether we wanted them to or not. I took a step towards him, and he gradually raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Bella, you can't come with me. The rest have already left."

That was a stab to the heart and I felt my resolve crumbling again. Alice, my best friend, had left without even saying goodbye to me. I knew he saw my weakness and continued once more.

"You have no place in my world. It would not be appropriate for us to continue in the way we are. What happened with Jasper has only reinforced my views on this."

"But you said you don't want me! Not that it wasn't acceptable for us to be together." Again he broke eye contact. Did he really mean what he said?

"Bella, I have already said it once. I don't want you. It would not do either of us any good to stay together." He sounded so broken. I decided it was now or never. If I wanted to show him that I didn't care, that no matter what he said to me I would love him forever, it would be now.

"Prove it. Prove to me that I mean nothing to you." I said with as much authority as I could conjure up.

"What?" It would have been amusing in any other circumstance to see Edward this confused. "What do you want me to do?"

As he did not understand what I meant, I closed the distant between us and kissed him with as much passion as I had in me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. At first I was surprised that he didn't stop me. Then, became even more surprised when he started to kiss me back. This kiss was not like the others, this was ferocious, he was kissing me like this was the last time he would ever see me. With a newfound confidence I decided to push it that bit further and ran my tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. He willingly received me and invaded my own mouth. Damn being human, I had to pull back for breath. As I pulled away panting, I kept my eyes shut afraid of what I might see if I opened them.

"Are you still leaving?"

"Yes... I'm sorry. It will be better this way. Don't worry; _it will be as if I never existed._ You can carry on with your life as it should have been."

"So you're going to want me to carry on with my life in Forks _normally? _You were here on my first day. I could never forget you. Never."

"_You're human – your memory is nothing more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind._"

"What if I don't want to forget? What if you were the best thing that ever happened to me? Don't leave. Please." Instead of trying to suppress the emotions this time I just let them flow, trying to get him to understand how much he meant to me.

"I have to leave. It is the best way."

"Fine then!" The anger was back, "If you have to leave, if you think it would be the best thing, then at least give me the decency of having something to remember you by!"

I didn't give him a chance to reply. Before he even had a possibility to properly hear what I had said I was kissing him again. This time was even better than last. He ran his hands down my body and lifted me so I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his arousal growing between my thighs and I had never felt so powerful. With him still supporting me, I removed my hands from his hair and started to unbutton his shirt, without breaking the kiss. I felt him starting to growl against my lips as the last button came undone and couldn't help but smile.

As I let out a slight giggle, it pushed him over the edge, I sensed him release me but before I was able to panic, he had pushed me to the floor of the forest and held himself above me. I glanced at him and was shocked by how black his eyes were, however this was not through hunger but through lust. He seemed like he was unsure how to continue so I started to take off my own shirt. Before I had even reached down to lift my shirt, Edward, took the initiative and pulled my shirt, and bra, off of me in one foul swoop. I saw the fabric flutter down to the forest floor and was amazed they were still intact. Of course, I would have to put them back on later. I turned back to his face to see him appraising my body and drinking in what he saw. This was when I suddenly felt embarrassed and felt the blush spread from my face right down my body.

"So beautiful..." I heard him mutter before leaning down and gently kissing me from my belly button gently up to my neck. Everywhere he kissed, he left goose bumps in his wake, not through it being cold but through my senses overloading with sensation. I was thankful for the warm September air or we might have had to stop, and I had no intentions of doing so. As we continued kissing, our passion took on a dreamlike quality, and we pushed our boundaries further than they had been ever pushed before. It was the most amazing feeling, I never wanted this to end as when it did I knew that would be the beginning of the end of my life in Forks as I knew it. As we made love on the forest floor, we became one, moreso than I ever expected. When we were both spent, he pulled me into his arms and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

My dreams were vivid. They felt so real. I dreamed that Edward and I had had an argument, him telling me that he was leaving, and then we had made love on the forest floor. It seemed so real. I awoke to Edward whispering my name.

"Bella... Bella... Wake Up... Bella... come on... this is not the place... come on Bella, wake up, please..." He sounded concerned. Why did he sound concerned? It was then I realised that it was not a dream. It was all real. I opened my eyes and found both us of unclothed amongst the trees.

"Bella, it's time for me to go." That was all it took. I broke down into fits of sobs and held onto his chest for dear life.

"Please don't leave me, not now, please."

"I have to. I'm sorry. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is." I could hear the regret in his voice at my desperate attempts to restrain a vampire. "Please put your clothes on. You will freeze out here, the sun is starting to set, and Charlie must be getting worried."

Oh dear, Charlie. I had almost forgotten about him. Even if Edward left, I had to live for him. It would destroy him otherwise. He couldn't have his daughter as well as his wife leave him, even if I would only be leaving him in spirit. I nodded, stood up, pulled a leaf out of my hair and headed over to where my clothes lay. Edward just watched from where he was stood, already dressed in an instant.

Once I was redressed I turned back to him, determined to be strong.

"Goodbye Bella." He leant down to kiss my forehead, breathing his sweet breath onto my face. I closed my eyes to remember this feeling.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you." I opened my eyes and he had gone.

* * *

I headed straight back to the house and was not surprised to see Charlie's cruiser already sat in the drive. I gave myself the once over in the window of my truck and removed one more leaf that had stuck in my hair. I gently opened the front door and made my way upstairs, hoping to have the night to myself. I should be so lucky.

"Young lady! Would you like to explain where you have been for the last few hours! I get home from work to find you not in the house with no explanation of where you are or what time you'll be back! Care to explain yourself?" It was hard to miss the worried undertones even with the abruptness of his voice.

Instead of explaining everything, I dropped my gaze to the floor and said: "He left."

That was all it took for my world to come crashing down around me. Sobs racked through my body and I could tell that Charlie was unsure of how to act. He did not mutter any reassurances, just strode across the living room and wrapped his arms around me as the crying escalated at this rare emotional move by my father. He quietly rubbed circles on my back and held me up so I didn't collapse onto the floor in a heap.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that. It wasn't until Charlie's belly grumbled that either of us moved. I let out a slight giggle and he just looked down at me, clearly unsure what to do.

"Well," I whispered, " I guess that is my sign to make some dinner."

"Bella, honey, I'll order pizza. You don't have to cook. What do you fancy?" All I wanted was to regain some normalcy but I decided maybe this was what I needed, a change.

"How about double pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Sounds good. You can choose what to put on TV."

I knew he was nervous. There was a big game on tonight and yet he was willing to sacrifice it to try and keep me happy. Well Charlie, keeping you happy will keep me happy so baseball it is.

Two hours later, the pizza was gone, the game was over and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Dad, I think I'm going to go to bed now. I've had an emotional day."

"Sure Bells. Sorry about your... well... you know..." Ah Charlie, a man of few words but I understood exactly what he meant.

I nodded.

"Night Dad."

I slowly climbed the stairs, scared to find what I would find up there. I opened the door to my room, a place that contained so many memories, and sat down on my bed. I smoothed the quilt, remembering all the good times and hoping that today would not be the end. I noticed that the gifts that Edward and his family had given me for my birthday had disappeared, but it didn't surprise me. I knew him too well, if he wanted a clean break he would attempt to give me one. Didn't he know that memories he couldn't take? I was not lying when I said I would never forget him. As I got ready for bed, I noticed the bruises on my hips from today's 'activities'. They were only a reminder of what I had lost and a new flood of silent tears overcame me.

Whilst I stood there inspecting my body, placing my hands over the marks left by his fingers, I didn't realise that this would not be the first time that Edward Cullen would mark my body. This was the first in a long string of events that were about to change my life, forever.

* * *

So what did you think?

Please review! I'll update as soon as I can if people think it is good enough!

Thank you kind readers.

I look forward to your responses :)


	2. Day Fourteen

Chapter 2

Day Fourteen

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter of my first story. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks to , Fallunder and Nosserate for giving me the confidence to carry on!

* * *

It had been two weeks. Hours passed, days passed and before I realised, it had been two weeks since that fateful day. I carried on as best I could; I woke up, showered, went to school, came home, cooked for Charlie, did my homework and went to bed. Every night I dreamt of him, of us, going over every minute detail of the conversation that had passed between us. Every morning when I woke, I felt the loss a little bit more than the day before, a little bit more of my heart disintegrated during the night, as I glanced over to the empty rocking chair. My window remained shut and my room that little bit too warm. Everything was wrong. For two weeks it had carried on like this and I survived, that's the only way I can describe it, surviving.

So here I was persevering as best I could for Charlie, all for Charlie. I knew that he recognised that I was doing it for him but I didn't care, nothing else mattered to me. Only when I was alone did I let the tears fall and I never allowed myself to fall apart in front of him, he never needed to see me like this, that first night was already more than he should have seen. I still saw the terror in his eyes whenever I was quiet for too long or when I decided to spend some time alone. No-one at school cared anymore, now that the gossip had subsided and was consequently forgotten. Angela always gave me a supportive smile from afar and that was the only comfort and recognition I received from anyone at Fork's High. They never acknowledged me, and I contentedly faded into the background. It's not like I could explain to anyone why I was upset, why I was so affected by their departure. I could just picture it: 'Oh yeah, by the way, my mind reading vampirical boyfriend left me after his empathic brother tried to take a bite out of me, after I cut my finger on a birthday present.' I'm sure that would go down well. I wonder how long it would take them to cart me off to the loony bin. Not long, I imagine.

No-one would ever understand. They have never been involved in the mythical world. They were never promised an eternal existence with the love of their life, only to have it ripped from their grasp in under a year. No, they would never understand, for they would never find out. I was bound by secrecy to struggle through this on my own.

Renée phoned me last week to try and solve my 'depression' but the phone conversation ended after I shouted at her when she told me to 'get over it, it's only a crush!' I haven't heard from her since. Charlie has tried his best and surprisingly, he did help me. He never forced me to talk about it, to tell him how I felt. He just provided a comforting presence and I knew he would be there for me if I ever wanted to talk.

It had become a sort of tradition, or habit I suppose you could call it, between us that every Thursday since that night; we would order in a pizza and sit watching whichever game was on ESPN. It was a welcome break from the routine I had assumed. We normally sat in silence, Charlie occasionally shouting obscenities at the screen.

Tonight, however, was different. The game had been on for about half an hour and Charlie had not spoken once. He just sat there, fidgeting in his chair. I knew he wanted to say something, so I just waited patiently for him to approach the subject. It took him another 10 minutes of taking deep breaths, opening his mouth and shaking his head before he finally spoke.

"Bella... I don't know how to say this... but I'm going fishing with Billy this weekend."

A look of relief washed over his face as he finally got what he wanted to say off his chest. This came as no surprise to me. He had gone fishing near enough every weekend with Billy since I moved to Forks.

"Yes Dad. I guessed that. You go every weekend." I said as softly as I could without offending him.

"Well Bells, I've been thinking that maybe you should come with me...?"

Now that was a surprise. He had never before mentioned about me going with him. Recently, at weekends I had just been catching up with washing and doing the housework that had escaped my attention during the week. I had found that monotonous activities help to numb the pain. But why now?

"Thanks Ch... Dad. But... I don't really like... fishing... you know?" I said again with hesitance, desperate not to upset his kind invitation. I knew how much it meant to him.

"I don't mean for you to come fishing Bells! I know you hate it... I just thought it would do you some good to get out of the house for a bit. Billy has a son, Jacob, remember him? Maybe you should spend some time with him?"

I thought about it for a while, it didn't really appeal to me, I liked it here. But Charlie was right; a change of scenery would do me good. It was better than being left alone here all day. If I went to La Push I could pretend to be normal, pretend not to be broken.

"Is Jacob the one that rebuilt my truck?"

"Yep." I had not seen Charlie this animated in a long time.

"Ok. That's sounds good."

He exhaled and continued watching the game with more enthusiasm than before. Not long after the game had finished, Charlie fell asleep on the couch, snoring loudly with a small smile playing across his lips. I stifled a giggle as I went up the stairs to bed and thought about what this weekend would bring.

* * *

The dreams were different tonight.

I was in the forest, just as any other night, but it was different, unnerving. Edward wasn't here. I had dreamt of him every night, so why not tonight? I stood alone in the forest. It was silent. I could hear no animals, no rustling leaves, nothing. It was starting to get dark so I began making my way home. I had been walking for a while when I tripped over a log. I realised then that I was lost. This was not good. I sat on the forest floor and glanced around me. Darkness had fallen and the previously green, welcoming forest had become ominously bleak where the trees played tricks on my mind. I kept seeing something move on the periphery of my vision. Whenever I turned to look, there was nothing. Before long, the profound silence became unbearable and I picked myself up off the floor, determined to find my way home, to safety. Unfortunately I was all too aware of the creatures that lurked in the night.

The endless walk continued, as did the silence. I remained calm as much as possible until the haunting sound of a wolf, howling in the distance reached my ears. After speeding up my pace, I stumbled again, this time falling onto my front. When I turned round, I saw him there, standing over me, in all his heavenly glory, Edward. I felt relief, everything would be alright, he would protect me. But then, when he turned to face me I saw the look in his eyes, one I had never seen before, fear. Tremors shook through me. If Edward was scared, I should be terrified. He stood in front of me in a protective stance sheltering me from whatever was approaching.

His eyes keep darting to three specific parts of the forest, until they finally settled on the middle path directly in front of us. I heard a twig snap and peeked around Edward to see what it was. Jacob flanked by two unknown men appeared through the trees as Edward let out a deep growl. I tried to reassure him that it was ok, it was only Jacob but no sounds would come out of my mouth. I couldn't move. I was paralysed to my place on the forest floor. Jacob approached wearing nothing more than a pair of cut off shorts. The growling increased in volume as Jacob smirked at us. I barely had chance to wonder what he was thinking to make Edward growl like this, before Jacob and friends ran at us. I was about to shout to warn them when they launched themselves in the air and exploded into enormous wolves.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. It took me a second to realise that the noise was in fact coming from me. The screaming diminished into quiet sobs as Charlie ran into my room, half asleep, ready to attack any intruder. When he saw me, he ran to my side and held me as he did that first night. I just rested my head on his shoulder and let it all out. I don't know whether it was because it was the middle of the night or just the realisation that I would never know if anything happened to Edward.

Once the crying ended, Charlie edged back into his room, ready to come back to me in an instant if I needed him. I lay on my bed silently, hoping Charlie would believe that I had fallen back to sleep. Before long, I could hear the sound of Charlie's snores, reverberating around his room. As the tears took me again, I fell back into unconsciousness, hoping with all my heart that Edward wasn't suffering as much as I was.

* * *

Charlie phoned the school on the Friday, claiming that I had come down with a 24 hour bug overnight so that I didn't have to go to school. He was all too aware that I was jumping at any unexpected noise and he thought it would not be good for my mental state to suffer a day at High School, under the ever watchful eyes of Jessica Stanley.

As I didn't have to go to school, I caught up with the chores that I wouldn't be able to do over the weekend. The more I thought about the dream, the less I wanted to go to La Push. But then again, I had had encounters with murderous vampires set on killing me for sport so what would a few wolves, one whom I knew personally, do to harm me.

As I stood in the laundry room, folding up the clothes from the dryer, I was daydreaming out the window, when movement in the bushes caught my eye. Instead of feeling scared, my inquisitive, anti-survival instinct kicked in. I opened the back door and slowly made my way over to the tree line. Before I had a chance to get too close, the bush shook and a very fast blur of russet fur disappeared into the distance.

It was then I realised, something was definitely up around here. When I first came to Fork's, that day on the beach when Jacob told me the legends of the Cold Ones, did he not also tell me about the legends of his own people? The fact that they were themselves descended from wolves, the sworn enemies of the Cold Ones? Vampires turned out to be real, so why couldn't werewolves too?

At that moment I decided, nothing would stop me from going to La Push. I was unwavering in my decision to discover what was going on around here. For the first time in two weeks, I felt something other than sadness, I was excited.

* * *

Today was Saturday. The day where my questions would be answered, I was sure of it. After thinking for two weeks that the mythical world had left me behind, the idea of discovering a new creature had me bouncing in my seat. Oh, if Alice could see me now. Alice. I wonder if she watches me. I wonder if she misses me at all. There is no point worrying, I will never find out.

"Bells," Charlie was eyeing me suspiciously, "is everything alright?"

I decided to play it cool; I could not inform Charlie of my internal monologue.

"Yes, it is thank you. I guess I'm just glad to get out the house for a bit. It would be good to have a catch up with Jake."

"You know Bells; I think you two will get along really well." As I heard him snicker quietly my insides froze. I wasn't ready to move on. I don't think I would ever move on. No-one could compare to Edward. I would forever be alone as my heart would forever be broken.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. It was so early in the morning; the sun had only just started to rise by the time we got to La Push. The sky was so beautiful, it ranged from pale blue at the horizon, to pink, red and purple streaks as the sun rose in the sky to the dark blue, nearly black sky scattered with stars above our heads.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the Black Residence just as Billy wheeled himself out the front door, fully laden with fishing equipment, his eyes sparkling with the expectance of excitement of the day ahead of him.

Jacob trudged out the house after Billy, carrying the rods, ready to put them in the trunk of the cruiser. He barely looked awake but as soon as he caught my eye, his grin reached from ear to ear. His enthusiasm made me smile so I decided to go and talk to him for a while, get to know him a bit better before the real questioning started.

It didn't take them long to load up the cruiser and soon it was just me and Jacob left, stood on the porch to his house. I for one was hungry, I had woken up too late to grab any breakfast.

"Jacob... Is there anywhere around here where we could grab some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

There was that grin again. As he walked up to me, I noticed how tall he was. I knew he was tall before but now he must be about 6'7". That is not normal, especially as he had grown so much in only a few short months.

"Sure sure Isabella, I'm always hungry. Tell you what. As I'm meant to be babysitting you for the day, I'll make you breakfast. How does eggs and bacon sound? Oh and call me Jake." I swear this boy never stopped grinning. I could feel his happiness rubbing off on me already. It would be so easy to forget everything down here.

"Eggs and bacon sounds excellent. I'll call you Jake as long as you call me Bella."

He signalled for me to go in through his front door but I then realised that I had no idea where the kitchen was. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the small kitchen that was nothing more than a fridge, cooker with a table and two chairs. It was basic and yet it suited Jake and his dad perfectly.

Jake motioned for me to sit in a chair whilst he prepared his 'masterpiece'. As he cooked he whistled and it was yet another comfort to hear music for the first time in two weeks. I never realised how much I missed it.

"How many eggs do you want Bella?" I was so starving at this moment I think I could have eaten the whole box but refrained.

"If you can spare two that will be plenty. Thanks, Jake."

It didn't take him long to rustle up our breakfast. I was astonished at the amount he had on his plate. It seemed Jake had finished off the box I considered eating. He consumed his vast amount of food quicker than I could finish my bacon.

"Wow Jake, you sure _wolfed _that down!" I tried to emphasise the wolf to try to weasel some answers out of him.

A flash of nervousness crossed his eyes before he burst out laughing. There was definitely something up around here.

We decided to take a trip down to First Beach where Jake was meeting two of his friends, Quil and Embry. My breath faltered when I recognised their faces from my dream. Not only were they as enormous as Jake, but they were wearing cut off shorts. Things were definitely getting strange.

We played around in the waves for a while before I decided that I needed to sit down. I hadn't laughed this hard in a while and I felt a bit intoxicated. As I sat there I thought about my dreams and the uncanny coincidences that I saw today. I remember how warm Jake's hand was when he led me into the kitchen, maybe that's why they only wear shorts. They did not seem threatening in the slightest and I felt at ease to ask Jacob out right when I had the opportunity.

The chance arose when we were walking back to Jake's for some lunch.

"Can I just say Jake, that you have a lovely _pack_ of friends."

He flinched. I knew I was on to something.

"Jake is everything ok?" He had walked to round the back of his house, his fists balled at his sides.

"Jake?"

"What Bella?" his tone was hard, cold, calculated. I knew he was holding back in that instant. His fists began to shake and it wasn't long until his whole arms were shaking.

"Jake... are the legends true?" I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to actually say the word. Werewolf. It didn't matter to me what he was, just as it didn't matter to me that the Cullen's were Vampires. He was just Jake.

He hesitated for a moment then slowly stepped away from me. I didn't move. It felt like he meant to put some space between us. I waited for him to make the next move. I watched as his whole frame began to shimmer as the copper-skinned boy in front of me transformed into a wolf, the russet-furred wolf from my dreams.

My mouth fell open in shock. I knew what had just happened. I had been trusted with another secret that I was never meant to find out. I gently walked over to him, hand outstretched and stroked his muzzle. Jake let out a soft whine.

"Oh Jake, don't worry I don't care. I've always wanted a pet dog!"

He let out a soft chuffing that sounded like laughing as he sunk onto the ground. I sat down beside him and played with his fur. His ears cocked to east as two further wolves, one chocolate brown and one gray with darker spots on his back, came bounding through the trees into Jacob's back yard, Quil and Embry.

I watched for hours as the boys that were now wolves played around in the back yard, just as they had played in the sea. I felt oddly content to be a part of this world once again.

On the way back to Charlie's that night; I happily listened to Charlie's adventures of his day, the sizes of the fish he had caught compared to Billy's and how happy he was that I had enjoyed myself. Being with the pack lifted some of the burden of losing my family.

When we arrived home, I slept soundly for the first time in fourteen days. I had a peculiar feeling that after today, my life was going to change forever, and I wasn't worried. I welcomed it.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know. 10 reviews would be amazing!


	3. Day Thirty

Chapter 3

Day Thirty

Thanks again to all my reviewers and also to the people who have chosen to get story alerts! I am amazed by the amount of people who have read this story! In 4 days I have had over 200 reads!

Thank you so much!

Ok on with the story...

* * *

I could hardly believe my luck. Most people never find out about the so-called mythical creatures in the entirety of their lives and yet, I, Bella Swan, the most normal person to ever come into the world, had discovered two 'legendary beings' in under a year living in the secluded town of Forks, WA. How my point of view of Forks had changed. I once thought that Forks would be the most mundane place on Earth, but it seems that I have found my true place in the World. I never really had friends before I came to Forks; it seems I only make friends with people who are not human.

This morning, just after Charlie had left for fishing, the phone rang. I jumped out of bed, stubbing my toe on my bedside table, and running down the stairs two at a time. Shocked that I didn't injure myself further, I knocked the phone of off its hook. Before it could hit the floor, I caught it and tried to act as calm as possible.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey it's me!" The voice I had grown so familiar with over the last couple of weeks bellowed out of the phone to me, Jake.

"Hey Jake, what's up? Why are you phoning so early?" I was irritated that he woke me up, especially as it was a Saturday.

"Early, oh crap Bella sorry. I forgot you sleep loads. Well, the guys and I are getting together for a barbecue if you wanted to come along?"

I ignored his comment. I sleep an average amount that you very much. It didn't help I wasn't sleeping well.

The dreams had taken a dark turn. Every night I dreamt the same thing. I was stood in the forest where Edward left me, looking into the faces of my former family. I looked into each of their eyes, only to have them avert their gaze. I then watched helplessly on as each one turned around and disappeared into the forest. As the heavens opened onto where I was stood, I was left alone in the middle of the forest, thunder rumbling overhead.

I always woke with tears streaming down my face, just as the rain had done in my dream. I no longer screamed. I just hugged myself tightly as I felt my insides collapse. As much as the wolves had made me smile again, they could never replace the family that had left me behind. It still pained me how much I wanted to be a part of that world, but I knew should I ever now become a vampire, I would never be able to return to see my father or my friends, we would become sworn enemies.

Last night's dream was particularly hard; Jake was also in my dream. He turned his back on me just as the Cullen's did. I screamed after him to stop but he didn't even look back.

"Jake, I'm not too sure. I'm not having a good day today. I've already stubbed my toe and I've only been up five minutes."

Jake was fully aware of everything that had happened. It was a relief not to have to hide behind my façade anymore. I finally had someone to confide in. Jake had become the big brother I never had, even though he was 18 months younger than me. He always knew exactly what to say whenever I was having a low moment. Today was no different.

"No excuse. You can't miss it! We're going to tell you _everything _today. So pick you up at 11?"

Everything? That would be interesting. I had been told the basic information about the wolf thing, but Jake never fully answered my questions. He was right, I had no choice. He was really only phoning me up to tell me to come. My cooking had become famous amongst the wolves, as if they would cook for themselves at a barbecue. The thought of these overgrown boys made me smile.

"Sure sure Jake, see you at 11. Want me to bring anything?"

"Erm, bring whatever you fancy... We have some stuff here but it will probably disappear pretty quickly. Yeah might as well. Don't want you going hungry; you don't eat enough as it is!" I had to keep calm as I knew he was only teasing. After a few deeps breaths, I said my goodbyes to Jake and headed up the stairs to get ready. At about 9:30 I headed to the grocery store to buy some bits for the barbecue. I walked around quickly not really noticing what I was putting in the basket, hurriedly paid and drove back to the house, with 45 minutes to spare before Jake picked me up. I had started to feel a bit ill so I decided to distract myself with some housework.

As I vacuumed my room, I found out that I had a loose floorboard underneath my bed. I'd have to nail that down later. I was just packing the vacuum cleaner away when the doorbell rung. Strange, I had not heard a car pull up. I staggered down the stairs and flung open the front door.

Jake stood with his finger on the doorbell ready to ring again when the door opened. As he stepped in, he effectively filled the doorway. He stooped uncomfortably around the light shade in the hall.

"Ready Bells?" I knew he hated waiting, especially when food was on the agenda.

"Sure Jake, just let me grab the bits I bought."

He called after me as I went to the fridge.

"Make sure you put them in a rucksack! Don't want you dropping them on the way!"

How were we getting to his anyway? I guessed I was driving. But why would I need a rucksack? I grabbed my bag and started filling it with the things I bought from the grocery store. Nearly every item I put in my bag was meat based. Oh well, guess I was lacking protein today!

When I was ready, we headed outside. I was right; there was definitely no car here. Jake laughed at my clear confusion and jogged off into the woods. I froze. He was taking exactly the same path that _he _did before. Panic surged through me as I felt the loss consume me once again and the fear of losing Jake resurfaced. He turned back when he noticed I wasn't with him. When he saw the look on my face he ran back to me in a flash and picked me up in a tight hug.

"Now listen hear Isabella." I knew he meant business when he used my full name. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Leave. You." His voice rang with authority as he accentuated every word. I couldn't help but believe him as he took my hand and dragged me into the forest.

"Jake? What time's the barbecue? Because if we're walking, I'm not going to get there until next Wednesday."

He laughed so hard he had to hold on to a tree to stop himself from falling. I didn't think it was that funny, I was deadly serious.

"Don't worry Bells. You're getting a very special privilege. You are going to be travelling First Class on the Wolf Express. Now wait there, I think we're far enough in for no-one to see."

He had to be kidding me. There is no way I was going to ride him! Clearly Jake had other ideas as the russet wolf I had come to love came bounding out from behind the trees. He jumped over my head missing me by inches as I let out a scream. He laughed in his wolfy way as he trotted over to me and lay on the floor so I could climb on. I begrudgingly accepted and climbed on so my feet were tucked in behind his shoulder blades. If he annoyed me I would just dig my ankles into his ribs. The thought made me smile. However, I had never ridden a horse before, let alone a wolf and I had no idea what to do next. As Jake stood up I nearly fell off and grabbed a handful of fur in each hand to hold myself.

"Jake, I'm not feeling too good! If I get travel sick, it's going to be all your fault!"

Jake rocked backwards and forwards 3 times counting ready for when he was going to run. On the third count we hurtled into the forest, the trees passing by in a blur. The feeling was so familiar and yet so different at the same time. The speed was similar to running with a Vampire yet the ride was nowhere near as smooth. I bided my time knowing it would be at most 20 minutes before we got to La Push.

* * *

We arrived in 5 minutes. I was amazed at the speeds that he could run. He could easily keep up with a vampire, something I did not expect. He lay down again so I could slide off his back then ran off in the woods to phase back into human form. I made my way over to the barbecue and started setting everything up.

Quil and Embry came out the house when they realised I was there, arms full of food. They put everything down on the table next to all the things I had brought with me.

"So Bella? What did you think of the _Wolf Express?_" Quil was snickering to himself as Embry teased Jacob in his absence with his questioning.

"It was... interesting, to say the least. Think I might prefer my truck. Not exactly the smoothest way to travel. Do you guys all call it the Wolf Express?"

"Nope. We heard Jake tell you."

"Were you guys there too?" They could have joined us in the run.

"No we heard Jake's thoughts. He is never going to live that down." It was this first time Quil had spoken and the comment just left me even more confused. "Don't worry Bella, it's a wolf thing. We can hear each other when we're phased. Lack of privacy but gives plenty of opportunities for us to tease each other!"

Quil and Embry started laughing so I turned back to the barbecue to check the heat. Jacob sauntered out of the woods, looking unimpressed with the behaviour of his friends.

"Shut it guys. I thought it was cool."

Embry stopped laughing enough to only insult him further.

"Of course, high alpha. We do as you command."

The laughing started again as I put the first burger on the barbecue. The smell was soon drifting through the area and more wolves started to join us. Damn them and their enhanced sense of smell. We were soon surrounded by all 10 of the wolf pack as the food in front of us was rapidly devoured. I was given a 'werewolves for dummies' talk about everything I had asked them previously and much more besides. Jake, even though he wasn't the oldest in the pack, was the leader. This was something or other to do with blood ties; they lost me a bit at that point. Sam was his beta, as he was the most experienced out of all of them. I learnt that they started phasing pretty soon after the Cullen's came into the area, the presence of vampires activates a gene so they can defend themselves should the need arise. Fortunately, it never had.

I got a large piece of steak out the packet as the boys started to bicker amongst themselves. Leah came over to help me. We had become fairly close after she realised I was nothing more to Jake than a little sister. She and Jake had a bit of a thing going on but only the wolves knew of this.

"How are you holding up?" Jake might have known how to make me smile, but Leah knew how to make me open up.

"Not too bad. I keep having the dreams but I suppose I'm getting used to them." She gave me a small smile as she started putting the steaks on the barbecue. The smell was amazing and couldn't help but pick one up and take a bite. She looked stunned. I suppose it was a bit disgusting to eat like that but I couldn't help it, the meat smelled irresistible. I took another bite as Leah carried on staring at me. I felt relief as I ate it; I didn't notice how hungry I was. The whole pack turned to face me as I finished off the steak, all of them wearing equally shocked expressions.

"What are you all looking at?"

Jake carefully approached; I wondered what was making him act like this.

"Bella are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bella, that steak was raw. Not rare, raw. You have blood running from your mouth. Are you sure everything is ok?"

I couldn't believe it. If I ever have steak I always have it well-done, I wonder why now I chose different. The smell of the food started to get to me again and couldn't stop myself from picking up another one.

"Bells, please put the steak down. You're scaring me. You have a fevered look in your eyes. Please?"

"It's only steak Jake!" I started laughing hysterically, Steak, Jake. I'm a poet! He reached over to take my food away from me.

"Mine!" Jake and Leah both flinched away from me at my outburst. Why was I getting so possessive over food? It was only meat. I dropped it, ran into the house and locked myself in the bathroom. As I balled my eyes out, I felt the sickness take over me again as my stomach emptied itself into the toilet.

I could hear Jake banging on the door demanding for me to come out but I ignored him. I would be alone for shouting at him; I didn't want him to leave, so I would never leave this room. Irrational I know, but it made sense to me in my delirious state. I heard the party slow to a stop and the guys clearing up whatever remained. The previous jovial atmosphere was ruined, and it was all my fault.

* * *

I don't know how long I spent in the bathroom, Jake stopped knocking hours ago. It wasn't too late as the sun was still up. I slowly opened the door and went to find Jake to apologise for shouting at him. Sat across the halfway, leaning against the wall was Leah. She looked pleased that I had left the bathroom that I felt the embarrassment spread over my cheeks. She pulled my cold hand into her hot one and dragged me down the corridor to Jake's room.

We both sat down on the bed wordlessly staring at each other. Leah was the first one of us to make a move.

"Can you explain what happened before?" Her tone was firm but equally kind.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I didn't mean to shout, at you, or at Jake." I tried to convey my apology as much as possible. She took my hand again and reassured me that everything was fine. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I just had a sudden need, craving, to eat that steak. I don't know what came over me." I hid my head in my hands as the sobs started again.

"It's ok Bella, don't worry it will be fine. Maybe you're coming down with something?" She wrapped her arms around me and let me let it all out.

"I think that's what it is. I was feeling sick this morning."

"Well there we go then. You've got some kind of weird virus." She smiled as she figured it out. She looked so pleased with herself I couldn't help but grin back at her. We got off the bed so we could go find Jake to reassure him everything was ok. We were walking up the main street in La Push, just making small talk to keep the silence away.

"I've been meaning to ask you something all day, Bella. Are you wearing a new perfume? You smell... sweeter... than before." She wrinkled her nose slightly. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a compliment or if she was just trying to distract me. Either way, it didn't matter. I didn't wear perfume.

"No sorry Leah, I don't wear perfume."

"Oh ok then don't worry." She paused for a minute, clearly thinking about something quite deeply. "Hang on here a minute, I'm just going to go phase to find out where the guys are. Will you be ok for a minute?"

I nodded. Why would I be smelling different? I didn't think I smelt any different. Maybe it was this virus thing. Weird cravings, sickness in the morning, my scent would just be another thing to add to the list. Wait, cravings and morning sickness... I couldn't be. Not possible. I worked out the dates. Oh shit. Leah took this moment to come back to me.

"They're all up at Emily's. They've gone there for tea. You'll have to try her muffins, they're amazing."

"Leah wait." She carried on talking about nothing for a while but hesitated when she noticed that I was not listening.

"What's up? Are you feeling ok? Is the sickness back?"

"I'm not great. I think I need to sit down."

With Leah supporting my elbow, we made our way over to a bench.

"Leah, I think I might be... pregnant. The weird cravings, the sickness, the fact I'm 10 days late and I hadn't even realised. What am I going to do? How will Charlie react? Oh my god, what am I going to do?" I started to hyperventilate. The true gravity of the situation hit me. There was no way I could go to Emily's like this. Leah didn't seem to understand.

"Come on Bella, it's not possible! The only person you've slept with is a vampire right? So you couldn't possibly be pregnant! But if you want, we'll go back to mine via the chemist so we can do a few tests. How does that sound?"

Again I just nodded. I somehow knew that I was pregnant, I just knew. But it would be good to do some tests. I gave Leah some money and she bought me three tests. She said you have to buy an odd number just so you know for definite.

"I'll just tell my mum that you're going to have a shower as you've not been very well and I'll give you a change of clothes."

"Thank you Leah you're a great friend." I really truly meant it.

We went into her bathroom so we could do the pregnancy tests together. She turned her back so I could have a bit of privacy and we waited. These had to be the 3 longest minutes of my life.

"Ok are you ready to find see the results?"

She looked at them for me so she could deliver the news, whichever way it went.

"Ok Bella, I can't believe it... I really don't know how to say this... but you're pregnant. I'm so sorry."

Sorry? I wasn't sorry. I was shit-scared, no denying that, but I felt like life had given me a second chance. I knew in that instant that I would live for this baby. I would give it the best life that I possibly could. I just hoped Charlie and the wolves would support my decision. I started to giggle and before long I couldn't stop. The day's events had apparently made me go clinically insane. Leah was looking at me like she wasn't sure if she should give me a slap or a hug, but she was soon laughing along with me.

"Bella, I'm guessing that you're not sorry? Well congratulations then! Oh my God, a baby! I'm so excited! We need to tell Jake! And you need to tell Charlie! I'll give Jake a ring; he has to come here now!" My enthusiasm had spread to her as she skipped out the room. I made my way to her room and sat in the middle of her bed.

It took Jake all of five minutes to come crashing into Leah's room.

"Is everything ok?" He seemed to be saying that a lot recently. "Leah told me that you had some important news to tell me...?"

"That is true Jake. You better sit down; I think you might need to." He carefully placed himself next to me on the bed and waited expectantly.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." I sat there quietly as I waited for his reaction. His eyes became unfocused as he stared into space. He seemed to take an age to process what I had told him.

After a while, he stood up and started staring out the window.

"Jake, please say something." He was raining on my parade. I wanted him to be excited too, just like me and Leah.

"Bella I don't know what you want me to say. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it. I can't get rid of it. Please don't ask me to."

"I won't. You do realise though, that we have no idea, what this..." He couldn't bring himself to say _baby. _"will be. It's father is a bloodsucker for Christ's sake! Have you thought about what to tell Charlie yet?"

I had to tell him tonight. It would only hurt him further if he ever found out I had kept it from him.

"I don't know. I will tell him as soon as I see him. I won't let you lie for me. In fact, I should probably be getting home. Will you give me a ride? Do I get to travel on the Wolf Express again?"

I tried to make a joke to try and ease the tension. It worked slightly as Jake smiled at me.

"Bella, as much as I enjoyed having you run with me I could not live with myself if anything happened to you whilst you're in this situation. We are going to have to be extra careful now that you're going to be a mom."

Mom. I liked that.

* * *

Charlie was already at home by the time Jake dropped me back, this time in his Rabbit. He gave me a massive hug as I tentatively opened the door of his car.

"If you need me, give me a ring, I'll be here in an instant."

"Thanks Jake for all your help. Sorry for shouting at you."

"Don't worry about it. There is no need for you to apologise. Now get in there and tell your Dad."

I had to get this over with. Come on Bella, you were tracked by a murderous vampire across the length of the country and yet I was terrified to see my own father.

"Hey Dad, how was fishing?" Charlie, unsurprisingly, was sat watching baseball on the TV.

"Oh hey Bells, didn't hear you come in. Yeah it was great thanks. I caught enough fish to have a month's supply of Harry's fish fry. How was your day?"

"It was ... different. Dad I have something to tell you." It was now or never. Better get it over and done with.

"What is it Bells? You looked so scared. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Dad, I'm pregnant." Charlie wore the same facial expression that Jake did when I told him, but Charlie's face was changing colour. It went from red, to blue, to white and the back to red. He stood up abruptly in front of me and ran his hands through his thinning hair.

"Are you keeping it?" I could feel protectiveness coming on for my unborn child.

"Yes." I was going to tell him the truth no matter what the consequences.

"How long have you known?"

I glanced at the clock on the mantel piece that was surrounded by my school pictures throughout the years.

"About 4 hours. I was not going to keep this from you."

"Ok. Well, I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this, you're so young. But I will support you as best I can. You will have to tell Renée too. There's is no way I'm dealing with her about this. We will figure out your schooling arrangements at a later date."

"That is the most I could ever ask. Thank you for your understanding. You will be a great Pops."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed the top of my head.

"Charlie, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Night, Bells."

I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom going into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't want everybody thinking I smell funny, Leah was bad enough.

As I made my way back into my room, I slipped on my most comfortable set of pyjamas, I didn't care how I looked, I wanted to be warm and cosy tonight.

I was just about to get into bed when I remembered the loose floorboard under my bed. I bent down to have a look when I spotted something shiny underneath. I carefully lifted the board up and nearly dropped it straight away with what I found. All my birthday presents. The ones I assumed Edward had taken with him when he went. Why did he leave them? I checked what was there; it was everything, including the photos that he collected for me the day he left. Even the flight passes were there, the gift from Carlisle and Esme. The CD was there as well, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to it tonight. I was not ready for that, not yet.

I placed the floorboard back in place, stunned by what had been lurking under my bed without my knowledge for a month. Tiredness soon overwhelmed me and I started to dream, dreaming that Edward left the gifts, hoping I would find them one day. I could dream that he still cared. I had taken one of the photos of me and Edward and placed it under my pillow, reassured that at least, in some way, Edward would be with me again tonight.

* * *

Chapter 3! I tried to make this one extra long as I think it will be a while before the next update. I will try to update by Monday but reviews would encourage me to write even faster!

Thank you to my supporters, you know who you are. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

In expectance of your feedback,

Steph x x


	4. Day One Hundred

I just want to say a massive thank you to all 300 of you who spent their time reading my fan fiction! All you guys are amazing! An even greater thank you to those who reviewed my story! It's good to know what people are thinking, whether good or bad.

So, let me know what you think of chapter 4 :D

Some reviewers have requested an alternative POV and I hope to include one at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Day One Hundred

My life had changed so much in the last few weeks. The change was as major as my initial move to Forks. After finding the presents hidden under the floorboards I made a promise to myself that no matter what, one day, I would find my lost family. I had to do it for my baby so that it could know its family. Not only that but I had my own personal reasons. I needed to know why Edward had hidden those items. He could have taken them, or even burnt them, and yet he left them concealed. The reasons for it followed me wherever I went, and the theories behind them gave me comfort in my darkest hours, the knowledge that I would eventually find my family that never came to be. I never let the pain consume me after that day as it had before. I felt as if I had been put to the test and had passed. I had new reasons to live and I vowed that I would enjoy every day to the fullest.

It still did not seem real to me that in a few short months I would have a new life to care for. Instead of filling me with dread, I was overjoyed. Someone had given me a second chance, and I was not going to pass on it lightly. I had already saved some money away for things I would need and with the help of Leah, had already started looking for baby clothes. I still spent every weekend in La Push and I was happy that I had not lost my closest friends due to the choices I had made.

Charlie had come to terms with the idea of being a Pop and was starting to look forward to it. If only it had been that easy with Renée. It had taken me 3 hours continuously on the phone to her to convince her that I was keeping the baby. She tried every argument in the book, from you won't be able to afford a baby to you are too young. I just kept bringing up the fact that I was no different to her. I found I was speaking to her less and less at the moment, she just aggravated me unnecessarily. Charlie was also putting some money aside for me so that it would be easier to support us. I think if he wasn't worried so much about me, Charlie would be skipping around the place. He had even gone so far as to agree for me to take a sabbatical from school for a year so I could bring my baby into the world without having to hear the malicious gossip from the people at school.

I had been staring out of the window for a while before I realised what the date was. If my calculations were correct, I was about 14 weeks pregnant and needed to have a scan to make sure everything was going fine. I found out I would be able to find out whether my baby was going to be a boy or a girl too. I couldn't wait. I just hoped Charlie was able to take me. I phoned the hospital and had managed to book and appointment for later that day.

"Dad, are you going fishing today?"I shouted through to him in the living room. It was already 11 o'clock in the morning so I didn't think he would be.

"No Bells, I wasn't able to go this weekend. I have to pick up some overtime down at the station as one of the guys is on holiday. Why'd you ask?" He shouted right back at me, although his eyes never left the TV screen.

"I have to go to the hospital." That did it; Charlie was on his feet in an instant with a panicked look on his face. I didn't mean for it to come out as abruptly as it did and felt instantly guilty for worrying him. "Don't worry Dad - I just have my 12 week scan. I wondered whether you wanted to come with me." I hoped for just a second that he would be able to come with me. We had grown ever so much closer with everything that had happened. I felt that we had made up for all the time I lost living with Renée.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I can't. I want to, I really do. But I have to do this. We can go out for dinner later to celebrate. How does that sound?" He perked up a bit when he thought of food.

"Excellent. I'll see if Jake wants to come with me. No harm in trying eh, Dad?" I added a smile on the end so that he knew I didn't blame him for working. After all, he was working the extra hours to save up for me.

"You know full well that Jacob has become very attached to you! I think he likes you more than just a friend. Me and Billy have been talking..." He looked so serious. I just laughed it off, not wanting to offend him. If only he really knew what was going on in La Push...

As I giggled to myself, I carefully made my way over to the phone. I had not fallen recently, but I did not want to cause myself any unwanted injuries. It rang 4 times before a very groggy sounding Jake picked up the receiver on the other end.

"Hello..." I think I might have woken him up.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Don't suppose you're free today?"

"I can be, what you planning?"

"It's time for my first scan and I wouldn't mind some transport and moral support."

"Oh my god Bella! Of course I will be there. What time do you want me to swing by?"

"Actually Jake, would it be ok if I were to come get you. I feel like I haven't driven in ages!" Everyone had become very overprotective of me once again. It was not needed. My truck could only reach fifty-seven at best, and that wasn't a comfortable ride.

"Are you sure, I don't think that would be a good idea..." See what I mean.

"Well Jake, if you don't want me to pick you up then I guess I'll just go on my own." I put on my best pitiful voice, hoping that it would let me get my own way. It did.

"You can't go on your own. Especially if there's anything... weird... with the baby. I'll be there."

That's the problem. People who are involved in the supernatural expect the supernatural at every turn. This pregnancy had been normal for now, and I couldn't wait to meet my baby for the first time.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital just after 2 o'clock in the afternoon and were taken directly through to the doctor. I was immediately directed to a bed, as the nurse threw dirty looks at Jake. He was beginning to get used to people assuming that he was the Dad. Scary thing, he didn't seem to mind. The doctor put the cold gel onto my stomach so that the ultrasound would work. My doctor was a pretty woman but she would never be my favourite doctor, her hands were too warm. She moved the sensor around for a while before a faint hum could be heard from the machine. I glanced at the screen and there, before my eyes, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

My Baby.

Even though I had made a promise to myself that I would never shed another tear in the presence of Jake, I couldn't stop when the tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to overflow. I felt Jake gently squeeze my hand when he saw my reaction. I briefly glanced away from the screen to see that Jake too was holding onto his tears, not even looking at me.

"Well, Miss Swan, everything seems to be in perfect order. You are just under 15 weeks pregnant so we should be able to see whether you are having a little girl or a boy if you would like?" The doctor's tone was warm, unlike the gel, which she reapplied to adjust the sensor.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that's my baby. Is it meant to be that fuzzy?" I had never seen an ultrasound before, but I thought you could normally see the limbs and such.

She smiled at my reaction. "It is a bit fuzzier than normal, but I wouldn't worry, it might just mean that your placenta is a bit thicker than normal. She is just perfect I wouldn't worry in the slightest."

"She...? It's a little girl?" The doctor just nodded. A little girl. I wonder who she would look more like. Oh I don't care. She's healthy and she's mine. The tears overflowed at my overpowering happiness.

The doctor gave me a towel to wipe the goo off my stomach before I was allowed to leave. I nearly forgot to ask for a photo but Jake had already slipped out and bought 10 photos and a DVD of the scan.

"Jake, you shouldn't have!" My emotions were all over the place today. I could feel anger resurfacing as he wasted his money on those things.

"Bells, I won't hear of it! Besides, when everyone down at the rez heard about your scan, they all gave me some money to buy them a photo... You don't mind do you? I bought some for you too!" He looked so sheepish, I couldn't help but laugh. A fully grown werewolf being scared of a tiny, hormonal pregnant girl.

As we left the maternity ward, I saw Jessica and Mike sneaking in. Guess I wasn't the only one harbouring a little secret.

I was at a loss what to do for the rest of the day. I sat in my truck with Jake, both of us stunned, staring out the window. Neither of us spoke, but the silence wasn't awkward.

"I think my little one is going to be spoiled by her Uncle Jake. Don't you?"

Jake turned to face me with the biggest grin I had ever seen plastered across his face. He was so enthusiastic about everything; I was glad that my baby would have someone fun-loving to play with when she was old enough. As Emmett was no longer with us, Jake would be more than a perfect replacement. My thoughts drifted to Alice and wondered whether she had seen any of this.

I was still bitter about not having a goodbye but I knew that the whole family was already forgiven in my eyes. They had given me the best present I could ever have wished for. An idea struck me. I knew what I wanted to do but I wasn't sure Jake would be happy about it.

"Jake, I want to go to the old Cullen house."

Anger flashed across his features and his palms started to shake.

"Please hear me out. I just want to see what it's like now they are no longer there. I need this Jake. I want to be able to tell my baby about her family, her whole family, from the wolves to the vampires to the humans. I need to find out something about where they went. You don't have to come in with me; I just want to go there one last time." My voice trailed off at the end – desperately trying to prevent the sadness from creeping into my voice.

"Ok, I will come with you. I will stay in the car but I will come up there with you. Would be good to see the crypt!" Trust him to make a joke out of an awkward situation.

* * *

It took me a lot longer than I remembered to make my way up to the white house hidden amongst the trees. The driveway, in the few months it had remained unused, had become overgrown with weeds. If I hadn't memorised exactly where it was, I would never had found it. I became more anxious as we made our way up the driveway; unsure of what I might find when we finally arrived. Jake sensing my anxiety grabbed my hand in his and rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

As we drove around the final corner of the drive, at a much slower speed that I was used to, the glass-fronted mansion rose out of the undergrowth. It looked very similar to how I remember, but it was missing the warmth that it once had. It now felt as if a coven on vampires was living here, ironic. When I slowed to a stop outside of the house, the anxiety I felt on the way here became too powerful. My knuckles had turned white by the amount I was squeezing the wheel.

"Well, we're here." Jake wrinkled his nose at the scents that were probably bombarding him. "Are you going to go in or just sit there whilst I endure this stench?"

"Jake I don't know if I can, it seems so different. I don't like it."

"Well things are different." Cheers Jake, just what I needed to hear. "But you'll regret it later if we leave now, so get your ass in there."

I gently opened the door of my truck and made my way over to the front door. If it was locked then that would be it. I had tried but it would not be my place to break in. As I stood in front of the entrance to the place I had spent the most time in Forks, I carefully placed my hand on the glass panels. I stood there for a while as if waiting for someone to come and let me in. I almost expected Alice to come bouncing out of the doorway or Emmett to throw the door open and pick me up in a massive bear hug whilst Edward was telling him to be careful in the background. I tried not to be disappointed when it didn't happen. I applied a little bit of pressure to the door and to my surprise it silently opened in front of me. I suppose that the trespassers that the Cullen's had to worry about wouldn't be the people that would be deterred by a locked door.

The sight of the living room brought back a lot of memories that I had suppressed in my mind. When I closed my eyes, it was as if they were all here with me again. All the furniture that they had left behind was covered in dust sheets, all facing where Emmett's enormous television once stood. I moved through to the kitchen looked exactly as I remember, although the fridge was empty and all the crockery had been moved. I sat at the table and remembered all the delicious food that Esme had made for me over the months.

The next stop was one of the rooms I was dreading the most. The piano room. This room was uniquely Edward but without him here it was just another music room. I ran my fingers up the keys but in the months of neglect, the instrument had fallen out of tune. I remembered sitting on the piano bench as Edward played me my lullaby. The CD in my desk had still not been played; I was not ready to hear it for real.

I made my way into the garage, but seeing it empty I moved up the stairs to the first floor. I missed what was Rosalie and Emmett's room, that place held no memories, as did Carlisle and Esme's. The door to Alice and Jasper's room was open unlike the rest, almost inviting me in. The bed was unmade and all of Jasper's books had been packed away and shipped to wherever they were at the moment. I sat on the floor in Alice's closest surrounded by eerily empty rails. I never thought I would long for the day that I wanted to play Bella Barbie.

The last flight of stairs seemed to take an eternity. Each step weighed me down more than the last. I decided to go into Carlisle's study first, knowing that Edward's room would be my last resort.

The room was as majestic as I remember, although the paintings had gone. I remembered Edward telling me about the story behind each one, Carlisle's life story, and was particularly amazed by the one of Carlisle with the Volturi. I sat on the floor and stared up at the faded marks on the wall remembering each of the paintings in detail. I had no idea how much time had passed but I was sure that Jake was probably getting very bored in my truck.

The final stop. Edward's room. I opened the door and was assailed by his scent. I breathed it in deeply and made myself enter the room I was dreading the most. His sofa was still here but all of his carefully organised CDs and his sound system had disappeared. I lay on his sofa and watched as the sunset over the forest. I knew the time was approaching for me to leave so I stretched and prepared myself for the loss I would feel when I was no longer here. As I ran my arms down the side of the sofa, something caught my attention.

Wedged down beside the cushion I was sat on was an envelope. I knew I shouldn't intrude but something was telling me that I should see what it was. I picked it up from between the cushions and found that carefully scribed on the front was one word, Bella.

I didn't recognise the hand writing. I was going to read it when I got home but I couldn't wait. I tore open the envelope and was relieved when I didn't cut myself on it. I lifted out the letter and began to read:

_My dearest daughter,_

_Edward has chosen to make the biggest mistake of his life and leave you._

_He believes that he is doing this to protect you but we all know that he is ruining his life by doing so._

_As I am writing this, our family is packing up our house ready to leave when Edward returns from talking to you. I do not want to leave you, but you must understand that I could never betray my first son. You are a very strong person and I imagine that he will need me in these coming months more than you will._

_Even so, I could not depart without telling you how sorry I am. You make our family complete, and I only leave in the full knowledge that one day, I will see you again. I don't have visions like Alice but I suppose you could call it motherly instinct._

_I only hope that you will be safe in our absence because should anything happen to you, it would not only destroy Edward but also our entire family._

_Alice has just told me that Edward is going directly to Denali and he wishes me to pack up his belongings. I don't believe we will be there long but if you ever need anything then head there and the Denali sisters will be more than happy to help._

_I know flights to Alaska are not cheap so I have enclosed a bank card for you to use. Only you and I know of this so if you ever use it then I will be the only one who will ever find out. I have become very talented at hiding my thoughts. I will not even tell Carlisle._

_I can only hope writing this that you will one day find this letter and forgive my family for all the wrongs we have caused in your life._

_If you could do me one favour, when you find this letter please buy something, anything so that I know you are safe and well. In the closet I have left you one of Edward's jumpers. I know he does love you and he would want you to have something to remember him by. _

_In expectance of your return,_

_Your loving Mother,_

_Esme._

The tears were streaming down my face as I read this letter. My family, my Edward love me. It was all one big mistake. I was even more determined that I would find them one day especially now that I knew at least one of them was waiting for me. I went into the closest and folded on one of the shelves in the corner was, just as Esme had stated in her letter, one of Edward's jumpers. I wasn't sure if she realised but it was the one his was wearing the day he took me to the meadow for the first time. I placed the letter and the bank card in the pocket of my jeans and slipped the jumper over my head. I felt myself dissolve into floods of tears and collapsed on the floor, letting the sobs shake through me. I don't know how long I stayed on the floor of the closest but I became lucid when I felt myself being picked up in a set of warm arms. I dug my nails into its arm, struggling to remain where I was. I did not want to leave, but I knew that I was fighting against the inevitable. Before long I felt the cold air on my face and felt myself being readjusted in the arms as the door to my truck was opened. I was placed into the passenger side as Jake got into the driver's side and sat looking at me, as if I was going to fall apart at any moment.

If I was honest with myself I probably would have but, remembering that I shouldn't be crying when everything was more right than it had been since they had left, I pulled myself together and sat upright looking right back at Jake. A small smile played across his lips before he stated:

"Jesus Bella, you reek."

Never-ending sobs turned into uncontrollable fits of giggles at that statement. His nose wrinkled under the scent of Edward's jumper in this enclosed space and I had to keep in mind that I needed to breathe.

"That's hardly surprising Jake, I have been into the vampire lair and came out dressed like one!"

"Hmm that's true. Oh and you need to cut your nails, you drew blood..."

He showed me his bare arm where blood was slowly trickling down from a nail mark on his bicep.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry Bells. Remember, I heal fast." Sure enough, when he showed me again, the wound had already closed up.

We slowly made our way back to my house, this time with Jake driving.

"Jake, do you mind if we stop off at the grocery store? I want to buy a drink."

"Sure sure Bells. Just don't be too long k? Charlie will be worried if we're too long."

I ran inside and bought a cheap bottle of water. It seemed pointless putting something so small onto the card, but Esme had asked it of me, so I had to for her.

* * *

Esme POV

Ever since we left Bella I had watched my family fall apart. All hope I had that we would survive this was slowly disappearing. After we moved up to Denali, my dear Edward had only stayed for 2 days before heading south. He vowed not to return to Bella, even if I knew that every moment he was away from her would destroy him.

We moved to our property near to Juneau when Alice and Jasper returned after their short break. Jasper was suffering with the grief of everyone around him and also his own guilt on top of all that and I couldn't help but feel for my newest son. Alice was struggling to block every vision that came her way of Bella as she had promised Edward to not interfere any longer. Her depression at losing her best friend and sister was not helping Jasper either so they tended to keep apart in the house to help each other, each sat away in their own space.

Rosalie and Emmett had lost their spark. Rosalie was no longer quick witted. She spent most of her time underneath the hood of a car and Emmett spent most of his time watching her. Their obnoxious attitude to love had vanished as did Emmett jovial outlook on life.

Carlisle spent most of his time working, unable to cope with seeing his remaining children in this state of distress and worrying about his oldest, yet youngest son, in case he was going to relapse as he did shortly after I had been turned.

This situation left me on my own for long periods of time. To help solve my near depression, I spent most of my time on the internet, planning new furniture for all our houses around the country.

I had been staring at the screen when I received a new email from our bank manager. I knew what this meant but I had to check to make sure. Needless to say, I was correct. The 8th bank card on the family account had been activated. Bella had found my letter, she had done as I asked and spent... wait. Oh Bella, how I missed you. She had spent exactly 49 cents. She had not changed, not matter how much money we had, she never wanted to waste it. I could only hope that she had forgiven us or at least considered it.

For the first time, in several months, I felt hope.

* * *

BPOV

The journey to get home seemed a lot shorter than the journey there. Jake came in with me so that he could give the photos to Charlie. Instead of going out for dinner, Charlie had ordered in a Chinese take away. Jake must have phoned ahead as there was so much more here than we normally ordered. Charlie was ecstatic that he was having a granddaughter; he could barely contain his excitement. It was time for me to go to bed so saw Jake out and wished Charlie a good night before I headed for my shower.

Thirty minutes later, I changed into my comfy pyjamas and trudged back into my room. A hand clasped over my mouth as I let out a slight scream.

"Jeez Bells, it's only me!" Jake whispered with a hint of humour in his voice.

"How did you get in here? I let you out!"

"Window. You should really leave it locked, anyone could break in."

"Oh yeah, like that would stop anyone who really wanted to get in."

"True, so what were you doing all this time?"

"What do you mean?! I was having a shower!"

"Well that's no good, you still stink of them... oh and by the way, remember to cut your nails. That hurt earlier."

"Yeah ok Jake, sure it did. Little red riding hood hurting the big bad wolf. I'll just grab some scissors."

Jake didn't look amused. Maybe I really did hurt him. I hadn't noticed how long my nails had grown so decided to cut them quite short. As I went to cut my first nail, the scissors fell apart. Determined to make a point to Jake I found another pair of scissors. This time the blades bent and yet my nails remained intact. Strange.

"Jake I think there's something wrong with these scissors. Two pairs have broken."

"Don't be silly. What do you mean?" He took one look at the scissors and paled. "Bella this scissors are really sharp. They couldn't just break."

"Ok Jake, practical joke over. Are you trying to say that my nails are super strong?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying. It took longer than normal for me to heal earlier. I didn't want to say anything but humans can't hurt us."

"Well sorry Jake but that's what I am. Human. Hate to break it to you."

"But there's a lot that's changed about you recently. I just thought it was motherhood but I'm not too sure anymore."

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"First that weird meat thing, then the whole scent thing, which is getting worse by the way, then you're hair is shinier and your skin is perfect, now your nails are breaking scissors. I just don't know what to think."

"Of course my scent will be worse after today, I would smell of them as I have been in their house today."

"But Bella, you don't smell of them. You smell _like _them. But like you it's so strange..." He trailed off on a thought before shaking his head and jumping out the window.

I couldn't understand what he meant. I ran my fingers along the desk in front of me. After such an amazing day it had to end with my best friend walking out on me. What was he on about anyway? I glanced down at the desk and noticed the deep grooves that were left in the wood. That wasn't normal. What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

What do you think?


	5. Day One Hundred and Seventy

In this chapter we find out a bit more about what is going on. A massive thank you to all my reviewers, this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Day One Hundred and Seventy

Fat. That is the only way to describe how I felt at the moment. I could no longer hide the fact that I was pregnant. Being the same size of the house was not helping me. My everyday clothes no longer fitted so I had started just wearing baggy sweats and a hoodie to try and hide the bump. I was averaging about 3 hours sleep a night at the moment and it didn't feel like enough. The extra hours in my day just led to extra boredom. Now I had given up school and couldn't get a job, I just spent long hours either down in La Push or just hanging around the house, doing whatever I could to occupy myself. Every day blended into another, and I felt myself slowly going around the bend. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the pack in La Push. The whole pack had become very protective over me and the bump and it seemed like I never had a moment alone. The wolves had taken up shifts to patrol the local area and if they ever heard me upset, word would spread back to Jake and he would be here within 30 minutes.

Today was different. I had woken up at 4am this morning, bringing my total hours of sleep in the last 7 days to a grand total of 24 hours. That is completely ridiculous. Nobody could be expected to function on this! It didn't help that I was excited beyond belief for today. Today was my second scan. The minutes today couldn't pass quick enough for me to see my daughter again. My appointment at the hospital was at 11 again, so Jake was picking me up at 1030. I had no choice but to let other people drive me now. My beloved truck died 2 weeks ago and no one would let me have it fixed. It aggravated me no end that I was now fully dependent on other people. I had started walking to gain some freedom from this house, but I was never allowed in the woods. 'Bella you never know what is in the woods' Charlie had said to me, unbeknown to him, I knew more than he did. Wild animals were not the worst thing out there.

Time gradually slipped by as I stared at the clock on the mantel piece, mocking me with every second. Each tick seemed to take longer than the last. It was 10am so only 30 minutes more until Jake came. I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights _and continued reading it for the millionth time. I heard Jake singing in his Rabbit a mile off but it seemed like ages before he rang the doorbell which deafeningly broke the silent atmosphere of the house.

"Christ Jake, how long did it take you to get here? I could hear you for ages before you got to the front door!"

"Sorry Bells, I have no idea what you are talking about... I came here as quick as I could, you know I hate going slow..."

I just shrugged my shoulders, maybe I was hearing things. Insanity will cause you to do that. I grabbed my house keys and headed out of the door, it slamming behind me causing me to jump.

"Are you ok Bella? You're very jumpy today." Jake held so much concern in his voice; I guess he really was worried about me.

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine. Everything just seems noisy today. Just ignore me. This lack of sleep is affecting me, haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks."

"Tell me about it, I know how that feels." Jake laughed under his breath and I couldn't help noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

"You should sleep more, it won't do you any good to go exhausting yourself." Jake had taken up the main post in the patrols, doing double shifts to prove a point to the rest of his pack.

"Neither should you. You're the one who's having a baby. I'm only affecting me if I don't sleep." I kept getting these pep talks off of everyone, making sure I eat right, making sure I sleep enough, making sure I'm not lonely, blah, blah, blah. I never had a moment's peace. I was getting fed up. I knew it was in my best interests but I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't want to be the first person to ever die from boredom.

"The difference is Jake, I try to sleep. I just can't. Don't ask me why. Maybe it's just another freaky Bella thing." It had become a joke down at the rez about my indestructible nails. To me, it was just annoying. I just wanted to be normal again, whatever that was.

The song that I had heard Jake singing to was blasting out of the speakers so loudly I couldn't hear myself think. I turned it down so I wasn't being deafened.

"What you doing?" Jake looked slightly pissed off that I had turned his music down.

"Your music was too loud. I turned it down to a more acceptable level."

Jake didn't even respond, he just shook his head and carried on driving. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Thankfully when we arrived, I was let straight through so we didn't have to wait any longer.

I hopped on the bed with ease and waited for the doctor to come. I was buzzing at the thought of getting to see my baby. She looked different to how I remembered her. Her hair was shinier and I could see multiple shades in it that I hadn't noticed before. Her eyes seemed to take on a whole new depth too. Maybe I was just too nervous the first time to notice.

She applied the freezing cold gel to my swollen belly as I stared expectantly at the screen. To my dismay, she turned the screen around so that I couldn't see it. She kept moving the sensor for what seemed like an age before she spoke to me.

"Miss Swan, can I just ask whether you have felt any movement from your baby yet?"

I thought about it long and hard but could not remember feeling my baby kicking.

"I don't think so..." I started to panic as I squeezed Jake's hand with everything I had to try and distract from the fear of losing my baby.

She spoke very calmly and clearly to me.

"I am very sorry to tell you that I cannot find a heartbeat for your baby. We will have to book you in for an appointment to see an obstetrician early next week to assess the removal of the foetus. I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor then left the room allowing me some privacy. I could not believe what I had just heard. I would not believe what I just heard. My baby, the daughter I had pictured so often in my head, the little girl that was uniquely mine would never be born.

I looked across at Jake who, with his free hand, was trying to hide the fact that tears were streaming down his face from me. I was stunned. This could not be happening to me. After everything that I'd been through I had lost my baby too. I removed my hand from Jake's and slid off the bed. I blankly walked through the door and out of the hospital where I stood staring into the forest, where this whole thing had begun. How much bad luck could any one person have in their life? I must have well and truly fucked somebody over in a past life to have all this happen to me.

Jake followed me out of the hospital and got into his Rabbit without saying a word for me. I got into the passenger side to see him gripping the steering wheel and staring out of the windscreen. I think he had gone into a state of shock.

"Jake, can you drive me home please?" He just nodded once and drove away. I do not remember the journey home until Jake stopped outside my house. He now wore a blank expression. I went to open the door when his warm hand gripped my shoulder.

"Bella you shouldn't be alone. Can I come in please?" His tone held no emotion. He was trying to be strong for me but I could see right through him.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I really need to be alone right now. Please understand. I'll phone you tomorrow, promise." Without another word I pulled out of grasp and ran into the house. I slammed the door shut and slid down until I was sat on the floor. I started to hyperventilate with the sudden realisation of what this meant. I had no reason to live anymore. Everything had been taken from me, I was doomed to ruin everything in my existence. I regained my normal breathing and ran up the stairs to my room. As I slammed that door behind me too I felt a sense of relief from the aggression that was coursing through my veins. I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to free myself from this hell.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled every single item up and tore it to shreds in front of me.

I tore the pages out of all the books I could find until they joined the shreds of fabric on the floor too.

I went to my desk and pushed everything off of it until the whole lot fell into a heap on the floor.

I screamed again when I saw the photo frame that had the photo of me and Edward in had smashed in my wanton devastation of my room. I recuperated somewhat and sat on my bed cradling the photo of me and him. Letting the tears overtake me. I was so glad Charlie wasn't home I wouldn't want him to have seen me in this state.

I was staring at the photo when I saw something gleam out the corner of my eye. The CD, that had been hidden since I had discovered it, was now sitting on top the chaos that was my floor. I had nothing to lose. I was in so much pain already a little more wouldn't hurt. I picked up my CD player off the floor and placed it on my now empty desk. I cautiously placed the CD in the drive and sat on my bed, wanting to be lost into oblivion. I wanted this to be the last thing I ever heard.

The familiar notes of my lullaby filtered through the air, a serenity over the wreckage. I listened for a minute as I felt myself relax to the point that it felt like I was floating on air. I listened intently and imagined him playing it for me himself. The closer I listened the more I heard, I could hear the complex chords and the scales that were hidden behind the main melody. I listened closer again and heard him gently humming the melody over the top of my lullaby. I never thought I would ever hear his voice again.

I was overcome with so much emotion I dissolved into sobs in the middle of my mattress. As I lay there cradling the bump that I would never get to meet, slowly letting myself fade away into the blackness, I felt something I thought I would never experience.

My baby kicked.

* * *

I lay there in astonishment as my baby kept on prodding me from the inside. At first I thought I was imagining it but the kicks became more frequent pulling me back from the oblivion. As the song faded to a close, I heard the words whispered that I longed to hear. _I love you Bella. _My heart nearly exploded in my chest, not believing what I was hearing. I was said so quietly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it but nonetheless it was there.

Jake. He looked almost as sad as I did. I ran outside and into the woods. I didn't care how dangerous it was meant to be, I needed to find me a wolf. I kept running until I saw familiar tracks in the earth. I shouted out to whoever it was before an enormous black wolf answered my calls.

"Sam I need you to get hold of Jake for me, it's urgent. Get him to come here as quick as he can. Even if he doesn't want to, just tell him to trust me please." Sam nodded and took off towards La Push.

I ran back to the house. I felt on such a high. I sat on the sofa cradling my bump, gently humming my lullaby as my baby fluttered under my fingertips.

It hadn't been that long before Jake burst into my living room, I would have been absolutely terrified if he hadn't have looked so worried. He ran over and knelt in front of me.

"Bella what is it? I hadn't even got back to La Push when Sam threw himself in front of the Rabbit. What is it? Is everything ok? You haven't done anything have you? Oh my god..." I giggled at his panic. It was mean but I couldn't help it.

"Jake. Come here." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bump. As his hand made contact with my skin the baby kicked his hand sensing the warmth from her Uncle Jake. He removed his hand so quickly with a completely confused look on his face.

"But the doctor said..."

"I'm guessing the doctor was wrong. It's a miracle."

We both grinned at each other before sitting together on the couch each with a hand on my belly, feeling the life nudging away at us.

"I think I need to go shopping though... I kinda destroyed all my stuff."

Jake raised an eyebrow at me before I briefly glanced at the ceiling, telling him to go have a look in my room. He stood up and made his way up the stairs.

"Holy shit! Never knew you were capable of this!"

He came down laughing.

"Leah has been bugging me for ages to go shopping so you can go with her instead. She's free today if you are?" I nodded," Okay. I'll run back to La Push and she'll come pick you up in 30, k?"

"Sounds good, it'll give me enough time to tidy up before Charlie gets back."

Once Jake had left giving me a final shake of his head in disbelief, I ran upstairs and hurriedly put everything back in its rightful place. I wasn't sure what to do with my clothes so I just grabbed a trash bag and hid the remains in the back of my wardrobe. It took me less time that I thought to clear up the evidence of the hurricane that hit my room.

I sauntered down the stairs to await the arrival of Leah, and the hell that was shopping.

We decided to go to Port Angeles. We didn't need to go far.

Leah was so excited that I had finally felt the baby kick. I swear her squeals went ultrasonic. She had decided that we would start baby shopping today as we knew everything was fine. She dragged me from shop to shop, picking things out for me left, right and centre. This was almost as bad as shopping with Alice. The one saving grace I had is that Leah, like me, had to stop for toilet and food breaks. We had yet to have lunch and I was getting particularly hungry. Leah was babbling on about something and luckily I didn't have to input much.

We had been looking for somewhere to eat for a while before I was suddenly consumed with the need to eat something. I took off at a run and followed a delicious scent that I could smell on the breeze. I hadn't made it very far before I was grabbed by an unknown assailant. I growled and turned back to face whoever it was that had taken hold of me. I growled?

Leah was holding me by my shoulders with a shocked expression on her face. It was somewhere between bewilderment and disbelief.

"Did you just growl?"

"Yeah... I guess I did. Sorry about that."

"It's... ok. I'm getting used to the weird things about you Bella. But I guess we should really get you something to eat, eh?"

"Good idea. There's something that smells delicious this way."

"Ya think? You were off like a shot! I could barely keep up!" She took a deep breath. "Smells like burgers. Let's go."

We walked our way to a local burger bar, where we both ate far too much. Leah had 2 double cheeseburgers and fries and, surprisingly, so did I. I guess I was finally eating for two!

After lunch Leah led me to a baby superstore. It had everything you could ever want for a newborn, plus a lot more. There were a lot of things that I had never even heard of but apparently, according to Leah, I would desperately need. I decided I would wait a while before investing in too much, so I just bought a few maternity clothes as all of my clothes were now in shreds in the back of my wardrobe. Leah bought a really cute set of dungarees for my bump; we had both decided that they are the cutest thing a baby could ever wear.

Before we left, I asked if we could quickly go to the bank to see how my savings account was going. I handed my card over the counter and asked for a statement. My balance was just short of $700. That wasn't bad. That would get me the basics I would need for the little one. Just as I was on my way out of the bank, I remembered the bank card that Esme had given me. There was no harm in checking was there? I was never going to spend it, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Excuse me, Sir? Can you tell me how much is in this bank account too please?"

I handed over my black, shiny card and nervously waited to see how much Esme had decided to give me. I was expecting about $100, she does tend to go over the top with gifts, they all do.

"Ok Miss Swan, if you could follow me through to the office please and I shall print you off a statement." He stood from behind his desk and led me towards a room at the back. I just shrugged my shoulders at Leah as the Bank Manager opened doors for me that were in my way.

"If you could please take a seat, Miss Swan. I did not realise I was dealing with one of our most distinguished customers, please accept my apologies on my poor customer service. Was it just a statement you were looking for today or would you like to make a withdrawal?"

I was suddenly very anxious. This man was going above and beyond the call of duty. How much was exactly in the account?

"Just a statement today please."

"Of course Miss Swan, here you are."

He handed me a bit of paper face down on very expensive paper. I picked it up and turned it over very carefully. I felt the colour drain from my face as I read the amount. Just how many zeroes was that? 8? Oh my dear god.

"Is everything in order Miss Swan?"

"Yes perfectly fine thank you. I must be going."

"Good. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

I got out of there as quickly as I could. I never understood how much money the Cullen's actually had. Esme had given me free reign on their money, I was shocked. As I stood outside the office, thinking about how much was there, I decided there and then that I would never ever touch any of that money ever again. I walked back into the main bank back to my shopping partner.

"You alright?"

"Yeh they just had a query with my account but everything is sorted now. Don't worry."

I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Do you fancy heading back soon?"

I glanced at my watch and didn't realise how late it had got. I wasn't even tired. I suddenly had an idea.

"Leah, do you mind if I drive back to Forks? It has been forever since I last drove as everyone is so mega-protective over me! It would really perfect my day if you would. Please. Please. Please?" I threw her the best puppy dog face I could muster and waited for her reply.

"Jake will kill me for doing this," she muttered under her breath, again I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear, "Ok but you are not to tell anyone of this. One condition though, you are coming back to mine for a bit and you will let me drive from Forks to La Push."

"That sounds fair enough." I gave her a big grin and she threw me the keys. I caught them effortlessly.

I ran over to her car and jumped in the driver's side, raring to go.

"You going to put the lights on?"

I was confused. "Leah, why would I put the lights on? It's late but it's not dark!"

"Um yeh it is. Just put your lights on k?"

I agreed but couldn't understand. I could see perfectly. I could even see the individual leaves on the trees as we passed them by.

"You going a bit fast there oh mommy dear?"

I glanced at the speedo, 80 km/h. Oops. I didn't realise how fast I was going. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster and I didn't seem able to control myself. Leah took over the driving just as we got the other side of Forks. She had barely spoken a word the whole way back, I just decided to let her think about whatever it was that was bothering her. She would tell me when she was ready.

* * *

We arrived at the Clearwater residence about an hour after we left Port Angeles. As I got out the car, I realised that everything was quiet, too quiet. Leah told me to go in whilst she grabbed the bags from the trunk. I crept up to the door sensing something was up. I could hear heavy breathing from inside the house but nothing else seemed out of place. I grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. The door swung open and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"HAPPY BABY SHOWER!"

The room had been decorated with pale pink banners and balloons, and the table in the corner was covered in every type of finger food you could ever think of. Every single member of the La Push pack was here, as well as Billy, Old Quil and Emily. Sat right in the middle of all of them looking extremely proud was none other than my own father, Charlie. He was holding a small box to his chest and trying to hold on to the tear that was threatening to fall.

"Here you are Bella. These are your first ever shoes. I would like you to have them for your daughter."

"Thank you Dad, that means a lot to me."

I received so many gifts, I didn't realise it wasn't just the Cullen's who went over the top. The party was amazing. I guess I didn't mind as much as none of this was really for me. Everyone took a turn at placing their hands on my belly feeling the baby kicking underneath. The party lasted for several hours before people started to leave. Charlie was one of the last to go. He had fallen asleep in the corner a few times already so I decided it was best for him to leave and get back to his own bed. The cruiser that was hidden around the block was filled up with all the presents I had been given. Charlie could barely see out the back there were so many.

I waved everyone off and went back to help clear up. There was no food left, the wolves had seen to that. I just helped Leah wash the dishes whilst Seth and Jake cleared up the mess left by the wrapping paper.

"Thank you Leah, this was amazing."

"No problem. You gave Jake a heart attack though this morning at the hospital. He was on his way back here to cancel everything when Sam launched himself at wolf-form at the Rabbit."

I heard Jake laugh in the living room. The atmosphere was so different this evening than it was earlier today. I felt amazing. I felt as if I was seeing and hearing clearly for the first time in months. I gathered the remaining things together before taking them out to Leah's car. Whilst I was out there I heard Jake and Leah whispering in the house.

"We were out shopping and she just took off like a rocket! She was running almost as fast I could. I didn't know what to do so I just made a joke out of it! Why are you shaking your head? What did you want me to do? She's been freaked out enough today I'm not going to make it any worse! I was just glad that there were no humans around at the time! You want to know the best thing Jake? As you don't believe that anything is going on? She growled. Like them. She growled."

They would have been shouting at each other if they hadn't have been talking so quietly.

"What do you want me to do? She's my friend! Her Dad is friends with my Dad! I can't ask her to leave. I won't do it. I don't care what theories some of the guys have come up with!" I could almost see the grief etched on Jake's face with the anguish in his voice. I didn't understand why I would have to leave.

"You don't know the weirdest thing yet, when she drove back from Port Angeles, yes I know don't look at me like that, she not _that _breakable, anyway when she drove back it was pitch-black and she didn't need to put on the lights on the car. She swore blind that she could see perfectly! What the hell is going on!"

I just stared into space as I heard everything they said. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried me into the kitchen where they were talking.

"If you could include me in this conversation it would be much appreciated. I guess you didn't realise my hearing is another thing on the list that has improved! Now what the hell have you guys been saying behind my back?" My tone was very calm even though on the inside I was seething. Even though these were my two closest friends, there was no need for them to be like this. I would rather they said it to my face.

"Ok let's go into the forest, I don't want Sue overhearing."

Jake grabbed my hand to lead me outside and I shook him on. I was not in the mood for affection. Leah nodded at Jake and ran into the forest, phasing into a small grey wolf.

"Jake I am not riding Leah. It was bad enough that time I rode you and now I have a massive bump to contend with. Count me out."

"Don't worry, I'm not having you travel like that again. I just wanted to test something. You have to follow us to a meeting place we use."

"What the hell! How do you expect me to keep up with you?"

Jake looked sheepishly at me.

"Ok fine, lead the way." Jake phased right in front of me, which stunned me. He had never phased so close before. I was overwhelmed by his scent at a wolf being this close. He smelt like the forest, heavy and musky. He snorted at me to follow, and then wrinkled his nose slightly taking off at a jog.

Well this was brilliant. I would be happy to prove them wrong. I slowly walked after them into the tree line. Leah came up behind and gently nudged me urging me to go quicker. I just stood there with my arms folded refusing to be part of their game.

Jake growled at my lack of participation which sent me into defensive mode. I crouched in a protective crouch as a snarl ripped through my body; he was really starting to piss me off. He took off running as I chased him through the forest, launching myself over branches and ferns without the fear of falling as I once would have. It wasn't until Leah was running alongside me that I realised how fast I was going. I slowed down, unlike my heart that was going like the clappers. Jake did a circuit in wolf form before approaching me in human form, his palms raised.

"Everything is fine. Please don't attack me."

"I won't attack you Jake, please can you explain what is going on here? People can't do that, let alone pregnant women!"

"Think about everything that has been happening to you Bells, you said it yourself that something bizarre is going on. First it was the meat thing, then your nails, you haven't been sleeping right for months and yet you seem perfectly fine during the day. Then, within the last few days, your senses have overloaded and you can run as fast as us."

"Jake, spell it out to me. What are you trying to say?" I knew what it was I just wanted him to say the word.

"Bella, we think that you are slowly turning into a... Vampire."

* * *

What do you think?

Everyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter.


	6. Day Two Hundred

A massive thank you once again to each of my 500 readers and to my even more amazing reviewers. You guys give me the confidence I need to carry on this story!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 6

Day Two Hundred

Everything finally made sense. All of the changes I had been through all summed up to one thing. My baby was slowly turning me into a vampire. After all of that time that I had wished to become one of them, I suddenly wasn't so sure of my future anymore. I no longer slept, so I no longer dreamed of the possibilities of the future. I was stuck in the reality of everyday life. Each day brought the fear of what the next change could be. My baby, we had assumed had cocooned itself in a substance as hard as a vampire's skin to protect itself, which is why we couldn't see it on the ultrasound. Me and Jake had sat and discussed everything and I knew that as a newborn, I couldn't risk being around my Dad at all, at least not for the first year or so.

It saddened me that Charlie would never see his granddaughter grow up. We still had no idea how this baby would develop or how long it would take. With much objection from everyone at La Push, I knew that I would not endanger the life of anyone I cared about so I had made the decision to leave.

The time had come. This was going to be my last day in Forks. I had no idea what to tell Charlie but I knew that I would be able to when the time came. I sat alone in my room as I decided what to and what not to pack. I wouldn't be able to take much as I would be carrying it all. Luckily, the weather had started to warm up so I wouldn't need to take jumpers to keep warm, not that I would need them for much longer anyway. I decided on packing as light as possible, taking only a few photos, some clothing, the CD and the flight passes that Carlisle and Esme had given me for my birthday last year. They would be my ticket out of here. I had no idea where I was going but I just hoped that my instinct would guide me. I would head for the only people I knew would help me. But the only problem was that I had no idea where they were or how to find them.

My baby had been unusually quiet today, sensing my sadness. She still gave me a little nudge then and again to let me know she was ok. I had packed nothing for her. I couldn't think that far ahead yet. It still seemed like an age away but in truth would only be another 8 weeks. I would cross that bridge when I had to. It didn't take me long to pack all of my possessions away so I just sat on my bed, waiting for Charlie to come home.

I think Charlie had sensed that something was up. I had been spending more and more time with him these last few weeks. I had even gone fishing with him once or twice. In preparation for my departure, I had cooked him enough food to last him a good few weeks so that he wouldn't resort to eating take away every night. I planned to come back and visit him, to make sure he was ok, even if he never knew I was here.

It was still quite early in the morning, so instead of sitting here and sulking all day, I decided to go to La Push. I had a new found love for speed with my new ability for running. I left everything behind and set off into the forest. This place no longer held the dread I once felt. Once I had disappeared into the tree line, I took off running. It was amazing. The wind gusted around me as I launched myself over fallen trees and through the under growth. As I approached La Push, I was flanked by Quil and Embry, ensuring my safe arrival at La Push. I began laughing at my weird way of travelling as they chuffed along with me.

When we arrived at the Black residence, Jake was stood out on the front porch with his arms folded.

"Bella, you could have just phoned and I would have come and picked you up. There was no need to run all the way here." He chastised me.

"It's no problem. I quite enjoy running now and besides, I'm barely out of breath!" I had become more used to running as the days passed, even though I was enormous as ever, I was faster too.

"Ok well as you are never going to listen to me, what do we owe this pleasure?" He raised an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to go inside.

"I don't know if you would consider it a pleasure, when you hear what I have to say. Would you mind asking Leah to come over? She needs to hear this too." My previous happy tone was replaced by that of sadness and regret for what I was about to do.

"Sure sure I'll give her a ring."

Whilst we were waiting for Leah to arrive, Jake offered me some food. I declined the offer; I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. I haven't eaten for a few days thinking about it. I had completely lost my appetite because of what I was about to do.

Jake clearly knew something was up as I saw him watching me constantly out the corner of his eye. He came in with 8 rounds of sandwiches and thrust one in my direction.

"Please just eat it. I know you, you wouldn't have eaten anything today."

I begrudgingly took the sandwich and picked at it until Leah arrived. It tasted foul but I didn't want to mention that to Jake.

Leah knocked on the door about 10 minutes later. Jake went to let her in and they both came back looking very worried. Leah came and sat down next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" I realised that this was going to be more difficult than I first thought. Her tone was so kind, I felt the tears start to descend down my face.

I took a deep breath, knowing that the longer I left it, the more difficult it would be to leave.

"As you both know we have been talking about this pregnancy and what it means to everyone around." I glanced at Leah and Jake, both of whom had mixed expressions of understanding and melancholy. "I have made the decision to leave. I am going to ask Charlie to take me to the airport first thing tomorrow morning. Please don't ask me where I'm going as I have no idea."

Neither spoke for a few moments. Leah removed her arm from my shoulders and went and buried her head into Jake's chest as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Jake just stared at me with blank eyes for what seemed like an age before he slowly nodded, understanding more than anyone my worries of hurting the people I love.

"Please don't leave Bella. Please." Leah was desperately trying to make me stay, even though the decision had been made weeks ago. Jake was comforting her as best he could.

"I will keep in touch I promise. I just couldn't live with myself if I ever ended up hurting any of you. You all mean so much to me. I promise you Leah, that you will one day meet your niece. I've always said that I want her to know her family, and that includes you. This will not be the last time we see each other. Especially if we have an eternity." I gave her a small supportive smile as she peeled herself off Jake and wrapped her arms around me.

"Niece? Oh Bella that's amazing. Thank you so much. Jake have you got that thing?" She was speaking very fast and I doubt I would have been able to keep up should I have been completely human. Tears were still streaming down her face but she had the light back in her eyes.

Jake stepped out of the room and came back with a small box in his hands. He sat down opposite me and held it out. The very ornate box was absolutely dwarfed in his enormous hands. I took it graciously and opened the box. I gently lifted out the bracelet that was inside and inspected in carefully. It looked so fragile. It was a small leather strap with lots of little wooden charms hanging off of it, all in different colours. Jake noticed my interest and explained.

"It's handmade as I know you hate gifts. We were going to give it to you once the baby was born, but now is as good a time as any. When we found out about the little one, I asked every member of the pack to carve their own charm for the bracelet. Each wolf charm represents a wolf from the pack."

As I inspected closer I noticed that each wolf had indeed been carved and were painted in the colour of the Wolf's fur that they corresponded to.

"All the guys would appreciate it if you would wear it so you won't forget us. This is to let you know that no matter where you are, or what you're doing, we will always be there for you if you need us."

"This has to be the best gift I have ever received, thank you so much. Can you pass the message onto the other pack members please? I don't know what I would have done without you guys."

Leah helped me put it on and did it up tightly so it couldn't fall off. I just sat staring at the intricate detail on each of the wolves. Jake had carved his slightly bigger than everyone else and his wolf had a cheeky grin, his tongue sticking out.

We sat for a while and just talked about what I was going to do. We looked up all sorts of places that were considerably cloudy, where the Cullen's might consider living. I didn't know how long it would take me to find them or even if they were still in the United States for that matter.

I hadn't been up to the house since the day after my first scan. That place held to many painful memories and I knew that I would not find anything up there, telling me where they had gone.

Whilst we were talking I remembered about the letter that Esme had sent me.

"Alaska."

Jake and Leah turned to face me, at the sudden mention of an actual location.

"What?"

"Alaska. I remember them talking about the Denali Clan. They were considered relatives of some sort to the Cullen's. Can you google it for me to see if there are any nearby airports?"

Jake typed it in and waiting for the page to load.

"I think the nearest major town you will be able to get to would be Anchorage. That's not too far from Denali, especially as how fast you can run now. I've had a look at you should be able to get a flight tomorrow. I very much doubt that it's busy." Jake shuddered at the thought of Alaska, he thought Forks was cold enough.

"Ok so Anchorage it is. I suppose I should really be leaving. Charlie will be home soon and I want to spend as much time with him as possible, in case, you know..." I didn't want to even think about not seeing Charlie again. I knew I would be determined to control myself as soon as I could so that I would see my father as soon as possible.

I stood up from the couch and made my way over to the door. Leah ran in front of me and wrapped me into a massive hug.

"Promise me I will see you soon. Promise me."

"Leah, I will be back when I am no longer a threat, that is all I can guarantee. I will phone you as soon as I touch down though. How's that?"

"Good, I want to hear all details. Leave nothing out."

We laughed together, we both knew that she would squeeze me for every last bit of my journey.

Once Leah had let me go, I was picked up in the massive, hot embrace that was Jake.

"I want to know too. Phone me first." He whispered into my ear so that Leah wouldn't hear.

"Of course I will." I whispered back.

As Jake put me down, he shivered slightly but tried to pass it off as nothing.

"I'm cold aren't I?" He just nodded, nothing really surprised me anymore. "Oh well, I guess it was to be expected. At least my heart's still beating!" I tried to make a joke as we left the house and walked into the forest. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug.

"Listen to me Bella. Even when your heart does stop beating, you will be welcome here. You are a part of the tribe and will always be. No matter whether you are human, vampire or something in between. Don't even think that. We will see each other again. We will walk on First Beach again."

I agreed with him through the tears that had finally fallen. I was suddenly unable to speak.

"How are you getting home? Do you want a lift?" Jake looked concerned at my grief that had finally surfaced.

I composed myself enough to be able to speak.

"No thank you Jake, I think the run will do me good. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. Goodbye."

I couldn't look back as I disappeared once again into the green mass.

As the distance from La Push increased, I could hear several wolves howling in pain in the background.

* * *

I arrived back at the house just before Charlie got home from work. I inspected my skin for scratches that I would have got from the various thorns on the bushes and yet, found none. Another thing to add to the list - cold, hard skin.

I gathered some ingredients together so that I could make Grandma Swan's beef bourguignon, Charlie's favourite. It was well under way when Charlie came home.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" Start off with small talk, always helps.

"Yeh it wasn't bad. Didn't really do much. Me and the guys were playing cards for most of the afternoon. How about you Bells?"

"I spent some time in La Push before coming back to cook tea."

"It smells lovely, you know it's my favourite."

Silence ensued over the house as I served up our last meal together. Even if I was to come back, I certainly wouldn't be eating human food.

"Bells can I be frank with you?" Oh no, he knew something. "What are you hiding from me? You can't pretend to me." He just looked at me waiting for an answer.

I didn't know how to respond, I couldn't tell him the truth. I decided to be as truthful as possible.

"I want to go and find Edward. I need him to know that he is going to be a Dad. I'm really sorry to tell you that I'm leaving. Hopefully for only a little while but I must go. I need to know whether he wants anything to do with his daughter." I tried to remain calm throughout my little speech, reassuring Charlie that I had thought this over and this was my only option.

I watched as his face went purple for a while before it returned to its normal colour.

"I can tell I won't be able to change your mind, you're too stubborn, just like me. So I guess I'll just have to accept it. I take it you will be leaving sooner rather than later as you have cooked me this meal." He didn't shout which surprised me. I guess he had prepared himself for something like this. Maybe I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"I have a flight tomorrow to Anchorage. Edward has some family nearby so I figured that would be the best way to try and find them."

"Thank you for telling me. I don't think I would cope if you left me again without telling me where you'd gone. You promise to keep me updated." I felt immensely guilty for the time I fled to Phoenix to escape the clutches of James.

"I will phone you as soon as I touch down and as soon as I find out anything, I promise."

We just sat there in silence for a while, not quite sure what to say to each other.

"I know this isn't probably the best time to ask, but have you thought of any baby names?"

That was not something that I expected Charlie to say. To be honest, I hadn't really thought much about it.

"I'm not sure. I want it to be something to do with the family but I don't know the names of the women in our family."

"Well, you have Renée," I shook my head, Renée had not been the most supportive in this pregnancy. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. "Ok, well her mum was called Marie, which is who you're named after," I could name my baby after me but I didn't particularly like my middle name so that was out of the question. "and my mother was called Elizabeth. I don't think there's anyone else; sorry we don't have a particularly big family."

"That's ok. It's a good starting point." I had already started playing around with names in my head.

We sat in silence for a while longer. I sat staring out of the window with my hands on my stomach, feeling my daughter gently nudging me underneath her protective cocoon.

"Can I feel?" Charlie was looking at me from his chair with a very nervous look on his face.

"Of course you can, Dad. She's quite active at the moment." He warily placed his hands on my shirt as he felt my daughter moving about.

A huge smile emerged on his face as he started to coo to my belly.

"You were like this. Never stopped moving. You kept Renée up at night all the time. How are you sleeping?"

"Just fine Dad." He didn't need to know that I hadn't slept in a month. He stayed there for a while happily cooing to his granddaughter whilst I hummed my lullaby, which always seemed to keep her happy.

As night drew in, Charlie decided to go to bed ready for the drive to the airport in the morning. He cuddled me tightly for a while before shivering and heading off to sleep.

"You should really put a jumper on Bells, it won't do you or the baby any good to be that cold."

I laughed at my private joke before I cleared up all the dishes from our dinner and went upstairs to check I had everything I would need packed. As I started to think about what lay ahead for me in the next few weeks, I started to feeling sick with worry. I made it to the bathroom just on time as my dinner resurfaced. My mouth felt horrible so I cleaned my teeth to feel better.

When I rinsed my toothbrush off, I noticed that the bristles had completely disintegrated. Great, I have sharp teeth too now. I threw it into the bin to dispose of the evidence and listened intently to make sure I had not disturbed Charlie. He was still snoring soundly. I went back into my room and settled down in the rocking chair next to my window thinking of the last 18 months in Forks. There was still one more thing I wanted to see before I left Forks, so I opened up my window and jumped down onto the ground beneath me. I took off running in the familiar direction, not stopping until I recognised the scenery around me.

I reached the memorable arch in the trees and stepped through into the meadow. The flowers were in bloom just as I remembered and yet it was missing something. It felt empty without him here so I didn't stay long. I just wanted one last chance to remember this place, in case I never came back.

For the first time in days, I felt hungry on the way back to the house. About a mile away, a delicious scent drifted across my path and I didn't hesitate in following it. I followed it for several hundred metres and up a tree. In front of me sat the most elegant creature I had ever seen. It was a lynx. It growled at me and in an instant I was growling back. As it threw itself at me, I grabbed it and rolled off the tree branch, plummeting towards the ground. Instinct I never knew I had took over as I dug my new fangs into the throbbing vein on its neck. Once it had been completely drained of blood, I threw the carcass aside and the realisation of what I had done hit me. My heart was going at a mile a minute in my chest as I stared at the dead creature, the creature that I had killed, that lay on the floor under a tree across from me.

I sat there for a while before I remembered that I had to dispose of the body. I buried into the ground in front of the tree and placed the body in there. I covered it over with dirt and marked a small cross in the tree, showing my respects for the now dead animal.

I ran back to the house and headed straight for the shower. My clothes were ruined so they went in the bin along with my toothbrush from earlier. The guilt I felt for killing the animal was a deep contrast to the intense relief from hunger I now felt. Once I had had my shower I went back to the rocking chair and waited for dawn, possibly the last time I would ever see the sun rise here.

* * *

Dawn came quicker than I expected.

Charlie barely spoke a word all morning. He was mourning me before I had even left. I had made him pancakes so that he wouldn't go hungry this morning. We loaded my solitary bag into the car and slowly made our way to Port Angeles for my flight to Anchorage.

As we left Forks, I stared out the window as we passed all the places I had spent the last few months. I was so sad to leave it all behind but I knew it was for the best. I had to keep it together for Charlie as he thought I would be back shortly.

As we passed the Newton's outfitters store, I saw Jessica pushing a pram into the store. Charlie spoke as he saw me raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Jessica Stanley had her baby last week. It's a little boy. She's called him Mike I think. I thought he was a bit of an ugly baby to be honest. Yours will be much prettier."

I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's opinion and he soon joined me in amusement. The awkward atmosphere from before had disappeared, even though we spoke as much as earlier.

As we left the town borders, I remembered the very similar journey I made into the town. Who would have thought that little Bella Swan would find herself sad to leave when she had been so stubborn to come in the first place. Not me for sure.

As we drove through the forest something caught my attention out the corner of my eye. I focussed on the blur to find that all 10 members of the wolf pack were running alongside the car, accompanying my journey to Port Angeles.

When we entered the town borders, the sound of the wolf pack was heard coming from the forest as a farewell to me.

"I must tell Billy about that. The wolves have been very active around La Push. We can't have any of the boys around there getting hurt, they spend so much time in the forest as it is."

Poor Charlie. If only he knew the truth.

"Dad, do you mind if we quickly stop at the bank? I just need to withdraw some money for my stay."

"Sure Bells, I'll wait outside."

I hopped out of the car and made my way into the bank. One of the few things I had packed was the bank card from Esme. The bank manager rose from his seat when he saw me approach and abruptly led me into his office.

"Miss Swan! How lovely it is to see you again! What can I do for you today? Another statement or a withdrawal?" He was very slimy but I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible so I played along with his little joke.

"Actually today I would like to make a withdrawal." I said in a very authoritative voice.

"Ok then. How much would you like? On site today we can supply you with up to half a million dollars should you wish."

I had no idea how much I should take. Half a million was far too much but I wasn't sure how much I would need as I had no idea when I would be able to make it to a bank again.

"I think $30,000 should be plenty if that is ok?"

"No problem. Would you like it in big notes, small notes or a mixture?"

"A mixture, please."

It took them about 5 minutes to gather that vast amount of cash for me and for me to bid them farewell. I stuffed it all in my satchel and ran back out to the car and made my apologies to Charlie, saying there was a big queue. He just grunted at me as we made our way to the airport.

We arrived with only 30 minutes to spare so I quickly checked-in and gave my luggage to the steward. I decided to travel first class as that is what the flight pass had paid for. I was assured by the staff that my luggage would be completely safe.

Charlie gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was just like me, it would be hard to say a long goodbye. He stood there waving at me as I made my way through the departure gate and onto the plane. Within minutes, the plane had taken off and as we passed over the state of Washington, I said my final goodbyes to the place where I had finally found home.#

What do you think?

Again, if you review you will get a preview of the next chapter.

Steph


	7. Day Two Hundred and Thirty

Nearly 700 reads! Thank you guys! Thanks to everyone who has signed up for all sorts of alerts and to those who review! This chapter is for everyone who has supported me on every chapter of this story.

This has been my favourite chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it means so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Day Two Hundred and Thirty

The flight to Anchorage was as expected. Several hours of hell. All the flight attendants were very helpful, offering me food and drinks and whatever it was I needed. That was, they were nice to my face. Little did they know that I could hear their cruel gossip when they were out of sight. They theorised over all the reasons why a heavily pregnant _girl _would be flying _first class _to Anchorage. They thought that clearly I had been knocked up by a top businessman unbeknown to his wife so he was flying me north so that his wife never found out. I didn't care to be honest. Whatever they guessed wouldn't be the truth so I just kept the pretence up and smiled at them whenever they smiled at me. We had some turbulence over Canada which my baby didn't enjoy very much; she kicked the hell out of me the whole time. The landing was fairly smooth and we touched down without too many problems. I thanked the flight attendants with a smirk and got off of that plane as quickly as I could.

I grabbed my luggage and headed for the nearest taxi. I had no idea where I was going so I just asked for the closest hotel.

We pulled up outside an average looking hotel. Perfect. Not too expensive, but not too cheap. I still wanted to live fairly decently even if I wouldn't need it to sleep or eat. I approached the reception desk to find a very small, old lady with horn rimmed glasses and grey curly hair.

"Hello. Welcome to Hotel Sheraton. I'm Judith. How may we help you today?" Her tone was cheerful enough and I didn't feel judged by her in the slightest. I breathed in deeply and realised that she had a very flowery scent but it wasn't tempting in the slightest, even though I was hungry. All I could see was this little old lady with a happy face in front of me.

"Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to get a room. Do you have any free at the moment?" She had been polite to me. It was a good change to the rest of my day.

"We sure do. It's $75 a night. How long will you be staying?" She never looked at me like I couldn't afford it. I was glad to meet someone who didn't judge people by how they looked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm looking for someone."

"That's ok darling, you can pay when you leave if that's easier for you." She gave me a warm smile as she handed me a key to a room. "If you need any help, just give me a call, and I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you so much. It's great to finally see a friendly face." I was truly grateful that I had met someone I kind of like.

"No problem, honey. If I'm honest I found myself in a situation similar to yours so I can understand what you're going through." She gave me a wink as I made my way over to the elevator.

The room was basic but clean and warm. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room covered in thick, fluffy blankets. I had my own bathroom too which was tiled but very welcoming nonetheless.

I put my few belongings on the side, phoned the various people at home to let them know I had arrived safely and started my first day in Alaska.

* * *

A month had now passed since the day I arrived in Anchorage. Judith had become a confidant to me somewhat and we often had coffee when she had finished work. Every pregnancy worry I had, she reassured me that everything was normal. I had told her everything about my life to this point minus the supernatural aspects and she listened to every detail I gave her. She told me some of the stories from her life and how she came to live in Anchorage. My situation and hers had been very similar. Her lover had left her and she searched to find him, they were reunited shortly before she gave birth to the first of 3 sons.

Her story gave me hope that I would one day be reunited with Edward.

Each day was the same story. I headed out to the Denali National Park to hunt and to try and find the where the Denali Clan lived. Whenever the Cullen's mentioned where they lived, I always pictured it being it a house on the outskirts of a small village. I was wrong. Their house was somewhere in the vast wilderness that was the Denali National Preserve. Each day I covered a little more ground, narrowing down the places where the house could be.

I had learnt the scent of many of my favourite animals. My most favourite prey was now either the Lynx, it always reminded me of my first meal of my new life, or a big stag. The life force in a stag always rejuvenated me which meant that after I would not have to eat for a few days.

I could still eat human food but it no longer held the flavour that it once did. Most foods tasted like a mixture of cardboard and soil, not pleasant in the slightest.

It was easier to hunt whilst searching for the Denali family as it provided a distraction I sometimes needed when I got too annoyed that I wasn't getting anywhere fast.

I had been here officially a month before I even crossed the scent of another vampire.

Judith had been taken into hospital, with minor heart palpitations and I had gone along with her for some moral support. Whilst Judith was being seen by a doctor, I wandered round the hospital, trying to forget all the times that I had found myself in places like here. An idea suddenly crossed my mind, why hadn't I thought if it before.

"Excuse me," I asked the receptionist, "do you know if Dr. Cullen is working today?"

The receptionist looked me up and down before saying in a patronising tone,

"Sorry sweetie, no he is not." Well that was helpful.

"Can you tell me when he will next be working then please?" My patience was wearing thin with people these days.

"I am so sorry," Liar "but he hasn't been working here for several months. He moved away with his... wife."

Ah I see. She was bitter about him leaving. Poor Carlisle, I don't think he realised the effect he had on people.

"Can you tell me please where he is working now?"

"I'm sorry but we cannot release that kind of information." That was clearly the end to our conversation so I walked away from the desk and headed back to Judith's room. As I was walking away I heard the receptionist mutter under her breath 'if I knew where he had gone, I would go to...' I had to speed up slightly to stop myself from giggling and embarrassing the poor woman.

When I got back to the room, I was told that Judith would have to stay in overnight so that they could keep an eye on her. She gave me an apologetic smile as we couldn't go for coffee like we normally did.

"It's ok don't worry. I'll head back to the hotel. I should really speak to my Dad anyway. Get well soon."

I slowly made my way outside, appreciative of the fresh air after being in the hospital for an hour or so. I sat on a bench and just breathed in the refreshing Alaskan air. I had been there a while when a sweet scent crossed my nose, a scent that was indisputably a vampire. I searched for the culprit when my eyes set on a female across the street from where I was sat. She was walking fairly quickly so I decided to follow her.

She was fairly tall, with medium length honey-blonde hair. She was almost as inhumanely beautiful as Rosalie, undoubtedly a vampire. It was a particularly cloudy day, so she walked about with ease. She seemed to be searching for something so I kept my distance, keeping just close enough so I could approach her if I needed to.

She was soon joined by another female, who was slightly smaller than the first and had straight black hair. Her skin didn't seem as pale as the blonde female. In comparison, she almost had an olive complexion.

"It's no use, Carmen. I can't find her. I have looked everywhere and can't pick up her scent anywhere." The blonde female spoke. What she said piqued my interest, who were they looking for?

"I know Kate. Maybe she didn't stop here for long. We will have to let Esme know. I have asked in all the hotels and none of them have an Isabella Swan checked in." She had a slight Spanish accent, hidden beneath her velvety voice.

Wait, they were looking for me, why? They wouldn't find an Isabella Swan anywhere, I had checked in under a pseudonym, Marie Masen, but now regretted it.

"We should head back. We're not gaining any ground here. She could have moved on as quickly as she arrived. Esme only knew she flew here. She could have rented a car or anything and gone elsewhere. We just don't know."

"I agree. We need to investigate the scent of that other creature that has been crossing our territory too. They must be vegetarian like us; there have been no unexplained disappearances."

They headed for a nearby parked car. It was a new Jaguar, clearly the Denali's had as much money as the Cullen's.

I ran after them as quickly as possible without attracting any unwanted attention.

"Kate, Carmen, wait please."

They both looked back at me and their eyes widened. When I reached them, they pulled me into a nearby alleyway.

"How do you know our names?"

"I heard you talking. Sorry I shouldn't have listened in but I needed to know if you were the ones I had been looking for the past month."

Kate glimpsed Carmen before whispering, "Carmen, I think it's her."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's all her. The strange scent on our territory, the person Esme has had us look for, this is her. I'm sure of it."

They both stared at me for a while before noticing my massive bump protruding from under my shirt. Carmen raised an eyebrow at me.

"You, Bella is it, have a lot of explaining to do." I felt threatened until an enormous grin passed across her face and she enveloped me in a hug. "You must come back with us. Everyone would love to meet you."

I was dragged back to the car and sat in the back. In an instant, we were flying through the Alaskan countryside on the way to the Denali household.

* * *

It took us about 20 minutes of driving before we turned off the main road and onto a gravel driveway. The driveway was about 3 miles long and almost completely hidden by the undergrowth. A human would never know to look for it. The driveway, instead of arriving at the house, just led to an enormous garage which was big enough for about 8 cars.

"Ok we have a bit of a run ahead of us now. Would it be ok for one of us to carry you?" I knew Kate was trying to be polite so I let her down gently.

"Thank you for the offer but I should be ok. I can run pretty quickly you know." They both stared at me in amazement.

"You're human Bella. I don't think you will be able to keep up." Carmen said to me in the gentlest way possible.

"I may appear human, but I assure there is more to me than meets the eye. Please lead the way and I'll do my best to keep up." I grinned at both of them as they shook their heads at me in confusion.

"I'll run ahead to let them know we're having a visitor..." Carmen darted out the garage and off through the snowy fields into the distance.

Kate turned back to me. She had a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Well, let's see what you're made of. Try to keep up." She laughed as she dashed off after Carmen.

I knew this was my chance to test myself. If I could keep up with a fully fledged vampire, then I was definitely on my way to earning a place in this world. As the garage door started to shut, I pushed myself the fastest I had ever run after Kate. The freedom this even faster speed gave me made me chuckle as the distance closed between me and the blonde vampire in front of me.

She started to slow as we approached the enormous white house hidden amongst the Alaskan forest. I started to pick up on various other scents the closer we got. Kate gave me a quick nod of approval as we came nearer to the front door.

She opened the door for me as we entered into a room which was a similar size to the house in Forks. However, this room had a much earthier feel. There were lots of wooden beams and most of the furniture was dark leather. It felt really warm and welcoming.

Carmen came into the living room just after we arrived accompanied by a male vampire. He had black hair and a very friendly face, just like Carmen. He also appeared to be of Mediterranean origin as his skin was olive too.

"Eleazar, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan."

"Encantada mi Bella. You are a very interesting person if I don't say so myself." His eyes studied me for a while before he smiled and sat down on one of the sofas. I guess he was just like Carlisle with his sense of discovery.

Kate sensed my awkwardness and pushed me towards another couch.

"Sit down for a while. Irina and Tanya should be back shortly. They are just on a hunt."

Eleazar just sat across from me staring intently. Every once in a while he would shake his head and mutter something incomprehensible under his breath.

Within 10 minutes, the door flew open as the people I assumed to be Tanya and Irina entered into the living space. I knew Tanya as she was the one with the flowing strawberry blonde hair so I guessed that Irina was the one who stood directly behind her, the one with chin length silvery blonde hair. Kate pulled me to my feet and introduced me to her two sisters.

"Tanya, Irina, this is Bella." They both looked me up and down, I was getting quite used to this now, before their eyes settled on my baby bump. Tanya stepped forward suddenly making me jump, then she took my hand in a pleasant gesture. I was surprised when her skin didn't feel cold to mine.

"Welcome to our home. It is finally good to meet you after all this time. Would you please mind explaining what has happened to lead you to being stood in the middle of Alaska in our front room?"

"It's quite a long story..."They all snickered then Eleazar spoke.

"I think time is something we all have plenty of..."

I was a bit hesitant in explaining my life story to all of these people who I had only known for a few hours. But then again, if the Cullen's trusted them then so should I.

I told them everything. From my first day in Forks to when I found out about the Cullen's secret to the day that Edward left me in the forest. None of them interrupted me. They just sat and listened to every detail, even if they did tense up slightly when I started talking about the wolves.

When I had finished my story, they all sat in silence for a while digesting the information I had given them. Tanya was the first to move. I was wary of meeting her as I had heard of the history between her and Edward and yet, she seemed very kind when it came down to it. She came and sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into her arms as the last few months of grief came pouring out from deep within my heart.

"Sweetie, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Carmen asked me softly as she passed me a box of tissues. I just shook my head and waited for the onslaught. They just looked amongst themselves lingering until the first one broke the silence. Once again, it was Tanya.

"It has not escaped our attention that you are quite heavily pregnant. Am I right in assuming that Edward is the father to this child?" She enunciated each word clearly, even though I'm not sure she realised she was doing it.

"Yes. Edward is the only man I have ever been with." They all hissed at this. Kate spoke out against her better judgement.

"So you're telling me that he fucked you and then left you in the forest on your own and you haven't heard from them since? None of them at all?"

"I have not seen any of the Cullen's since that day. You are the first true vampires I have seen in 8 months. I did find a letter from Esme when I went to their house, but that was by pure chance."

"I can't believe this. After claiming that he's a gentleman, then leaving you knocked up back in Forks! And we've all felt pity for him these last few months at his depression!" She stood up and started pacing around the room to try and calm herself down.

"It's not his fault. I doubt he even realised that I could become pregnant. I don't think the others know what happened between us. He would have tried to keep it quiet." I defended him. I knew that if he had have known I would have at least heard from him.

Carmen, always calm and collected, spoke to me next.

"Why have you come to Alaska?"

"I came here to try and find out anything I could about their whereabouts. Esme said in her letter that should I ever need anything that you would help me but I didn't comprehend how far into the wilderness you all lived."

She smiled. "We don't like to socialise with people as much as the Cullen's. We like to keep to ourselves a lot more. Esme has been worried about you. She has kept the knowledge she has of you to herself. She panicked slightly when she noticed you had withdrawn a fair amount of money and flown to Anchorage. She phoned me last week to ask to check on you. She will be so happy to know that you are safe."

"If it's ok with you, I would like to find them myself so I can give them a chance to be part of my little girl's life."

Kate and Irina squealed. "It's a little girl! Fabulous! Do you have any names???" Excitable vampires were slightly scary.

"I'm not too sure. I'm hoping that when I meet her, her name will become apparent. Do you have any other questions?" I looked to Eleazar, he had been silent this whole time.

"You have a very powerful latent ability. It is almost overwhelming. How many vampires have you managed to block out?"

"Only Edward. I couldn't block Jasper's empathy or Alice's visions. How do you know that?"

"My apologies. I worked for the Volturi, I can recognise abilities in other vampires and I must say I am very impressed with yours. Would you mind if we test you?"

"Not at all. Just don't hurt me ok?"

Eleazar nodded to Kate and she approached me with her palms outstretched.

"This should only tingle..." I didn't trust her, she had an evil look in her eyes. But when her palms made contact with my bare skin, I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Kate looked slightly defeated.

"That should have floored you. I can bring a fully matured vampire to their knees and yet. You. Felt. Nothing... Amazing." My baby gave me a sharp kick but I ignored it, I guess she didn't like the idea of being shocked.

We sat and discussed my ability a bit more before I became aware of the time and made my excuses to leave. I had to get back to the hotel.

I was embraced by each of the Denali's in turn, Carmen being the last. She whispered into my ear,

"Thank you for completing our family. You will find the Cullen's in Seeley Lake, Montana. I wish you the best of luck and I hope to see you and la Niña soon."

I waved them farewell and ran back through the snow to the hotel. I arrived just after darkness fell and wrote a quick letter to Judith, informing her of the recent developments, then I placed enough cash, plus a hefty tip, into an envelope and handed it in to the reception desk.

* * *

I had a newfound sense of life as the snowy scenery of Alaska passed me by as I headed to my new destination. Anchorage was disappearing quickly behind me as my speed increased. The trees were just a green blur as each foot was placed quicker than the last. I felt no anxiousness about finding my long lost family. I couldn't wait to see them all again.

I had just passed Juneau when my baby gave another sharp kick to my ribs. She had never been this distressed before. I slowed down for a while whilst I waited for her to relax. I think my excitement was getting to her. Within another minute I felt another sharp kick which made me stop all together and grab hold of a nearby tree. I stood for a while and waited for my breathing to return to normal.

The pain vanished as quickly as it had come so I started jogging again. I had made it another few miles down the road when the strongest kick of them all brought me to the forest floor in pain. I crawled over to a nearby tree and propped myself up against the trunk and waited patiently for my little one to calm down. She had never done this before so I just hummed what had become our lullaby and reassured myself that she was fine.

I was on my third repeat of our lullaby when I felt something wet on my leg. I thought I had sat in a soggy patch when I realised that the forest floor was completely dry. Oh no, my water had broke. It was too early for her to come. I still had another month before she was due. What had happened?

My baby gave me another kick as I doubled over in pain. The time between the kicks was reducing. I came to the conclusion that my baby was coming now and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Within 20 minutes I was getting a kick every 30 seconds. I had never imagined giving birth like this. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it but I guess I wanted Edward to be there.

With every kick, I was getting the urge to push and couldn't help myself but complying with what my body wanted. I dug my fingers into the tree as I let out a scream of pain as my baby slowly forced her way out of my body. The forest floor around me was ripped to shreds as I try to share my pain with anything I could get a hold on.

This was torture. My heart was slowly trying to explode out of my chest as I forced my baby out with as much strength as I could muster. I had no idea what I was meant to be doing so I just went on instinct.

The intensity grew worse with every minute and I found myself hallucinating under the strain. I imagined that Carlisle was here encouraging me with every push, telling me when to breathe and when to stop, ensuring my baby was safely delivered. I imagined that Esme was here putting a cold, wet towel on my head to keep me cool under the pressure. I imagined that Rosalie was whispering words of encouragement into my ear, telling me how beautiful my baby would be. I imagined that Emmett would be stood beside Rosalie, cracking jokes at the most inappropriate of times. I imagined that Alice would be on the sidelines, telling me that everything would be fine, telling me how much longer I would have to push. I imagined that Jasper would be sat away from me, supportive all the same, throwing me emotions of calm and strength. I finally imagined Edward holding my hand, sat devotedly beside me as I delivered his child. I could see the love in his eyes and I could hear his utterances of love.

My heart carried on hammering away in my chest, fighting to get my baby out as quickly as possible. I heard someone say 'one last push' before my baby was finally released and started crying on the forest floor.

The faces of my family faded as quickly as they appeared and I realised that I was left alone once again. One thing stopped me from mourning their loss. My baby was crying out for me on the floor of the forest, cold against the night air. I grabbed my bag and wrapped her up in the first jumper I could find.

She was absolutely beautiful. She had bright green eyes, and curly brown hair. Her crying slowed as I held her against my chest and hummed to her. I knew her name in an instant. Elizabeth Jasmine Rose. She was more than I had ever hoped for. My heart started to slow as the relief of the birth passed. I just stared into her bright green eyes as she settled into my arms. I could hear her heart thrumming as she slowly fell asleep in my arms. This was heaven if it even existed. My heart continued to slow as I felt myself fighting to stay conscious. I couldn't give up now, not after all this.

As I cradled my newborn daughter against my chest, my heart beat for its last time and I faded into the oblivion.

* * *

Reviews make my day :D


	8. The Day Time Stood Still Forever

Wow! 6 reviews last chapter! That is amazing!

How many times have you watched New Moon on DVD? Mine only arrived today so I'm watching it now whilst writing this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

The Day time stopped forever

The oblivion was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was comforting and yet, unnerving at the same time. Wherever I was, was completely silent and pitch black. I could hear absolutely nothing, not the wind through the trees or the sound of my own breathing. I had never known peace like it. Not only could I not hear anything but I could not feel anything either. I felt like I had lost the complete use of my arms and legs. I can simply describe it as if I was floating uncontrollably. Time meant little as it passed in this empty space. I had no idea how long I had been here. It could have been hours, days or even weeks and I would have remained completely oblivious.

I couldn't remember who I was or what I was doing here. I searched the deepest corners of my mind trying to find some clue as to what was going on and yet found none. Strange.

The floating continued for what could have been an eternity before a glimmer of light appeared at the corner of my vision. I turned to see the light as it stayed on the corner of my vision despite my efforts. I began to panic when I wanted to leave this darkness and I felt that light would be the key to my escape. I managed to see the spot of light straight on and with this newfound vision came a noise, a screeching that reverberated in my ear drums. I concentrated hard on it, glad to finally hear something, even if it was unpleasant. The noise seemed oddly familiar to me. It almost sounded like a baby crying. Wait, baby... crying...

The memories of the previous few months came flooding back into my consciousness as I fought against the darkness that threatened to inhabit my life. The light grew and grew as I battled to reach my daughter. I was violently thrown back into reality and my new perfect senses within a second had scrutinised the local area for any signs of danger. When they found none I was able to focus on the tiny baby that was crying in my arms.

Even when she was unhappy, she had to be the most beautiful person that I had ever met. Her emerald eyes, still unfocussed, scanned the local area and when they found mine, her crying settled to a quiet sobbing. There was no one in my family who had this brilliant eye colour so I assumed that she had the exact colour eyes as her father once had, who himself had inherited from his mother. I had no hesitance that she should be named after her grandmothers, and this only reinforced my view. Her dark, curly locks were another inheritance this time from my Dad, Charlie. The brown, being far from plain, was a warm chocolate colour with hints of red and bronze scattered through it. It was so shiny and soft I kept running my hands through it as we sat together under the trees. She was so gorgeous, I couldn't believe that I had helped in the creation of this little one.

My little Ellie.

I sat cradling her in my arms for a while longer before I remembered where we were. I had been on my way to Montana to find our family when my baby had decided to enter the world. I think we were somewhere near Juneau, so still in Alaska. I checked myself over to make sure I would be able to continue on this journey when I realised that the remainders of my baby bump had completely disappeared. My stomach was flatter than it ever had been before. My skin, which was previously soft and pink, had now become completely hard and white. I noticed that my heart was no longer beating too, so I assumed that I had finally completed my lengthy transformation.

The sun was shining brightly through the rain covered trees, casting rainbows onto the ground around us. I placed my hand into the beam of light that was cascading down through the tree tops and was temporarily mesmerised by the sparkling of my skin.

My baby gave a slight whimper and I suddenly recalled that neither of us had eaten in a while. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave a newborn on her own in the middle of an unknown, and possibly dangerous, forest, and yet I couldn't take her with me whilst I hunted. I couldn't carry her whilst I took down prey.

I glanced around me waiting for an idea to hit me. I could put her up a tree so that she would be out of harm's way for the predators that stalk the ground, but then I remembered that most of those predators could also climb trees. So that idea was rejected very quickly. I was amazed as the over-protectiveness I felt when it came to my daughter. Someone who I had only known for a matter of hours had completely captivated my attention.

I spotted my rucksack that I had thrown to the ground when I realised that I was going into labour. I checked the contents to make sure everything was still intact, and thankfully, nothing was damaged. I hid my most precious possessions into a hole in a tree and stuffed the bag with what clothes I had left. I then ever so gently placed my little one, who I had coincidentally wrapped in her daddy's jumper, into the rucksack, making sure she was safe and sound before putting the rucksack on my front so I could keep an eye on her whilst I hunted.

I took off at a gently jog when the true thirst hit me. It was worse than before, a smouldering fire that burnt the length of my throat. It was almost unbearable but I knew what I had to do and tracked the first scent that crossed my nose. I only realised now how weak my sense of smell had been before even if it was stronger than most humans, it was still inferior to what I had now.

I approached the herd of deer as silent as the night and spotted a huge stag in the middle of the group, perfect. I circled the group a few times before throwing myself into the herd which had started to scatter in every direction. I ignored the mothers and their fawns; my attention was solely on the stag that had started to kick at me in a futile attempt to protect its life. I was mindful to not let him touch me so I went straight for the quick kill.

I jumped onto his back and snapped his neck in one foul swoop the stag collapsed onto the forest floor as the chaos of the fearful herd ran around us. I dug my teeth into its jugular and drank away its life force before it got too cold.

Once I had had my fill I stepped away from the deer and to my surprise, my daughter had remained asleep throughout the whole drama. I knew she needed to be fed but I wasn't sure how to do it. A human mother would breast-feed her baby but I wasn't even sure if I was producing anything similar to milk. I figured I would give it a shot and then if it didn't work we could go hunting again later as this time was so successful.

I ran back to our tree after disposing of the corpse and sat on the ground once again underneath the branches. Ellie let out a slight yawn as she opened her eyes from her slumber. I held her in my arms and let her try to breastfeed. It was not successful in the slightest. She had no instinct there at all.

I guess it was on to Plan B. I placed her into my rucksack again, making a mental note to find a better way of carrying her, and returned to the reassembled herd of deer. I took down a small one and gently bit into its neck, careful not to taste any blood to prevent the bloodlust.

I took Ellie out of the rucksack and tenderly placed her against the neck of the deer. Instinct in her took over as she latched onto the open wound on the animal's jugular. With a little pop she pulled away and fell back to sleep in my arms again. She hadn't fully drained the creature so I felt guilty wasting a life. I drank what remained and buried the carcass alongside that of the stag I had killed earlier.

I looked at my daughter who had managed to absolutely cover herself in blood. She desperately needed a wash, and I bet I did too. I could hear a stream a couple of miles away from our make-shift camp so headed over to it to clean ourselves.

I placed everything we had into the hole in the tree and ran with my baby in my arms to the nearby stream. It was so picturesque. There was a small waterfall that fed the stream with then led to a small pond about half a mile down river. The water was so clear and the vegetation around was very green, it gave Forks a run for its money.

I waded out into the middle of the water, which came up to my waist, and gently rinsed off all the grime and dirt from my baby's hair. She let out a small whimper with the icy temperature of the water so I sped up so she wouldn't get too cold. She was still very delicate, even if she was half vampire. I placed her in some soft ferns on the edge of the bank whilst I cleaned myself off.

The water around me stilled and I managed to catch a glimpse of my new reflection. It startled me. I didn't expect my eyes to be so red. I closed them tightly shut to try and forget the deep crimson that had stained my eyes. I would just have to avoid mirrors for as long as possible, until I was sure that my eyes would not be so frightening. I felt a warm, tingly sensation spread over me at the thought that one day I wouldn't have to hide from myself. I slowly opened my eyes again and braced myself for the reflection of myself in the water again.

To my surprise, there was no reflection, not just that I didn't see one, there was just no reflection. I held my arm out above the water and was unable to see it on the surface of the water. I got out of the river and tried to cast a shadow. Just like the lack of reflection, there was no shadow casted anywhere around me. The weather was sunny so it would have been easy to spot.

Oh my god, I think I am invisible. I walked over to my daughter and picked her up in my arms. I held her up in the air, and sure enough, she did cast a shadow on the ground. I held her to my chest and closed my eyes, focussing the warmth I felt inside to her tiny form. With a bit of concentration I felt the barriers drop and the heat spread through me and into her. I opened my eyes again to find that we were both invisible. I guess I had found my power, that's pretty cool.

I made our way back to the camp and gathered all our things together so that we could carry on with our journey. I needed to stop somewhere so that I could grab some things for Ellie. I put the bag on my back and held my daughter close to my chest.

Just as we were about to leave, I spotted a problem. I was invisible. Ellie was invisible. The bag wasn't. The shadow just showed a floating bag. There was no way I could go into a store like this with a backpack floating in mid air. The problem was that I had no idea how to turn this newfound ability off. I closed my eyes as I did before and concentrated on turning it off. Nothing happened. With my eyes closed I could see the warmth emitting from my body and Ellie, but that didn't help with the deactivating of my ability. I remembered the warm feeling that spread through me so thought of the opposite. I imagined being sat in an ice bath and felt the shivers stretch to my whole form. Sure enough, when I reopened my eyes, we were both once again casting a shadow.

I ran through the forest at an incredible speed, heading for Juneau, only hoping that when I arrived there, I would be able to resist the temptation of the humans.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, we arrived in the outskirts of Juneau. Somewhere in town there had to be a place where I could get a spare change of clothes and some bits for Ellie. I knew I couldn't be seen with red eyes in public so I hid down an alley waiting for the opportunity to arise where I could try out my ability.

Two people passed by the alley talking about a local Walmart, perfect. I could get everything I needed in one store and I wouldn't worry so much about stealing things from a company with a multi-billion dollar turnover. I would buy things legitimately but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay in an area where there were potentially hundreds of humans. I think Walmart would rather lose a few dollars than a few staff members.

I followed the two people, at a safe distance so I could barely smell them, until they reached the store with the familiar white sign. I lingered around the back of the store until night fell and the last member of staff had left the property. They locked the building up securely, however as I had been watching them for a few hours I knew that there was a fire exit that wouldn't shut down the side of the building. Many of the smokers had come out through the door to have a secret cigarette. If I thought smoking smelt bad as a human, it was nothing compared to now.

Once I was sure that everyone had left the building, I let the now easily recognisable warmth spread throughout Ellie and I. I concentrated a bit more to increase my ability into the back pack I was wearing. However, inanimate objects seemed to be something I could not make disappear.

I clung to the edge of the store as I made my way to the open door and slipped into the warehouse. I took a deep breath and felt the fire flare up in my throat at the overwhelming scent of the humans. I ran into onto the shop floor and grabbed all the bits I needed in a record time. It was far easier to do this at vampire speed when no one was watching. I left $100 dollars on the helpdesk and ran back out of the store, picking my bag up from where I left it and running into the forest.

When I stopped at the place which had become my temporary home I looked through the things I picked up. I got a few changes of clothes for Ellie along with a few diapers, just in case. I grabbed some baby bottles that I would fill with blood for when she got hungry and I grabbed a sling that I could put her in for when we were travelling. The sling had an additional compartment for storing odd bits so I filled it with my treasures and buried my bag under the tree. I doubted whether I would ever need it again.

I put on my sunglasses that I had taken from Walmart and started to run. It was time to go home.

* * *

It took me the rest of the night to make my way down through Canada and into the State of Washington. I stopped in Port Angeles fearing what reception I would receive when I got home. I didn't want to hurt Charlie but I don't think the monster inside would think twice about killing my own father.

I needed someone to be there in case I needed to be stopped. Only one person came to mind. The one person who had always been there for me, through thick and thin, Jacob.

I ran to a phone box and dialled the number I had dialled so many times before. It rang five times before the voice I longed to hear picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jake, it's Bella."

"Bella!" Well I guess someone was glad to hear from me at least. "How are you? How is the bump? Where are you at the moment? Found anything out about the Cullen's?" The questions seemed never ending so I decided to interrupt him.

"Jake just shut up a minute. I'm ok, Bump is fine. I have found some information out about the Cullen's but I need your help with something first. I am in Port Angeles and I will be back at mine within 20 minutes at most. Can you meet me at Charlie's? Then I'll explain everything."

"Sure, sure. I'll be there in 15 in case you're early." I could hear the smile in his voice, with the underlying tone of confusion. He hung up before I could say goodbye so I set off once again for my old home. I had no idea where my home was anymore.

I made it there in record time and did a circle of the house a few times, trying to get used to Charlie's scent. The burn blazed in my throat but the urge to eat my father stayed repressed. I could hear Jacob approaching from a while away and felt my new ability react in defence. I waited for Jake to appear out of the tree line in human form.

"Bella, are you here yet?" He whispered, knowing full well I would be able to hear him.

I reappeared a foot in front of him as Jake jumped out of his skin and a growl erupted from him.

"No fair! How do you do that? I can't smell you or anything! I guess you're a full bloodsucker now?"

I giggled. "Yeah guess I am. Well I can't say anything for myself, but you stink. Am I still welcome to give you a hug?" I had barely finished that sentence before Jake picked me up in his arms as tight as he could, knowing I was now unbreakable.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Promise you will protect Charlie over everything please?"

Jake just nodded as Alpha mode took over. I walked down to the front door of the house and gently knocked on the door. I knew he was in as I could hear the sound of the baseball on the television. I heard him grumble as he pulled himself out of his chair, mumbling complaints to himself all the way to the front door. He slowly opened the front door, probably fearing it was someone trying to sell useless things to him.

I watched as his eyes lit up as he saw me standing on the front porch.

"Bella! I didn't know you were coming home so soon! Come in, come in. Make yourself at home again." He already looked 10 years younger than he did when he opened the door.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't want to worry you but I have been a bit preoccupied these last few days." I took the sling off my back and placed it on the sofa beside me. Jake was hovering in the kitchen, keeping a watchful eye on me in case I did anything rash. I had used up all my air supply so took a deep breath and waited for the burn. Each breath I took was a little less painful than the last and it was soon just a gentle flame flickering in the back of my throat.

Charlie's eyes went from my face to my now flat stomach and onto the sling beside me.

"Oh my god Bella. You're not due for another 2 weeks at least! Is her health ok? Is your health ok?" The aged man was back as the worry encroached into his features once again.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm fine. She is fine. The birth was a little unexpected but I was helped enough to make it through alive." Jake had stopped pacing in the kitchen as he listened to me talking to my dad.

"Can I hold her?" He asked with a slight trepidation. Charlie's eyes had not left the sling since he noticed it when I had removed it.

"Of course you can." Her heartbeat had started to speed up so I knew she was just about to wake up. Just as I placed her into my dad's arms, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her beautiful green eyes, staring into the face of her Pops. "Charles Swan, let me introduce you to Elizabeth."

"I was right. She is the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen." He just stared at her face as she babbled in his arms, fully contented now she was in a warm environment. "She has the Swan hair, but I don't recognise those eyes."

"They come from Edward's mother. I believe she originally had those colour eyes."

He just nodded as he let Ellie suck on his little finger. I was a little worried that she would take a bite out of him but she seemed completely happy there in his arms.

My family became a little bit more complete as Jacob came into the front room and looked at my daughter for the first time. Both of these fully grown men had almost been brought to tears by this tiny little bundle of joy.

I just sat back on the sofa and watched the two most important men in my life entertain my child. Everything seemed entirely perfect. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath just as a vile, sweet scent crossed my nose. I had not smelled this scent before as a vampire, but in an instant I knew who it was. Just as my life seemed to be getting back on track, she had come for me. Victoria.

* * *

Jake noticed shortly after I did as his hands started to tremble under the desire to phase.

"Charlie, get in that corner now with Ellie, and _do not _move until I tell you to. Am I understood?"

He could hear the urgency in my voice and quickly ran into the corner and crouched on the floor.

Jacob had started to growl under his breath as the stench grew stronger with every step she took that brought her closer to my house. I slid into a defensive crouch as she threw open the front door to the house and casually strolled into the lounge.

"Well hello Bella, this is a lovely surprise. I only expected to find your father here and yet I find you, a child and a pet dog too. How _wonderful._" Her voice pierced my eardrums as she spoke each word. I remember vampires having an almost velvety quality - however hers reminded me of nails being run down a blackboard.

"Get away from here." A growl erupted from my chest as she threatened everyone I held dear.

"I wish I could." She was pacing up and down. Each step brought her a fraction closer to my father cowering in the corner, holding my daughter. "But you must know that Edward is responsible for the death of James. And as he stole my mate, I will steal his. But I must admit, the added advantage of his child being here does add a certain je ne sais quoi to my plan." She cackled out the last part, stopping pacing to look me square in the eye. I saw red. This bitch would never harm my daughter. She would never even lay a finger on my daughter.

I was not the only one to see red. The trembling coming from Jake reached its peak as he exploded into a ball of fur in the middle of the room. He snapped his teeth inches from her face as a warning gesture. She just carried on laughing and slapped him. This wouldn't have hurt but it was an incredibly degrading gesture. The red worsened as she not only threatened but humiliated me in my own home.

I felt an unseen force explode from my body as she launched herself at me. I prepared myself for the onslaught of her attack but was surprised when she hit the barrier that I had projected from the red haze that had formed over my vision.

She shrieked in disappointment as she thrashed at the impenetrable barricade in front of me.

"Well, well, well... It seems you underestimated me, my dear Victoria." I walked up to the obstruction as close to her as I could get to emphasis the condescension in my voice. I whispered the final part. "I wouldn't worry, my sweet. I will make your death quick and painless."

As her eyes widened I dropped my force field and proceeded to tear her limb from limb without a hint of hesitation. She had threatened not only me, but my family, and she would pay for it dearly.

Each newly detached limb I threw to Jacob who threw out the window to the members of the pack that had gathered outside to destroy the vampire that had come so close to their territory. The bonfire was already going strong as the last piece of her was thrown in, filling the air with a heavy, sickly sweet aroma.

As the red haze disappeared completely from my vision, I heard my baby crying in the corner cradled in the arms of my father who had an expression of complete disbelief.

"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell happened just now?!"

* * *

Tadah! What do you think? Worth the delay?

Let's see if we can beat 6 reviews this chapter my always faithful readers.

Steph


	9. The Day the Truth Came Out

Didn't get 6 reviews this time, but hey! Thanks to the 5 of you who did review! And this story has also reached over 1000 visitors yay! I've dropped the rating of this story because I don't think there's anything too 'adult' in here. More the merrier!

Sorry about the delay for this chapter, I had to move halfway down the country this weekend so it kind of took up all my time But I am spending pretty much all of today getting this up for you guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

The Day the Truth Came Out

_As the red haze disappeared completely from my vision, I heard my baby crying in the corner cradled in the arms of my father who had an expression of complete disbelief._

"_Can somebody please explain to me what the hell happened just now?!"_

I froze in place. I had completely forgotten that Charlie had no idea about me or Jake or anything outside the ordinary. Jake started to whine next to me in the awkwardness of the situation, both of us unsure of how to proceed.

"Go on, Jake, get out of here. Come back when you can." I whispered to him. I couldn't bring myself to speak above a whisper.

I was scared to turn around and face the wrath of my father. My sunglasses that I had been wearing when I arrived had been smashed in the action. I could only hope that he wouldn't notice my blood-red eyes. I heard all the wolves outside follow Jake back into the woods and head back to La Push.

I heard Charlie start tapping his foot as he waited for me to answer. I remained in my frozen state as I tried to figure out how to best approach this difficult problem.

I hadn't taken a breath since the fight had ended, I didn't want to face the fact that Charlie's blood could call to me.

"Bella, I am not getting any younger here! I want an explanation young lady!" His tone varied between angry to confused to scared.

I heard him gently place the now sleeping Ellie onto the couch and then walk round to face me.

"Bella, I know you can hear me so can you please tell me what's going on? You've barely moved!"

He was worried. I needed to do something; I only wish I could read minds so that I could know what he was thinking. I closed my breath and took a deep breath; relishing in the burn that meant my father was still alive.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't force any words to come out. Charlie stood before me expectantly with his arms crossed. I knew he was trying to be as patient as he could be. I just had no idea where to start. I didn't want him to be afraid of me or disappointed or even angry at the decisions I had made which led me to this point. Now that I knew that I could bear to be around humans, I wanted my Dad to play as big a role as possible in my new life. I had wanted to keep him in the dark, but clearly, once again fate had decided to throw me a challenge.

"Ok Dad, but you mustn't interrupt. Please can you take a seat, this is quite a long story." Charlie nodded and slowly sat down on the couch next to my daughter. He went from staring at me to watching his newborn granddaughter sleep. I relaxed my tense limbs and went to sit on the seat opposite the sofa.

"Whatever it is, I think I can handle it. It would be nice to have an explanation about some of the weird things that have happened over the last few years." He reassured me.

Maybe Charlie had noticed more than I thought. He had spent quite a bit of time in La Push around the supposedly suspicious Billy Black. I now knew that his suspicions had all been correct so maybe some of his ramblings had also rubbed off on Charlie. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the best way to start, whether to start with the general information or the histories that I had been told.

I smiled to myself as I heard the rumblings of Jake's Rabbit approaching the house, the engine was straining so I knew he was pushing it as much as he could so he was able to help me out here. I heard Billy grumbling from the passenger seat.

"Part of what I need to say is not my story to tell. Would you mind waiting for a few minutes until Jake arrives?" I saw Charlie shudder at the memory of the large wolf that had exploded only a few feet away from where he was now sat.

Jake pulled up outside within a few minutes and wheeled his father up to the porch. He rang the doorbell which made Charlie jump out of his skin.

"Don't worry, it's only Jake and Billy. I'll go let them in." I gracefully stood and ran to the front door, glad for the support of my best friend in a situation like this. I was back in my seat before Charlie barely had any time to blink.

Jake, wearing only a pair of cut off shorts, wheeled his Dad and left him next to my Dad. I hoped that Billy could provide some support for Charlie.

"Well go ahead." I think Charlie's patience had officially dried up.

"Charlie, what you are about to hear you must promise never to tell another soul every again. Not only your life depends on it but also the lives of every single person you have ever met. I am not exaggerating this, do you understand?" Jacob's voice rang full of the authority of the Alpha.

Charlie just slowly nodded, a slight amount of fear filling his eyes. I sat next to him and held his hand. I could feel the goose bumps forming on his fragile skin as it reacted to the temperature of mine. I looked him straight in the eye and began to tell my story.

"It all started when I moved to Forks. I was instantly drawn to the Cullen family. Everyone believed that something was different about them, but I was just intrigued. The first time I met one of them properly was in my biology lesson on my first day at Fork's High. The only seat left in my class was the one next to Edward Cullen. He was instantly repulsed by me and I knew that I needed to make amends. I did not want to create and enemy on my first day at a new school." Charlie seemed absolutely astounded that Edward had hated me at first. "I wanted to find out as much as I could about him and his family. When Edward saved me from being crushed by Tyler's van, it only increased my curiosity. On my first trip to La Push, some of the guys down there seemed to know a lot about the Cullen's so I accosted poor Jake here and got him to tell me the stories of his people. He told me all the legends of the cold ones, and with that I put two and two together and worked out their secret. Edward saved me once again the night that I went to Port Angeles and it was then that I told him that I knew what he was." I took a deep breath and waited for the onslaught of questions.

"What exactly was he? I think I can guess that they're not human."

"Dad, the Cullen's are vampires." He seemed to take that very well. He didn't laugh or object, he just nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"The night that I went to play baseball with Edward and his family, 3 other vampires came across my scent and intervened in our game. One thing led to another and I had to run to Phoenix to escape the first vampire and to protect you. James' pretended that he had abducted Mom and I went to meet him. I would do anything to protect you both. He bit me and I would have been changed there and then if Edward hadn't once again saved me by sucking the venom out of my wound."

Charlie had barely blinked but did not interrupt me. I took that as permission to continue.

"Everything went back to normal when we returned to Forks. Last summer had to be the happiest of my life. I was looking forward to graduating from senior year with my new family. For my 18th birthday the Cullen's invited me around to theirs for a party that Alice threw for me. When I opened one of my presents I cut my finger on the wrapping paper and Edward's newest brother couldn't resist the temptation. Edward decided that his family were too much of a threat for me and left, but not before we, well I think you can guess..." I trailed off at the end; I think he had enough detail.

"Ok right. How does Jake come into all this?" He was coping so well with the new reality that had been thrusted upon him. I looked at Jake who stood with his arms folded.

"I think you saw to be honest. I turn into a wolf." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen in search of food.

The questions continued for about an hour, where I told him everything I knew, from my dietary habits, to the details of my change to the fight that had happened before. Charlie was happy to be finally let in on the loop. He and Billy had even more to gossip about now on their fishing trips.

Billy and Jacob left soon after darkness fell leaving me alone with my father. Charlie decided before long that it was time to go to bed but didn't want to leave.

"Go to sleep Dad. I promise that we'll still be here in the morning." I comforted him warmly as he climbed the stairs to bed.

Once he started snoring I cradled my daughter as we went on a hunt to celebrate our successful day, which would hopefully become the first of many.

* * *

When Charlie awoke in the morning I had already got ready and managed to cook him some pancakes with bacon. This was more difficult than it used to be, it didn't help not being able to taste what it was that I was making. I had to go by memory for everything but only Charlie would be able to tell whether they were any good.

I was suddenly very anxious as I heard Charlie stirring upstairs. His breathing and heart rate quickened as he let out a big yawn. He stumbled to the bathroom, and then with a deep sigh came downstairs, where I was sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Dad." I said as brightly as I could manage. I was worried about how he would react to me the morning after everything that had happened before. I was greeted by an intelligible grumble in return. It looked like Charlie hadn't slept well at all.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

"Don't worry about me, just had some weird dreams last night, that's all. Life is a bit different now I'm not in the dark." He was still grumbling but at least it was easier to understand him as he woke up a bit. I giggled slightly to myself as I remembered the horrible dreams that I had when I had figured out the supernatural.

"Bells, these pancakes are bloody lovely, you should do these more often." His eyes regained the glint when he had finished his breakfast. "So, Bells, what are your plans for today?"

I realised that I had absolutely no idea what day it was, so I didn't know whether Charlie would be working or not.

"I'm not quite sure. How about you?"

"I think I'm just going to stay here all day. I need to catch up on housework; I've kind of let it slide since you left..."

A form started to form in my head knowing that Charlie had no other plans for today. I had told him where I was on my way to when Ellie decided to come into the world. I felt it was time to carry on my journey, but I needed help in doing so.

"Dad, I think I might go and try and find the Cullen's. They're only in Montana. I should be back before nightfall."

He looked slightly angry. Even now that he understood more about why they left me, he still wasn't happy that they had left in the first place. He stared out of the window, frowning for a while, before he nodded slightly and turned back to me.

"Ok, but you have to look after yourself. I'm not strong enough anymore to do it." I went over and gave him a big hug, I didn't want him to feel useless.

"I may be physically stronger than you but I'll always need my Dad to look after me when I'm upset or when I need parenting advice. How do you feel about babysitting for me today?" Ellie was such a good little girl I doubted whether she would cause any problems for him.

"What? You want me to babysit her? You trust me enough to look after her?"

"Of course I do, Dad, you have more experience with babies than I do so I'm sure you'll do just fine! She's only a few days old so she can't really do much, you just have to make sure that she's fed and clean."

His grin reached from ear to ear as he glanced over to the baby carrier that we had taken out of the attic that now held my baby.

"Thank you Bells, I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will. I'll leave a few bottles out for her on the side, you just got to warm them up when she's hungry." I made sure that I hadn't got clear bottles; I don't think he could cope with seeing blood being drank by his tiny granddaughter.

"I'll be back by dark, will you be ok?" I was very protective over him now. He could get in so much more trouble now he knew everything.

"Don't worry about me, if anything out of the ordinary happens, I will call Billy and they can help me. Go on, go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back." He was right, I knew that Jake would never let anything happen to my Dad or little one.

"Ok then," I kissed him on the cheek and Ellie on the forehead, "I will see you tonight."

I didn't want to think about it too much about where I was heading so I just stepped out of the house and into the forest, ready to find my lost family.

* * *

I could tell which way east was by the feel of the ground and the moisture in the air. I was amazed how improved my senses were from when I was human. On my way to Montana, I took down an elk so I wouldn't be thirsty if I found them. I couldn't afford to be distracted at all today. I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to approach them, I just hoped that it would all come naturally when I saw them. I didn't even know whether they would want me back, but I could but hope.

In 15 minutes I had hit Seattle, I had got wet after swimming across several unavoidable rivers but the speed I was travelling at had me dried in an instant. It was more difficult running through a city than running through forest, but luckily it was a rainy day and as a result everyone in Seattle kept their heads down to avoid the drizzle. After a few near misses with trucks and busses I was back running through more rural areas.

I felt so liberated travelling at speeds like this. With a hearty laugh, I increased my speed and launched myself into the trees. I swung from branch to branch, and jumped from bough to bough. This was far more fun than just skipping over fallen trees and shrubs. I flung myself through the air and did a triple somersault before landing gracefully on my feet and darting off through the woods.

I watched as wildlife scattered around me at the fast-moving predator and counted all the different species I had never noticed before. I remember when I first moved to Forks and complained at how green everything was, if only I could see then what I could see now. Not only was the forest green but it was also emerald, jade, olive, lime, apple and viridian. Green was such an understatement. Everything had taken on a new beauty in this new life.

I had to be more careful again when I hit Spokane, but as the city was a third smaller than Seattle, it did not hinder me as much as I thought it might. Rush hour had passed so most people were already in work or at school. I was nearly at the border to Montana where my journey would end. I only had another 250 miles to go before I reached my destination.

After another 30 minutes I reached the outskirts of the town. Seeley Lake had a population of 1,436 and was on the edge of the Flathead National Park. The Cullen's really did only live in certain places. I never understood why they lived in small towns; they would be less noticeable in a large city, however maybe it was more risky if there were more people. More people equal more bloodlust.

I could feel the tension building in my body the closer I got to the town. There were very few people about when I got to the town so I wandered around for a while trying to get my bearings now I was so close to my goal. A little old lady dropped her bag a few hundred yards away from me and without thinking I ran over to her and picked it up for her.

"Oh thank you dear, so kind. Lovely young people about these days..." She put her bag back on and wandered away, muttering to herself. I knew I was getting closer to my purpose here. I just wanted to find one person to confirm that they definitely lived here.

"Excuse me," I quickly jogged after her, not wanting to lose one of the few people I had seen around here, "can you tell me where the nearest hospital is please?"

She glanced up at me and puckered her brow as she thought about it. After a while she waved her arms down the street and took off walking again. People seemed exactly the same here too. She seemed to have a severe dislike for strangers when they bothered her. People kept themselves to themselves.

When the street was empty, I headed down a nearby alleyway and released the built-up tension. I felt the warm feeling spread all over me and let my ability take hold. I checked to ensure the absence of a shadow and headed down the street in the direction I was pointed. I walked slowly down the street which gave me enough time to react to anything that could happen. About half a mile down the road, a scent washed over me that was eerily reminiscent of my human life, the smell of anti-bacterial gel and bleach, which could only mean one thing. A Hospital.

The sign outside the small building read:

_The Seeley Swan Medical Centre_

Swan, that was interesting. I wonder if Carlisle thought of me. I was getting ahead of myself, I wasn't even sure he worked here. I stood outside waiting for someone to come through the automatic doors. They wouldn't open for an invisible woman and I didn't want to scare anyone by 'making the doors open on their own'.

I realised how quiet this town was when it took 15 minutes for someone to come up to the doors. I had been pacing outside trying to be patient and barely noticed the old lady from before totter out of the centre. I only just made it through the open doors in time.

The smell of humans was incredibly strong in here. I could also smell a tinge of copper on the air so someone had been bleeding. I tried not to think about it, people not food, people not food. My attention was drawn to the receptionist and the two nurses that were gossiping and blushing at the front desk. Their blushes did not help with my attempt at ignoring the bloodlust.

I walked closer to them and listened in to what they were saying. I kept hearing words like 'gorgeous', 'perfect skin', 'unusual eyes' and I knew that I had found the right place. I remember Charlie saying to me when I first moved to Forks the effect Carlisle had on the nurses there.

I closed my eyes and blanked out all the human scents around me. I focussed and managed to pick up on a sweeter scent than the rest that was not tempting in the slightest. I knew from my encounter with Victoria that vampire scents were quite easily distinguishable. I allowed myself to follow the scent through the building, whilst paying no attention to all the ill humans around me. People who were ill smelt a little bit sour, I would have to remember for if ever Charlie became sick.

Just as I was starting to lose hope, I entered the last ward and saw someone I never thought I would see again. He was just as I remember him. I don't know why I expected some change but I was glad that he had not altered in any way. His voice was as smooth as honey and I felt myself revelling in the former familiarity of it.

"That's it for today, Sarah. All the patients that are here at the moment have been seen and there is nothing more I can do for them. I should really head home; I think my wife has probably cooked me some lunch as is waiting for my return." His tone was so kind and compassionate, I felt the hole in my chest open up again. I knew I should leave but the thought of being able to see Esme again, to thank her for all that she had done for me, made me stay here in Seeley Lake. I followed Carlisle out to his car. He still had the large, black Mercedes that he had in Forks, the same one that Alice and Jasper had taken me to Phoenix in. He opened up the trunk and put his briefcase in there, then wandered around to the driver's door. He opened up the door and glanced back at the hospital, taking a sigh. I saw my opportunity and scrambled through to the passenger side.

Carlisle sat in the seat and started the ignition. His driving was a lot calmer than everyone else in the family who had driven me. We drove for a few miles, weaving through the forest and past a large lake before we turned off onto a long, gravel driveway. We followed the tracks for another few miles before a house emerged out of the mass of trees. It was slightly smaller than the one if Forks, only spread over two floors rather than three. The house had wooden slats on the outside making it look really rustic but it also had large windows throughout the house allowing lots of light.

Carlisle stopped outside the garage that was detached from the house and turned off the engine. He sighed again and rested his head on the steering wheel. He looked a lot older at that moment. Clearly something had been stressing him out. He opened the car door at human pace, which again gave me enough time to jump out the car and run up to the front door of the house.

I closed my eyes and listened to the noises in the house. I could only hear 6 sets of breathing, I wondered who was not here.

Carlisle approached the front door but before opening it, glanced around as if looking for someone before his eyes settled to where I was stood. I panicked that he could see me but then realised that I hadn't felt the freezing like the last time. His eyes stayed unfocussed, his face only a few inches from my face, ahead of placing his hand against the front door and pushing it open.

Before the door had a chance to slam I raced into the front room and almost collided with the stair case which was directly in front of the door. Carlisle walked into the kitchen at the back of the house and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist, he then kissed her lovingly on the forehead. I had to look away, their moment was too intimate to witness.

Esme's face no longer held the warmth it once did. She too looked like she had aged 5 years.

"How was work today, dear?" Her voice still held the unconditional love for Carlisle.

"Same as normal really. Once again nothing out of the ordinary. Although I keep getting a feeling that we're being watched, however it doesn't feel threatening."

Instead of laughing at his suspicions, Esme simply nodded with a small smile on her face.

"People pass over all the time. It's probably a patient you treated who is thankful for all that you did to save them. They will move on when the time comes."

I needed to be more careful. I knew I left no scent like this but I didn't know how many other senses I could blank out.

"You're probably right. Let's go for a hunt. We need to be ready for later."

He took her by the hand as they darted out into the woods behind the house. I was left alone in the kitchen. I wanted to know what was going on later but I needed to leave to get back to Forks before Charlie got too worried.

I went upstairs to investigate the other people in this house. I pressed my ear against the first door and listened to the whispered conversation that was going on inside.

"Rose, baby, please cheer up. I know it's hard but we need to be positive. Esme wanted us all back for Independence Day so we need to keep cheerful for her. We can go back to Africa soon and pretend like it was always just the two of us." Emmett sounded so sad. It seemed like he had lost all his joking qualities. I didn't hear Rosalie reply just small sniffs that were coming from next to Emmett.

"Do you want some fresh air, Rose baby? Let's go for a run." I stepped away from the door as they both darted out and ran down the stairs and out the door. The house became quieter again now that there were only two people left. I moved my way along the sparsely decorated corridor to an open door at the end.

Alice and Jasper were sat on the bed in the centre of the room facing each other. Alice's hair was completely flat, and her eyes were very dark. She was staring unblinkingly at Jasper who was sat at arm's length across the bed at her. He had very dark, pronounced bruises under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't hunted for weeks. I could feel their love as they held hands on the bed but there was also a lot of stress coming from this room. I guess Jasper felt everything everyone else felt and it became amplified. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over as a vision took her. Jasper tightened his grip as worry weaved its way through the stress emanating from him. Alice's eyes focussed once again on her mate's face and she simply spoke 2 words.

"It's time."

Jasper let go of her then threw her onto his back as they darted out through the open window in their room. I went into the closet and ran my hands through the rails and rails of unworn clothing. I remembered that Alice had been dressed in a grey tracksuit with no shoes, so unlike the Alice that I had known back in Forks.

I stepped back out of their room, enthralled by being in their home once again. I was worried that something had happened to Edward, which was the only reason I could think of as to why they were all so depressed.

I went into the room that was opposite this one, where the door was also open. In this room were piles upon piles of boxes, and nestled amongst them was a black leather sofa that I had slept on many times. I tried to keep it together, remembering that there would be no love at all in this house if one of them had died. Keep positive. Without thinking, I started to rummage through the boxes and place the CDs onto the shelves in the room. I remembered perfectly how Edward had arranged them.

After happily putting them in their retrospective places, I took the CD that had Debussy on it, and placed it in the CD drive, hoping that Edward would listen to it and remember all the good times we had shared.

Knowing that they wouldn't be gone for long, I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I wanted them to know that I was here, but I wasn't yet ready to meet them and reveal all. I went into one of the cupboards and spread flour over the worktop. I etched the words _thank you _into the dusted flour on the worktop, hoping that Esme would find it and realise that I was truly grateful for her long-distance help.

Just as I was about to leave, I noticed the piano that was hidden under a dust sheet in the corner of the room. I felt a stab to my chest when I noticed that this beautiful instrument had remained unplayed. I grabbed the dust sheet and threw it behind the piano. I pulled the stool out from under it and started to hit random keys, just to feel the sound of the notes reverberating through me. I closed my eyes and felt the music of my lullaby flow through my fingers. I had heard it so many times over the last few months that I knew which note followed which and before long I was playing not just the melody but the song as a whole.

As the song drew to a close, I put the lid of the piano back down and ran out the front door, eager to get back to my Dad and Daughter. I knew that after today, I would definitely be returning. I just hoped that they would welcome me. Maybe I would come back tomorrow...

* * *

Sorry once again for the delay. I'm all settled now so updates should be up every 4 days, maybe sooner if I get loads of reviews! Each person who reviews once again gets a preview of the next chapter!

Thanks to Wiki and Google for giving me all the information I need for North American geography :p

Keep reading my lovely readers!


	10. The Day of the Reunion

Wow! Loads of Review! Fantastic! Oh my God I love you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Here is the chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for. It's time to hear from Edward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

The Day of the Reunion

10 months of hell. This had been the worst time in my 109 years. My life had been going great. I actually had a reason for living for the first time but then I had made the worst decision of my life; I decided to leave my soul mate. After a few short hours, I already wanted to return to her but my stubbornness prevented me from going back to her, to my love. I had spent the last few months of my existence in the worst emotional turmoil I had ever experienced.

At first, I tried to occupy myself. I went on hunts with different members of my family to try and waste some time. Yes, I was well satiated but far from happy. All my family spoke comforting words to me but their thoughts were consumed with the one person I was trying desperately to forget.

The nighttimes were the worst. I was left alone whilst everyone else stayed in their bedrooms with their mates. I had never felt more alone. I refused to play the piano to distract myself, it held too many memories. Night after night passed with me sat in my room in complete silence.

I remembered every touch she gave me that made my skin tingle, every smile she gave me and every time she made me feel alive. I remembered how her scent burnt my throat but came to love the fact that she was still human. Her face occupied my every thought.

My family were treading on egg shells around me. They guarded their everyday, mundane thoughts in case they made me crack. I heard them all worrying how I had changed in a such a short time. Their thoughts were pitying and sorrowful and it just made me feel worse. I was dragging everyone else down with me.

When we left Forks, we went to stay with our cousins in Alaska. They held even less interest for me than before. _All those females _held none of my attention. When Carlisle and Esme saw that I was not improving, they made the decision for us all to move to a new place. They chose a small town near to Juneau and chose a large property on the outskirts of the town. I would never consider it being my home.

Alice and Jasper left as soon as the accident happened and returned when we moved to Juneau. It surprised me that only two days had passed since the day I had left her. Jasper wouldn't look me in the eye and skulked around the corners of the room, guilt emanating from him. Alice took me on a hunt and tried to cheer me up. We were halfway through, I had just found a mountain lion, when a vision played through Alice's mind. Bella was sat on her bed in her room, bawling her eyes out and whimpering my name. She looked so ill and tortured I screamed out in terror. Alice came down from her vision and I saw my eyes through her mind, they had gone pitch black and she was scared of me, possibly for the first time ever.

"Alice, promise me you won't look for her. We have to play no part in her life, I promised her that so promise me this! Never look for her again." She nodded, looking very sad as another vision passed.

"You're leaving?" If she could cry she would be at this time. In a few days she had lost her favourite sister and now her favourite brother would also be going.

"Yes, it seems so. I can't stay here any longer. I'm bringing everyone down with me."

"But where will you go?" Her mind flashed to Bella and I growled.

"I don't know yet. I'll just see where I end up. If you need me, I'll have my phone."

I took off running without giving her a chance to say goodbye. Running no longer held the freedom and amusement it once did.

I felt the air temperature the further south I ran and I soon arrived in Mexico. Not wanting to stay in the south, given its history, I headed down to Brazil. I had never been here before and hoped that I would find some distraction. I starved myself but the hallucinations came when I was thirsty. Bella mocked me by giggling then running off into the depths of the rainforest, running so fast I couldn't keep up.

I found solace in the emptiness of the rainforest. There were no people so no thoughts that I could overhear. I spoke to my family once a week, but after several months I only spoke to Carlisle and Esme. My siblings had either left or just refused to speak to me anymore. Emmett and Rosalie went on a twelfth honeymoon to Africa when things got too tense for them at the house. Jasper was refusing to hunt, he didn't want to hurt anything anymore even if it would be to sustain himself. Alice at first had distanced herself from him, becoming very withdrawn as she blocked every vision that came her way. She had become a former shadow of herself. She had recently come to sit across from him and just sitting facing him. They had stayed that way for months, frozen in the form of a statue.

Carlisle and Esme tried to keep it all together. They continued as best they could, but even being thousands of miles away I could hear the distress in their voices. 6 months after the move to Juneau, they moved again to a small town in the middle of Montana. They begged me to come visit, they missed me terribly. I must admit that I missed them all too.

In mid-June, I had had enough, it was bad being around my family but it was even worse being on my own. Esme phoned me up one night and begged me to come home. She had somehow remained the most positive out of everyone in the current state of affairs. She wanted the whole family together for Independence Day. I almost laughed, almost. Trust Esme to want to get together for an all American festival, where families traditionally had a feast. I told her I would come back; I missed them all too much to stay away much longer.

As soon as I put the phone down I headed north, eager to return to my family. I had almost forgotten about her but as I ran closer and closer to the state of Washington, her face appeared in my mind once again. Of course our family would never truly be reunited. She had probably already moved on to a human boy. He would be better for her than me, that's for sure.

I slowed to a jog as I ran through the Lola National Forest in Idaho, knowing that I was only a few miles from my family's new home. Esme had given me rough directions and I picked up on their scents as I got closer to the property.

I was about 50 miles away when I felt the presence of other vampires closing in on my position. I scaled up a nearby tree and waited for their arrival. I watched as my brother and sister came running out through the trees coming to a stop just under the tree I was perched in.

They looked awful. I couldn't believe how timid Alice looked, she had always been one of the most enthusiastic people I had ever met and now she looked really weak. She was being carried by Jasper who looked like he hadn't hunted in months. I dropped out of the tree and fell a few feet in front of where they were stood.

I was happy to see them but their thoughts echoed the pain I had left them with. Jasper's thoughts were a series of growls and Alice's were a gentle whispering. She climbed off his back and ran up to me wrapping her hands around my waist and squeezing with all her might, refusing to let go. I held my hand out to Jasper and shook his hand. I could tell he still felt immensely blameworthy in all this. He thought it was his fault that our family had effectively been destroyed.

I felt pieces of my heart slowly come back together as the three of us stood there communicating with unspoken words. Alice glanced up at me from my waist and it was good to see that she had some light in there again. I gave her a grin and she gave me a smile back.

Jasper looked relieved. I hadn't realised that all the sadness in the house would be channelled through him. He threw me some grateful vibes for the happiness I was radiating. It was the first possible feelings he had felt in a while.

After our reunion we started jogging back to the house, talking about what I had been doing for the last few months. We had been running for a few minutes when I felt something collide with me and I found myself face down in the dirt. Whatever it was had me pinned well and truly. I fought it off and stood up ready for attack. I crouched into a defensive stance but found out my family was giggling around me. Emmett was absolutely killing himself with laughter and Rosalie even cracked a smile.

"Don't you ever leave again." He picked me up in an enormous bear hug, with the manly pats to the back of course.

"I don't plan on it." I agreed with him. I walked over to Rosalie who wrapped her arms around my neck and began sobbing lightly on my shoulders. I comforted her gently as we all stood there in silence for a while until Alice spoke up.

"Come on guys, let's get back. Carlisle and Esme are looking forward to having the whole family together again." She gained the bounce in her step again as she darted off into the forest. We all followed after her for several miles until we found Carlisle and Esme on the edge of the forest with their arms wrapped around each other.

Alice slowed to a walk as she approached them slowly. Esme turned round to her and shushed her gently. She waved us all forward to where they were standing and gave me an enormous grin, before turning back around to face the house.

_I am so glad to see you again, _she thought. Now listen, she said aloud as we all tried to pay attention to whatever it was. From inside the house, we could hear the piano playing softly. I was dumbstruck, who had broken into our house and started playing _my _piano. Not even my family were allowed to touch it without permission. I listened again as I tried to recognise the tune that they were playing. I would not be happy if someone was playing baa baa black sheep or something on a grand piano. The intruder must have a death wish if they ever did that. The notes seemed familiar to me and as I put together the tune I heard gasps from every member of my family as we all recognised the familiar notes that formed Bella's lullaby. They turned to face me questioningly.

"Edward, son, did you ever write that down?" Carlisle whispered to me.

"No, I had no need to. You know that." Why was he asking me? He was probably trying to figure out who it was that was playing.

"Ok just checking." He gave me a small smile and went back to listening to the pianist in the house.

A peace settled over my family as we listened to the song. It was played impeccably. There was not one note out of place and the timing was perfect. Whoever this was knew the lullaby very well. There was only one other person who knew this and it was her. But there was no way that she could have found this place. She was in Forks for god's sake, safe and sound with her new boyfriend.

The piano played out its last few notes as the house fell silent. Without thinking I sprinted up the lawn and into the house determined to find the trespasser. My family were on my heels as we stormed the house from different angles so whoever it was would have no chance of escape.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all went in through the windows on the different sides of the house, cutting off any escape through the bedrooms. I went in through the front door, Carlisle in through the back and Esme in through the kitchen.

"Edward!" Esme and Alice called in unison to me. Both sounded ever so slightly panicked at whatever it was had been found. I didn't know who to go to first. I stepped in each direction as I weighed up the options.

"Edward, come here!" Alice called again and my mind was made up. I ran up the stairs 3 at a time as I chased the sound of her voice coming from the end bedroom. My four siblings were stood frozen in the room staring at the wall that held all my CDs.

"Well what's the problem?" I was getting impatient now. What was wrong with my CDs?

"There on the shelf." Alice whispered, shocked by this occurrence.

"Well, yes, where else would they be?"

"Edward, you don't understand. They were all in boxes when we left. No one has dared touch them since you left."

I scanned the minds of my family as Carlisle and Esme came into the room and sure enough, no one had organised my CDs. I could tell as I looked closer as there were organised perfectly. Whenever my family put the away for me they always put their own touch on my system.

No one in the family knew me well enough to be able to do this. Who exactly had broken in?

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face her. Her face looked worried, maybe even a little scared.

"What's happened, Esme?" This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Follow me, there's something else." Her mind was blank as she led me by the hand down the stairs and into the kitchen. My whole family was on alert after an intruder decided to turn up at exactly the same time that everyone was out. The house hadn't been left unoccupied in weeks, yet whoever it was turned up in the one hour that no one was in.

There was a collective gasp as we saw that the whole of the kitchen worktop had been covered in flour. If nothing else, Esme kept an immaculately clean house. There is no way that she would have left the kitchen in this state. She beckoned me closer to the worktop where I saw a few words etched into the flour.

_Thank you._

I fell to the floor as I would recognise that handwriting anyway. _She _had been here and now she was gone. Silent sobs wracked through me as I realised that I had probably missed the one chance to ever see her again. Esme sat down next to me on the floor and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me in my distraught state. Her thoughts remained a blank state to me, she was desperately attempting to hide something. I just looked her straight in the eye until she cracked. I was bombarded then with images of Esme writing a letter to _her, _then the bank card, then the bank statements and finally the flight to Anchorage. She was worried as there was no return as of yet.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I just couldn't leave without helping her." She murmured to me. I could not bring myself to hate Esme, so the sobs shook me again.

Carlisle, in deep distress of his eldest son acting like this, decided that some sort of action was needed.

"Ok, does anyone have a plan of action?"

Each member glanced at each other, unsure of how to proceed. They were all, including Rosalie, stunned that our former daughter, sister and lover had found our new home and yet didn't directly contact any of us. I saw a plan start to form in Jasper's head, always the strategist, but he was scared as to whether I would agree to his plan. He still felt guilty about the birthday party.

"Go on, Jasper. I think it would work." I looked him straight in the eye and conveyed my forgiveness. Any heated feelings at the moment would not help any of us. He nodded at me.

"Ok first of all. Has anyone experienced anything recently that they can't explain, it might help us in finding out who it was." He was not convinced it was Bella. Carlisle spoke up next.

"As I was finished my shift at the hospital, I felt a presence but felt nothing more of it. When I reached the house here, all the hairs on the back of my next stood up as if I was being watched. Esme reassured me that it was probably a spirit of some sort who had come to thank me for the help they received."

"Spirit? What like a ghost?" Emmett mocked him but he had a tone of fear in his voice.

"Yes Emmett, well if vampires exist, who is to say that ghost and other myths do not exist too." Carlisle let him down gently. He believed in an afterlife unlike the rest of us.

Emmett paled, if it were possible, and ran upstairs to collect a small vial of something.

"Emmett what the hell is that?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's holy water. I'm not having any ghosts come near me or my Rosie." He was convinced that it would protect him. Jasper burst out laughing and soon all of us were laughing along with him.

"If holy water doesn't work against vampires, then why would it work against ghosts?" Carlisle had managed to stop laughing long enough to force a sentence out. Emmett looked a bit dejected but still cradled his vial tight to his chest.

"Ok, so we need to split up," Jasper carried on with his plan. "Carlisle, Esme, you head into town and see if you can pick anything up. The rest of us are unknown in town so it would be best if you two go down. Rosalie, Emmett, you two head west, see if you can find anything out there. Alice and I will head east to try and pick up any trace. Edward you stay here, just in case," he couldn't bring himself to say Bella, "whoever it is returns. Everyone clear on the plan?"

Nods where exchanged around the group. This was the most excitement any of us had had in a long time. I didn't want to be alone after all this time, now that I was back with my family, I didn't want to leave again.

"How about we all meet up again in an hour? Oh and Jasper, you should really hunt." I tried not to convey the rejection I felt being left alone once again. Esme, sensing my sadness, came over and kissed me on the forehead before running out of the front door and into Carlisle's Mercedes.

Everyone had left for their designated mission so I wandered the building that had become my family's new home. I walked over to my now uncovered piano but couldn't bring myself to sit down and play it. A vital part of me was still missing. I went into the kitchen and stared for a while at the flour on the worktop. I committed the writing to memory before cleaning it up. I wandered upstairs stopping at each of my family's rooms breathing in their scents. I hadn't realised how much I missed them until they were gone.

I entered what was meant to be my bedroom, or at least the room that contained all my belongings and began to sort through what remained. I turned on the CD player to add a kind of distraction whilst I rearranged my possessions.

Clair de Lune played softly through my speakers. This had been _our _song. I stood as still as a statue as I remembered the first time we had heard this song play. It had been the day I realised that she was the one for me.

I reminisced for a while longer before heading back downstairs when my hour was up. I heard my family filter back into the house and assemble in the dining room. I left the song on loop, relieved that I could hear music again.

My family had all sat in their seats leaving me a space between Esme and Alice. They both smiled at me as I sat down in between them. When everyone was reassembled the family meeting began.

"So what did everyone find?" Carlisle started the meeting off, as the patriarch of the family it was always his words that either started or ended each discussion. He gestured for Emmett to speak on behalf of him and his wife.

"We found nothing. Well, nearly nothing. About 100 miles from here was an unknown footprint but that could have belonged to anyone. We found no scents out of the ordinary at all." I could tell even without reading his thoughts that he was looking forward to have a faceoff with our intruder. He was almost disappointed that he had missed out on a chance to 'defend' himself.

"Ok thank you Emmett, Rosalie. How about you two?" He turned to face Alice and Jasper. This time Alice spoke up.

"We found nothing either. Not even a footprint. It's very strange that there is no scent don't you think?" Alice was distant as she tried to focus on whether she had had any vision about the intruder. She came up blank again and again.

"Well Esme and I found nothing either. There was Mrs. Wilcox who was muttering to herself about nice young people but she has been doing that quite often recently, the poor dear."

We all sat silent for a minute listening to the song upstairs end. Whilst we listened, I thought about the last 24 hours. I thought about whether there was anything less noticeable different with the house. I remembered nothing. I breathed deeply and took in the scents of my family once again. Wait, scent. There was a complete absence of other scents in this house. Only the seven of us.

"Did anyone smell another scent in this house? I remember nothing, absolutely nothing." I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before, even a mouse or a spider leaves a sign on the house. All their thoughts went over every move they made today and everyone drew up a blank. No one had smelt anything.

"You don't think it could be a spirit?" Esme said, although I don't think she was talking to anyone in particular.

I refused to believe it. I knew Bella had been here today, but there was no explanation as to why we couldn't sense her. I needed to know she was ok, I wouldn't be able to carry on if something had happened to her.

"Alice, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to break the one promise that you made. Look for Bella. I need to know that she is ok. Please." I took her hand in mine and pushed all my feelings of desperation towards her.

"I can't Edward, I'm not even sure my visions are working right anymore. I haven't practiced in so long..." I felt guilty at asking her to suppress her ability, it was almost impossible to do and yet she had done it for me, because I asked her.

"Please, Alice. I need to know."

She closed her eyes as she let the visions of the last few months flow through her once again. I watched attentively as I saw each member of my family appear in her mind. Suddenly everything went blank.

"Edward, she's gone. I can't see her. What's wrong with me?"

I shut down as I realised what this meant. I heard my family calling around me as I shut down once again. I felt my body forming once again into the statuesque form as my family tried to shake me from my stillness. I managed to block all the calls from them out and was contented when silence fell over the room. Not only were they not speaking but their thoughts had also disappeared. As I slipped into a level of unconsciousness, I remember the last few words that had been by my family.

Five words stuck out from the rest.

_All our futures are gone._

* * *

How did everyone like EPOV?

Reckon we could beat 8 reviews?

Thanks to all my amazing readers, just remember to click the little green button!

Until the next chapter...


	11. The Day of the Reunion Pt 2

So sorry for the delay! My Easter was a lot busier than I thought it would be.

I'm glad to see that everyone enjoyed EPOV! I got 11 reviews for the last chapter! That's absolutely amazing!

Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for... Let's see if we can get more than 11 reviews?

Chapter 11

The Day of the Reunion Pt. 2

I felt a new joviality as I ran home across the northern American countryside. Time passed quicker than it had on the way to Montana, knowing that I had found at least 6 of my old family. I had already decided that I would head back tomorrow and try to make contact with at least one of them. I just hoped they would be as welcoming to me as I was eager to see them. I was worrying slightly, however, about the air of depression that lingered over the Cullen household.

The only thing I could think of was that Edward had left them. He was not there for my visit and I didn't hear any of them talking about him. Come to think of it, I hadn't smelt him throughout any of the house. I would know his scent anywhere.

I decided not to worry. I would be going back there as soon as I could and I would then be able to ask them every question I had thought of over the last few months. I threw myself through the branches of the trees, just as I had on my way here, and I found that not only was it more fun, I had somehow managed to cut 30 minutes off my journey.

As I passed the outskirts of Seattle, managing to avoid any incidents with the vast amount of humans that were now on the streets, I threw myself into the tree tops and continued my journey through the state of Washington. As I neared Forks, I caught a familiar scent on the breeze. A few members of the wolf pack including Jacob had assembled about 50 miles outside of Forks to escort me back in.

I crept across the tree tops as I neared where they were stood. It seemed as if none of them had any clue that I could see them. I guess it didn't help them that I seemed to have the ability, amongst others, to hide my scent. I scaled down the side of the tree as I made myself invisible to them. I tiptoed across the forest floor and shimmied my way through their crowd until I was stood in the middle of them. I shouted 'Boo!' as I made myself reappear right in front of Jacob's furry face.

The whole pack yelped and ran in different directions into the depths of the forest. I fell to the floor laughing, amazed that I had been able to pull that off. I heard growls from the different areas of the woods around me along with the heavy thuds of 5 sets of paws closing in on my position. I still couldn't stop laughing as I held my sides trying to stop the pain in my ribs.

"Well, that wasn't very kind, was it?" Jacob was stood in human form, leaning on a tree just in my eye line.

"Sorry, Jake. I just couldn't resist. Hope I didn't scare you too much." I had managed to stop giggling long enough to force a sentence out.

Jacob huffed and started running at me, phasing mid-run. I rolled out of the way as a wolf jumped to pin me to the ground. He turned and charged at me again but this time I threw myself into a back flip right over the top of him, landing in a defensive crouch behind him. A growl erupted from my throat as he turned to face me again. 3 of the 5 wolves charged at me from different directions as I leapt into the air, becoming invisible in mid air. I grabbed hold of a branch in the tree above me as the 3 wolves ground to a halt in the clearing beneath me. I let go of the branch and fell gracefully onto Jacob's back, placing my legs either side of his back, just behind his shoulder blades.

I phased back to visible, placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered into his ear.

"Run, doggie."

Jacob, admitting defeat, took off into the forest, snarling under his breath the whole way back to my house. The other wolves flanked behind him and chuffed in laughter as I faced them and winked.

Quil and Embry kept running into each other the whole way back to Forks, each time Leah rolling her eyes at their behaviour. Seth trotted on behind, wagging his tail the whole time. He definitely was the puppy of the pack.

The journey via _The Wolf Express _was a bit more comfortable this time. In my new form, I was able to see all the obstacles up ahead and brace myself for Jake's movements. It was nice to have company after the day I had had. My thoughts began to wander as I no longer had the distraction of running. I leant down and placed my face against the mane of fur on Jake's back. I breathed in the musky scent and remembered how even if the Cullen's wouldn't accept me back into their family, I would still have the one here. I think they needed me as much as I needed them.

The glow from the lights in my kitchen reminded me that night had fallen on my journey home. It made no difference to me anymore whether the sun was up or not, my eyes adapted perfectly to any amount of light. Jake slowed to a jog as we neared the edge of the forest at the back of my house.

When he stopped I slid myself off of his back. I fortunately didn't feel disorientated or sick this time.

"Thanks for coming to meet me, Jake. And thanks for the ride too." I grinned at him. "Next time maybe I could give you a piggy back?"

Jake huffed in disapproval and growled slightly under his breath. I gave him a big hug around his neck, as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'll come by and see you all later. Is that ok?" I spoke to the whole pack. "I think you need to meet my daughter." Their eyes lit up at the suggestion and they all nodded, eager for me to come down to La Push.

"Ok, guys, I'll see you as soon as Charlie is asleep."

I ran to the house and in through the front door. Charlie was sat in the recliner, looking very tired, cradling Ellie in his arms as she suckled from her bottle.

"Hey Bells, I was starting to get worried. Everything ok?" I felt guilty as he was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes open, each blink lasting longer than the last.

"Sorry Dad. I didn't realise what the time was. Everything is great, thanks. Sorry I'm a bit late, Jake and his friends decided to meet me on my way back."

Charlie shuddered slightly as he thought of Jake and his friends. He still could not believe that his best friend's son could turn into an enormous dog. I don't think he realised that I was a bigger threat to him than Jake, but I wouldn't even let myself consider that. I sat down on the couch, the action not having the relief it once did, but it made me feel more normal in the eyes of my father.

"Has she been well behaved today?" I hoped nothing bizarre had happened in my absence. She looked peaceful enough now but you never know.

"She has been as good as gold. She got a bit grizzly earlier but she settled down as soon as I had changed her diaper and laid her down for a nap in her carrier. We should really look into getting her a cot, if you're going to be staying here for a while, of course."

"That sounds great Dad. Maybe next weekend we could go baby shopping? I guess we really didn't get a chance to go before..." I gazed off into space as I remembered everything that had happened over the last few months.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You had to do what you needed to do. I understand that. What matters is that you are here now." He grinned at me as my baby finished off her last few mouthfuls. "Next weekend sounds great. I'll make sure I'm not working on the Saturday."

He stood up and handed me my little one as he wandered into the kitchen as put her bottle of the side. I felt complete as soon as she was in my arms and smoothed her beautiful curls out of her face as she slowly fell asleep. She resisted as long as she could before she let out a little yawn and closed her emerald eyes. I normally put her in her carrier to sleep but couldn't bear at the moment not to have her close to me.

I sat there for a while just staring at the face of the person who had given me a reason to live. After a few moments, I heard my father stood in the kitchen. As he cleared his throat, I turned to face him.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly with a tear in his eye.

"It's only the change, Dad."

"No, that's not it. It's deeper than that. You are happy, right to the core."

I just nodded, I knew it was only because I was a vampire now but I wasn't going to correct him.

"When are you going back to find them?" I knew he was worrying than soon would be the time when I would have to leave him forever. I also knew, however, that somehow, he would always be a part of my life. I would make sure of it.

"I was thinking of going to see them tomorrow. No one was in today when I got there." This wasn't technically true but I wasn't going to tell him that I had broken in and spied on them.

I think that surprised him. "Oh, well, if you think that's best. I assume you're taking Ellie with you this time?"

"No, even if I go see them, I don't want them to know about her yet. I want them to prove that they are ready for her. Are you working tomorrow, Pops?" He loves that nickname, and I can see it becoming a habit to use it whenever I want something from him.

"I need to nip to the station in the morning but I can always take her with me if you want me to babysit her again. She is a darling to look after."

"That's sounds amazing, thanks. I hopefully won't be so long this time." He let out a big yawn as he leant against the door frame. "Go on, Dad, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, night night."

He stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, without even changing into his pyjamas. Within moments, gentle snores were coming from his room. I gathered Ellie comfortably into my arms and threw the baby sling around my shoulders, placing her into it, trying not to wake her. She slept as soundly as ever so I washed up her empty bottles from the day and placed them into her sling at her feet.

As Charlie's snores became louder and longer, I silently headed out of the house and down to La Push. On the way I took down a deer so that I could refill her bottles for the night ahead of us.

It took me a matter of minutes to cross the border to La Push and arrive on the porch at Jake's house. Within seconds of ringing the doorbell, the door flew up and I was face to face with 8 members of the wolf pack, each battling to get to the door. Only Sam and Jacob had taken a step back to let the chaos ensue.

"It's good to see you too guys. But can you let me in?" They all scrambled to get out of the way as stepped over the threshold into Jake's house.

"I thought vampires had to been invited into places?" Paul perked up from the back.

"Shut up, Paul! For one thing, that's a myth and for another, she's never not been invited so move your ass out of the way." Jake forced his way through the pack and gently wrapped his arms around me, as to not crush Ellie. "How are you, Bells?"

"Not bad, thanks. How about you, loser?" I smiled at him and he laughed at the fight from earlier.

"Yeah I'm great! Now does Uncy Jake get a cuddle of his niece?" He held out his arms expectedly so I picked Ellie up out of the sling and placed her into his waiting embrace. She fidgeted slightly as she wasn't used to the heat of his skin but she soon settled back down into the cuddle.

"She's so tiny..." Ellie was dwarfed in his enormous russet arms. For several hours she was passed around from pack member to pack member, with Jake and Leah claiming the most cuddles. Seth, at first, was scared to hold her, but after a bit of encouragement that she wasn't as breakable as she looked, gained his fair share of the baby time.

As the sun started to rise above the horizon, the time had come to head back home and wait for Charlie to awaken. With a final farewell to the wolf pack, I placed Ellie back into the sling and ran back through the woods. She started to stir as we neared the house and blinked with the brightness of the newly risen sun. It was going to be a sunny day so I had to get home before the town woke up. We didn't need any more suspicions of our peculiar behaviour. My skin startled to sparkle just as I ran through the front door. That was a close call.

I put Ellie down on the couch just as she fully woke up and startled to babble to herself, putting her hands into her mouth. I darted around the kitchen, gathering ingredients together to make Charlie pancakes again this morning. His breathing sped up as I heard him rouse from his sleep. He came downstairs rubbing his eyes from his slumber, still wearing his uniform from the night before. I noticed it was incredibly creased as Charlie tried to smooth out the folds.

"Sleep well, Dad?" I tried to hide the giggle from my voice as he grumbled back at me and dived into his pile of pancakes. I gave my daughter her bottle as this would be the last time I would see her today. She smiled up at me as I gently pecked her on the forehead and handed her over to my father.

"Ok, Dad. Are you sure you are ok to look after her again?" I didn't want him to think I was taking advantage of him.

"It's fine, honestly. Go on. Do what you have to do and I'll see you later."

"Thank you. I'll see you this evening hopefully."

He waved me off as I darted into the depths of greenery behind our house. I was even more nervous today than yesterday. With it being a particularly sunny day today, I had to turn on my power whenever I came near anywhere that was populated. The minutes passed far too quickly as I treaded the familiar path from the day before.

Seattle was very quiet, it being early on a Sunday morning. Even so, I found myself being able to completely resist the few human scents that I came across. I guess living with one would do that to you. I dawdled in Seattle for a while looking in shop windows as I passed through the city. I found a beautiful cot in a window of an antique shop and wondered whether Charlie would mind coming all this way next weekend. As the city began to buzz around me, I decided it was time to move on with the journey and crossed the rest of the state going into Montana.

Thankfully, it was cloudy as I ran across Lolo National Forest. I just hoped the weather would continue this way so I could actually be seen if I wanted or needed to.

I realised that I had no idea how to contact the Cullen's or indeed, who I wanted to contact. I didn't think I was ready to let Edward back into my life just yet. He had hurt me more than I care to mention. I decided that I would contact the only one of the family who had helped me at all since they had left, Esme. She had been a secondary mother to me and even though I had left her a message, I didn't feel like it was enough.

I couldn't go to their house, I wanted to see her on her own and knew it would be damn near impossible if I went up there. I needed to do this gradually and I thought that Esme would be the most understanding.

I let my feet carry me hoping fate would lead me to my next idea. I found myself outside the health centre where Carlisle worked and suddenly an idea hit me. Everywhere keeps personal records of their employees, all I would need to do is find Carlisle's folder and I would have their home number.

I noticed that today Carlisle's Mercedes was not parked in the car park so I guess today was one of his few days off. I slid in past a patient when the automatic doors opened and crept towards the receptionist desk. As if by luck, she suddenly got up and walked down the corridor towards a small kitchen where the colleagues made themselves cups of tea and coffee.

I took my opportunity and quickly rummaged through the drawers in her desk, searching for the employee details. Before long, I found the drawer that held all the information I needed so picked up the folder and ran from the hospital after putting everything back, ensuring that my visit would go unnoticed. I ran down the main street and down a nearby alleyway. I phased back to visibility and searched through the folder, looking desperately for a phone number.

I caught up with the story that the Cullen's had given to the people of Montana. Apparently, Esme and Carlisle had moved here alone and were posing as newlyweds, both only being 25 years old.

That was strange. Yesterday at the house, all but one of the family members was there, so why would they leave out the details of their other relatives? That would be one of the first questions I would ask. Along with all the fake documentation, I found details of their address and finally, their telephone number.

If my heart still beat, it would be pounding its way out of my ribcage because I was so nervous. I memorised the number and looked for a nearby public phone. Luckily, just down the street from me, outside a cafe, was just what I was looking for. I slowly walked down the street, trying desperately not to draw too much attention to myself. I shut myself into the booth and composed myself, rummaging in my pockets for some loose change. I put my coins into the machine and dialled the number, just hoping I would be able to come up with some sort of story should anyone answer.

After 5 rings, someone finally picked up the receiver on the other end.

"Good morning, Cullen Residence." Perfect. Esme had picked up the phone and I had never been so relieved to hear her voice. I put on a completely different voice to my own and just let the words flow.

"Ah, good morning, would it be possible to speak to a Mrs. Esme Cullen please?"

"Yes, speaking. May I ask why you are phoning?" Her voice held a certain amount of suspicion.

"Of course you may. I have been given your number by a dear friend of mine" Lies. "who told me that you had done some fantastic interior design work for her." I had no idea where this was coming from but I could only hope that it would work.

"I am afraid to inform you that I have not done any work of that kind for almost a year now. I am sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh that is such a shame. She also gave me your address so I have come all the way to your tiny town in hope that I could have a meeting with you. Oh well, no problem. Thank you for your help, and sorry for bothering you."

"Oh dear I do hope you haven't come too far. A good customer reference is always welcome. Maybe I could meet you for a coffee if nothing else. Please give me 30 minutes and I shall come and see you. Where shall we meet?" She now sounded curious.

"How about the Littlebird Café on the main street?" I tried to refrain from becoming too excited.

"Sounds perfect. Can I have a name so that I will be able to find you?"

Oh no, I couldn't give my own name so I gave the first name that came into my head. "Of course my name is Leah Clearwater. I shall see you shortly."

"Goodbye, Leah. I look forward to doing business with you." I put the receiver down as I began the longest 30 minute wait of my life.

I entered the Cafe and became overwhelmed by the stench of burnt coffee and bacon frying. I was approached by a short, round woman who showed me to a seat in the back of the café. I ordered a black coffee and asked her to direct Esme to my table when she arrived.

I went into the bathroom to compose myself even though my chest felt like it was going to explode. I gave my hair a smooth over and went back to my table after a few deep breaths. My eyes had thankfully faded from a crimson red to dark ochre; they were similar to my original eye colour.

I sat in my seat waiting for the time to pass. Each second seemed longer than the last as the clock mocked me with every tick. I tried distracting myself by counting all the grains of sugar in the sugar cube I had been given to go with my coffee. I had counted to 836,482 grains before I started to go insane. I went into the bathroom once again and sat on the toilet seat. If I were able to be sick, I think I would be right now.

I heard the bell over the front door go and someone ask for my name. I counted the footsteps to the table and heard someone sit down on the cheap cushioned benches. I summoned up the courage, splashed my face with water and walked out into the café. I could see the back of Esme's head, her caramel hair tied up in a ponytail today. She had placed a portfolio on the desk in front of her along with another black coffee.

I stood there for a while, fighting the urge to disappear. I had come this far. It would not take much more to make the few steps to the table and greet my former mother.

My brain and feet somehow made this connection and carried me over to the small table. She was ever so quietly humming to herself, which would be unheard by any human in here. She carefully fingered through the folders that she had brought with her of all her previous projects. They were stunning. I felt guilty for dragging her down here when she would not be getting any business after all.

Before long, my feet drew level with the table and my mouth spoke without me controlling it.

"Hello Esme."

She turned to face me with a small smile on her face. When she recognised me, the smile dropped and her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. She stood up a little bit too quickly and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it... How can it be?" She was gently sobbing onto my shoulder, her grip incredibly tight around my waist.

"Esme, please, sit down, and I will try to explain."

I felt her nod in my shoulder as she slowly let go and placed herself back down on the seat.

"Oh my god, Bella," she whispered, "I thought I had lost you forever."

She put her head in her hands and began to sob quietly. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'll go pay for our coffees and we'll get out of here. How does that sound?" She just nodded again.

Once I had paid for our undrunk coffees, we made our way out of the cafe and into the nearby forest. We walked at human pace as we revelled in each other's company. There was no need to talk and I did not want to be the first to speak.

When we were deep enough into the forest I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and brought my knees up under my chin. Esme sat opposite me but on the forest floor.

"Was it you yesterday?" This was one of the first things she had said, and I was surprised that she chose to ask this.

"Yes it was. I'm sorry I broke into your home."

"That's fine. I just wish you could have stayed." She laughed to herself quietly. She looked so sad and tired. "You know, we all thought that you were a ghost."

"A ghost?" Why would they think that I was a ghost?

"Well, we had an intruder that we all thought was you, especially after we all heard you playing the lullaby, but then there was no trace of anything being in the house." I hadn't realised that they had heard me playing. "Alice can't see you anymore so we all assumed the worst. Our family is nearly at breaking point, Bella; you can't understand how much you completed our family."

"I'm sorry, Esme, I can't come back. Not yet. I have other commitments now."

"Will you tell me what happened to you? I can see you are no longer human."

"All I can tell you is that I was changed by someone who means a lot to me. I will tell you eventually but please let me tell when I am ready."

"Can you please tell me all that you can? I have missed you so much."

I told her everything, from the minute they left to the events that led up to today, carefully leaving out any detail of Ellie. I wanted her to be my little secret for now. She sat in awe as I told her of my relationship with the wolves and showed her what I knew of my ability.

We had been sat there for about an hour before I ran out of things to tell her.

"Esme?"

"Yes, honey."

"What happened to all of you when you left?"

"I'm not sure whether you want to hear it." I just stared at her until she started to tell her story.

"We went straight to Alaska, whilst Alice and Jasper spent a day hunting, trying to rid themselves of the guilt they felt. Edward left the day they returned. I have no idea to this day where he went or what he was doing. I hadn't seen him since that day until yesterday. Rosalie and Emmett left to go on another extended honeymoon. Jasper refuses to hunt since the day they came to Alaska, for fear he will cross the path of another human. Alice just sits with him. She hasn't hunted in a few months either. Carlisle and I have been carrying on as best we can, trying to remain in the public eye and all that but we were starting to lose hope. I felt a glimmer when I noticed that you had found the card but all that was dashed when we thought you had died. The last 24 hours have been the worst of my existence."

"You said we all thought? Who is here in Seeley Lake?"

"Everyone. I wanted my whole family together for July 4th but didn't realise I would be able to include you as well. Please come back to the house. I know everyone would love to see you, especially Edward."

"I'm not sure; I should really be getting back to Forks..."

"Please, just for a little bit." I couldn't turn her down as she stared at me with tear filled eyes.

"Ok but I'm coming up invisible. Did you drive or run?"

"I drove. It would be a bit suspicious if we ran everywhere."

As we walked back into the town, I couldn't believe that today had so far gone very easily. I could tell that Esme was happy to see me I could only hope that the rest of the family would be too.

When we got in the Mercedes, I giggled to myself remembering being sat in this same seat yesterday.

"What's the matter?"

"I was here yesterday too. Carlisle drove me to your house."

"Ah, I had been wondering how you got there. You gave Carlisle a bit of a fright you know. He thought he was being haunted." She smiled at me as we drove off.

"I'm going to disappear now, Esme. Don't panic. I'm not going anywhere." I felt the warmth flow through me as Esme took a sharp intake of breath. I held her hand so she would know that I was still here.

We passed through the Montana countryside along the same road that Carlisle had taken yesterday. Esme was driving far quicker than he was though, excited to get back to her family.

She screeched to a halt in the already open garage and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. She held it open for a while so I could climb out, and then shut it when I had held of her hand once again.

She led me to the main house where the rest of the family were. I could still only hear five sets of breathing from within the house. I thought she said everyone was here. Maybe someone had gone out for a hunt. I was led into the front room where I saw that the 5 members of the family that I could hear were all sat watching the TV. A plan started forming in my head. I reappeared, gave Esme a wink and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I crept up to the TV and glanced at my family. Carlisle was sat on his own, with a spot next to him waiting for Esme to return. Jasper was sat on one of the white leather sofas whilst Alice was sat on the floor between his legs. Emmett was sat on the other one, with Rosalie lying across it with her head in his lap. Carlisle looked up and smiled as Esme came and sat next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave me a wink, even though it wasn't in the direction of where I was stood. I walked over to where the TV was plugged in and unplugged it. Emmett leapt up.

"What the hell has happened to the TV?"

He ran around to the back of it and plugged it back in looking very confused. I did this a few times before Esme couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Esme, dear. What is so funny?" Carlisle looked worried at his wife's sudden outburst. I think he thought that she had finally lost it. She took one look at him before standing up and holding out her hand. I walked over to her and took hold of her hand, knowing that even if the rest wouldn't take me back, Esme would always be there for me.

"Are you ready?" She turned to face me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The family had all stood up at the sound of my voice. I closed my eyes and let the coolness spread over me. There was a collective gasp as I reappeared in front of them.

"Bella, honey, you can open your eyes again now." Esme had removed her hand and placed it on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, scared for what I might find. Each member wore an equally stunned expression and had each frozen in place.

Carlisle was the first to defrost and walked over and wrapped his arms around me. Grief I never realised I was bottling up, poured out of me in that instant as I relaxed into the arms of my second Dad.

Each family member in turn hugged me, the last of all being Rosalie. I was surprised how much she showed me affection. Maybe our split had affected us all in ways we didn't care to admit.

"I missed you, Bella." Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. I knew I had made the right decision by naming my daughter after her.

We sat and talked for a while about my change and my life since they left. We all avoided the most delicate subject of them all, Edward. I could tell that they didn't want to upset me so I approached the subject myself.

"So where is Edward then?" They all averted their gaze from me but not before all briefly glancing at the dining room. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the room they were all avoiding. I stopped at the door and listened to what was inside. There was no noise at all coming from within the room.

I slowly opened the door and was shocked with what I found. Edward was sat frozen at the dining room table, his fists clenched and his jaw set. He took my breath away in an instant. My memory had done him no justice; he was even more beautiful than I remembered. I stood there for a while just staring at the love of my life. As I stared I noticed little things about him that were different to how I remember. His hair was a complete mess, not sexily messy like it used to be, but messy like he hadn't taken care of it at all. He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing the day he said goodbye to me in Forks and his black eyes held a deep sadness.

"How long has he been like this?" I croaked out. My voice was too broken to speak properly. I couldn't take my eyes off the broken man in front of me.

"He hasn't been happy since the day he left you, but if you mean this state, it was when I could no longer see you in my visions when he stopped. He hasn't breathed or blinked since then." Alice whispered. I could tell that she felt immensely guilty for this, although she had no reason.

I heard the family leave the room as I continued to stare at Edward. Indeed he hadn't blinked or taken a breath in the whole time I had been stood in the doorway. I walked towards him and sat on the table in front of him between his clenched fists. I don't even think he could hear me or even see anymore.

"Oh, Edward." I could see so much of him in our daughter; I just hoped that he would be able to pull himself out of this depression. I placed a hand either side of his face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, then each of his cheeks then one on his lips.

"Goodbye, Edward." I slid myself out from between his arms and made for the door. Before I had a chance to reach the handle, I heard him take a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to his chest.

"Bella."

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay. But I decided to do an extra long chapter with all the Cullen's in it. I was going to put Edward in the next one but as you have all been amazing so I chose to treat you all!

As always, let me know what you think. I will be immensely happy if I get more than 10 reviews again!

Until the next time...


	12. The Day of the Interrogation

Wow! Loads of reviews! I was so happy I did a little dance!

Here is the next chapter with a bit more Edward. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12

The Day of the Interrogation

"_Goodbye, Edward." I slid myself out from between his arms and made for the door. Before I had a chance to reach the handle, I heard him take a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to his chest._

"_Bella."_

"Edward," I didn't know what to do. Here I was ready to say goodbye to him and yet now I was pressed against his perfectly formed chest. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready yet. I gently pulled my way out from his grip and faced him. His eyes were dazed, he had a bit of light that wasn't there before but he still wasn't the man I remembered.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. This has to be the best hallucination yet. You look so real." He reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek, leaving a blazing path in his wake.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I think he had gone slightly insane. "I am real. I'm here in front of you."

He continued to stare at me with a small smile etched across his stone features.

"You always say that. Although, I must admit you never looked like this. You look much more... durable this way." He was starting to scare me slightly. I could see why Esme was so worried about him. He could no longer define between reality and fantasy. I heard the door behind me open as Carlisle stepped in.

"Bella, are you ok?" He looked at me with eyes full of concern. I just nodded at him. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew that Edward would not threaten me.

"Carlisle, you're here too. Is everyone here?" He was speaking in a very airy way. He really believed that he was dreaming. Carlisle spoke to him in a calming tone.

"Edward, of course we are all here. We are at home. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Edward held Carlisle's gaze as you could see his brain working through what Carlisle had just said. He blinked and his eyes now held sadness rather than a dreamy quality. He sat down on a chair and rested his head on his arms on the table. I glanced at Carlisle who motioned for me to go forward, before leaving us alone in peace.

I pulled up a chair next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I rubbed comforting circles on his back whilst he sat silently, unmoving for several minutes.

"Esme, please. Just leave me alone." He sounded so broken I felt like crying. He shook my hand off his shoulder as he continued to sit at the unused table.

"Esme's not here Edward, but I shall leave you alone all the same." I stood up to leave and made my way once again to the door. I heard him lift his head as his eyes scrutinised me.

"Bella? You are here?" His voice held a little bit of hope so I turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course I am. Now I'm going to talk to your family so if you would like to join me, I'm sure you have questions as does everyone else." I spoke softly to him as to not send him back into a downwards spiral. He frowned slightly, before standing and following me out into the lounge.

I could hear his every footstep, which lacked the grace and confidence I imagined him having. He had been destroyed, I was glad I had come back. I would help them as much as I could even if I wasn't able to stay.

All heads turned to face us as we entered the living room. Each couple had sat together on each of the three sofas leaving only one chair unoccupied. I turned to Edward who briefly looked me in the eye, revealing a level of intense pain, before he then walked over to the window next to the piano, staring out at the Montana scenery. I edged my way over to the armchair and gently sat down, waiting for the onslaught of questions.

We sat in silence for a while waiting for someone to break the ice. None of them were able to look me in the eye and once again I felt the need to speak.

"You must understand that I cannot reveal everything at this time. It will take a while for me to be able to trust you all fully again. However, please be reassured that I will answer any of your questions to the best of my ability and I do not blame any of you for leaving me. In fact, I am thankful." I spoke each word as clearly as I could, looking Jasper straight in the eye so that he knew I had forgiven him. He had no reason to feel guilty, I just hoped he realised this.

Edward turned around, his eyes raging with fury. His body language had completely changed. He had gone from subdued to furious in the blink of an eye.

"Thankful? How can you be thankful? We left you, Bella. How can you forgive us so easily? And look what happened in our absence! You lost your humanity!" His was shrieking by this point. He was torturing himself and it was so difficult to watch. His breathing turned into panting as he closed his eyes and balled his fists at his sides. His family looked terrified but I knew better. I could tell he was just confused and scared, the 17 year old boy coming through his 109 year old persona. I slowly walked over to him, whilst he was shaking with anger, and stood in front of him. I looked him square in the eye and without giving him a chance to say anything, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, placing his head on my shoulder. I felt his breathing slow as I ran my fingers through his hair as he began to sob lightly on my shoulder before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sssh, Edward," I whispered into his ear. "I forgive you." I stood there letting him release all his pent up emotions whilst his family looked on in awe. He had kept things bottled up for far too long. As his sobbing slowed, he lifted his head off my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. He said nothing to me; he just nodded and went to sit with his family, regaining the face of stone.

"So who would like to ask me a question?" The atmosphere in this room had grown very tense so I tried to make us all relax. I looked around again and saw Emmett starting to fidget in his seat.

"Bella....?" I prepared myself for what he was going to ask. "How did you unplug my TV?"

I burst out laughing and before long everyone else was chuckling along with me. Trust Emmett to make a joke out of a stressful situation.

"Watch." I threw him a grin and a wink before closing my eyes and letting the warmth spread through me. Everyone but Esme gasped and began looking around the room for where I had gone. Carlisle's eyes lit up with the chance of learning about my ability. I focussed on reappearing and felt the coolness spread through my body and when I opened my eyes, they were all staring at me in wonder.

"That is so cool! How do you do that?!" Emmett reminded so much of Jacob with all his enthusiasm.

"Honestly, I don't know although it is kind of useful." I admitted to him.

Carlisle was the next to ask me a question. "Bella, we all notice that you are no longer human, but if I may ask, how long have you been like us and who changed you?"

I couldn't tell them the truth. I was not yet willing to let them know about my little one. I was still a bit nervous about being around them myself. "I said I would be as honest as I could so please accept the vagueness of my answer. I was changed approximately two weeks ago; however, I have not been human since you left. As for who changed me, I cannot reveal that at this point."

"Two weeks?!" Jasper looked astounded. "How can you be so controlled and rational after two weeks?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just can't feel you and it unnerves me."

"You can't _feel _me?"

"No, it's almost as if you don't exist anymore. I feel absolutely nothing coming from where you are stood. I've never had it before. Please excuse me." His southern drawl came through under the stress he was putting himself under.

"How did you find us?" Rosalie was the next to speak up. Her tone was not harsh like it used to be, but oddly inquisitive.

"A few months back, a friend and I paid a visit to your old home in Forks. Whilst I was there, I found a letter telling me should I have any problems, to go to Denali to find the other members of your family. A few months later, something happened which meant I had to leave Forks so I headed alone to the one place I had left, Anchorage. My friend was not very happy for me to go alone but I persisted and left the next morning. By pure chance, I met Carmen and Kate whilst I was there and they took me under their wing. I stayed for a day or so before heading home. Before I left, they told me where I could find you." Rosalie and Esme were both nodding at me as I made the longest speech so far.

"How did you get back? You flew out but there was no return flight." Esme looked very worried. Clearly this issue had been making her very anxious.

"Easy. I ran back." She shook her head in disbelief.

"But it was over a month ago that you flew up there! You said you had only been a vampire for two weeks." They were all looking questioningly at Esme. I guess she was going to be questioned when I left.

"As I said, I may have been a vampire for only two weeks but I have not been human since you left."

This seemed to confuse them even more. Rosalie spoke up again.

"You said that you found the Denali Clan, yet how did you find our house? We had to bring Edward in as he had never been here before and yet you arrive on your own. How did you do it?"

"I never said I came alone." I smiled at her. "I came to Seeley Lake yesterday and headed straight for the Medical Centre to find Carlisle. I arrived at the hospital just as his shift ended so I hitched a lift in the Mercedes." Carlisle looked absolutely stunned.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't alone! That is simply amazing!" The need to learn had reappeared in his eyes. He stood up and started pacing around the room muttering to himself.

I turned to Alice and Edward, the only two yet to speak.

"Where have you been staying these last two weeks?" Edward spoke so quietly I barely heard him.

"I have been staying in Forks. Why do you ask?"

"Have you been on your own all this time?"

"No, of course not. Charlie has been very supportive of all my decisions, as have the wolves."

At the mention of the wolves, the whole family wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Wolves? Do they know that you are a vampire? Do you know about the treaty?" Carlisle looked so worried. I didn't realise that the wolves had this kind of reputation with the Cullens.

"Yes, they know and yes, I know. They were very useful when Victoria came to visit." I chuckled to myself at the memory of Victoria burning in the violet flames.

Silence fell once again over the living room. Carlisle stopped his pacing and Edward had paled, if that were possible.

"Victoria?" His voice was full of anger although there was a hint of regret in his voice.

"The day I returned home, she decided to pay Charlie a visit. I was glad I was there otherwise I cannot imagine what could have happened."

Carlisle had frozen. I couldn't understand why they were all so stunned with me. Was I abnormal?

"So let me get this straight, Bella. You have been a vampire for two weeks, in which time you have tracked us down across a continent, killed a vampire who is immensely older than you and moved in with your human father." Carlisle counted each point on his fingers as he spoke to me.

"I guess you could say that." I was suddenly glad I could no longer blush.

The discussion went on for several hours before darkness started to fall. I had been questioned about everything I could ever think of and yet somehow I had been able to not reveal anything that I was not yet ready to tell. I realised that they were all getting frustrated about the ambiguity of some of my answers but they did not pressure me into admitting more than I was ready to.

The time was coming for me to leave, and I knew that it would be difficult. I had only just regained my family and in such a short space of time I had to say goodbye to them once again. I could only hope that I would be welcome back into their home the next time I decided to visit.

I was worried about Alice. She had not spoken to me once in the whole time I was here. I guessed that she was a bit put out that her visions were redundant whilst I was around. The conversation going on around had stopped making sense a while ago. It became a blur in the background and I watched Alice. She stared into space, her eyes glazing over for a few seconds before focussing on something in the distance. Her eyes had taken on a bit of madness through the desperation to see something. Our eyes met across the lounge and I gave her a small smile. She begrudgingly returned one. I didn't want my best friend to hate me so I asked the one thing I would never have imagined me saying.

"Alice, do you want to go shopping some time?" I tried to sound as eager as possible. Even if I couldn't stand the physicality of shopping, I could enjoy the time spent with someone I love.

Her eyes became feverish as she started to vibrate she was sat. A large smile spread across her face, cracking the marble features that were there before. The vibrations turned to bouncing as Jasper grabbed hold of her hand to steady her. It didn't work. In a flash she had ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, giggling like a lunatic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my God, I can't wait! You'll have to stay over and then we can go to Missoula tomorrow and we can spend all day as you won't get tired or need to eat anymore and..." Her words became a blur as the speed she was talking increased.

"Alice." I tried to stop her.

"Alice. I can't stay here overnight." Her face dropped. "We can still go shopping tomorrow but you must understand that I need to go home to Charlie. Would it be ok for me to meet you in Seattle? Or would that be too far? Maybe we could make a girl's day of it?" I glanced at Rosalie and Esme, who started to grin at my suggestion.

"That's sounds great. Shall we meet you at 9? I'm sure I can borrow the Mercedes." Esme gave me a wink.

"Ok well, I'd better make a move. I told Charlie I would be back by nightfall and as it's already dark, he will be worrying. I shall see you tomorrow." I walked over to the front door and placed my hand on the handle. I felt so torn. I wanted to return home to my daughter and yet, I did not want to leave my family. I opened the door and made my way out into the darkness. Edward took this moment to come after me.

"Bella, wait! I can't have you leave without saying this."

I turned back to face him. His eyes were full of love and devotion. I knew what he wanted to say, but I was not ready for that, not yet. I approached him and placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch. This was the most serene he had looked all day.

"Edward, I know." I let the warmth flow through me and when he reopened his eyes, I had disappeared into the forest, rushing back to our baby.

* * *

I arrived home in the early hours of the morning. Charlie had already gone to bed, and my daughter was sleeping soundly in her carrier in my room. On the kitchen table was a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I guess you forgot what time it was, but don't worry, I know you can look after yourself._

_I'm heading off to bed now and should you return tonight, I have fed and changed Ellie already._

_I shall hopefully see you in the morning._

_All my love,_

_Dad._

I felt immensely guilty. I had been disregarding my new family in order to find one that had left me. I sat down on the couch and let the emotions of the day come crashing down around me. I sobbed dry tears into the cushions on the sofa as I thought of my life up until this point. I had been obsessed with finding the Cullen's these last few months and had neglected everyone else around me.

I rang the phone number that I memorised earlier and waited for someone to pick up. After 5 rings, Esme once again picked up the phone.

"Hello, Cullen Residence."

"Hello, Esme. It's Bella. Just to say I'm back in Forks now. I was meaning to ask too, can we put back our shopping trip until 11am. I have something I need to arrange in the morning and I want to have breakfast with Charlie."

"Of course, Bella. That will be fine. I shall try to rein Alice in from coming to get you any earlier."

I heard my baby start to stir upstairs.

"Anyway I must go. See you tomorrow." I put the phone down without waiting for a reply and dashed upstairs, picking up my baby before she had a chance to wake my father.

I cradled her in my arms as she gave me a smile that was only for me. I danced around the house with her in my arms as I hummed my lullaby to her. It always calmed her, even in the worst of upsets. I gave her another feed of her last bottle and changed her. I told her all about my day and the family she was yet to meet. I described her Daddy to her, and she smiled her beautiful, toothless smile once again. She would melt their hearts when I introduced her. I just knew it.

* * *

By the time Charlie woke up in the morning, I had done him a full spread for breakfast. After the guilt I felt last night, I had cooked him eggs, bacon, pancakes, all his favourite foods. He looked stunned when he came down in the morning at the table full of food before him. I sat in the other chair cradling my baby in my arms, giving her a bottle.

"Morning, Bells. Is this all for me?" He hadn't yet taken his eyes off the feast before him.

"Yes it is. I feel bad. I have been neglecting you all so I decided to try and make it up to you."

"There's no need to do that. I don't mind looking after Ellie. It makes up for all the times that I missed out on you growing up." He looked away as he took a mouthful of pancakes. I walked over to him and wrapped my free arm around his shoulders.

"You are the best Dad ever. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He just nodded and carried on eating his breakfast before getting ready for work, heading out without saying another word.

The time was nearing for me to go to Seattle and I still hadn't summoned up the courage to leave my newborn daughter for another day. With her cradled in one arm, I picked up the phone and dialled the one person I knew I could always depend on.

"Hello." Sleepy, as always.

"Good morning, Jake. I don't suppose you are busy today?" If he said no, then I would have to call this shopping trip off, wrath of Alice be damned.

"No, free as a bird. What do you have planned?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be up to a spot of babysitting. I've got to head over to Seattle for the day and I can't leave her on her own."

"No probs, can't wait!" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Ok, I'll drop her down in a bit."

I gathered all the bits she'd need for today before locking the house and heading down to La Push. I killed a deer on the way to give Ellie a fresh supply of food for the day.

After arriving at Jake's I gave him a strict set of instructions for the day. Unlike Charlie, Jake had no experience with children. He was the youngest in his family. At least I could be reassured slightly. He is after all the Alpha of the pack so he has a certain amount of responsibility with younger people. I gave him my number for a cell phone that Charlie had given me should there be any problems.

Leaving my daughter in the (hopefully) capable hands of my best friend, I began the seemingly long journey on possibly the worst day of my life.

* * *

The journey to Seattle took a little less than an hour. Thanks to Alice's visions, we knew it was going to be cloudy all day. I arrived at the large mall where we had decided to meet only to find that the Cullen's were yet to arrive.

I checked my new cell phone for the time and found it was only 10:58. I guessed that they were always on time, so I had another two minutes to wait. I sat on a bench near the entrance and watched the people around me. It was so interesting to watch how humans behaved around each other, I barely realised when an excited little pixie sat down beside me.

"Morning!" She shouted in my ear whilst waving her hand in front of my face, pulling my out of my reverie. "You ready for some shopping?"

Her beaming smile showed all her white teeth. She almost looked threatening. Rosalie and Esme were standing at the entrance subtly waving at me as I was assaulted by Alice.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Come on let's get this over and done with." She looked a bit sad so I winked at her to let her know I was only kidding. They had to stop treading on egg shells around me, I was not that fragile. I stood up, grabbed her by the hand and signalled towards the mall. Let the shopping begin.

3 hours later, we had been dragged into every clothing shop in the mall and were on our way to another ever so slightly smaller one. The boot of the Mercedes was already full with shopping bags filled with things that Alice insisted that we all needed. Esme was driving with Alice in the front passenger seat controlling the CD player. She kept flicking from song to song, singing along to the lyrics an octave higher than the actual vocalist. Me and Rosalie were sat in the back rolling our eyes at Alice's excitable behaviour. Conversation was kept light and nobody mentioned any of the men who had not been invited along today.

We had been driving around the city for about 10 minutes before my cell phone started to shrill. Everyone in the car turned to face me, wondering where the noise was coming from.

"Sorry, I have to get this." I had only given my number to a few people. I felt my stomach drop as I looked at the display and saw Jake's name flashing back at me.

"Jake, is everything alright?" I could hear the forest in the background of the phone call so I guessed he was outside.

"Bells, Bells, something's wrong. She won't stop crying. I have tried everything, Leah has tried everything and we don't know what to do." His voice was so panicked; I had to refrain from crushing the phone in my hand. I focussed my hearing and heard my daughter screaming in the background, being shushed by Leah. I made my voice as calm as possible before responding to him. I could tell something else had happened but I did not want to react without knowing the whole story.

"Take her to mine. Now. I will see you there."

Without a second thought, I threw myself out of the car and in the direction of Forks. I could hear the others shouting at me from the car, but nothing would stop me now. My baby needed me and no one could stand in my way. The journey that had taken me 50 minutes on the way there only took me 30 minutes on the way back. The closer I got to the house, the clearer I could hear my baby's screams. I flung myself through the upstairs window and scurried down the stairs to find Ellie struggling powerfully in Leah's arms. I snatched my daughter out of her arms and darted back upstairs locking my door behind me. Leah and Jacob didn't know what to do, I could hear them talking. They decided it was best to leave us alone. Good, I needed to do this and I didn't want any interference.

With my baby bawling at the top of her lungs, I held her close and hummed our lullaby, desperately trying to calm her down. I paced around my room as she struggled against me. I bounced her in my arms, I placed her on my bed and I even laid her across my lap and rubbed her back trying to stop the horrendous noise coming from such a small creature. After about 30 minutes of doing anything I could think of, her screams had subdued somewhat to a painful crying. I was becoming frantic. Nothing I did was stopping Ellie crying and I was slowly going insane. As I thought things couldn't get any worse, I smelt a vampire coming up fast.

Without thinking I threw my shield up in front of me and over her, crouching into a defensive stance, ready to protect my daughter from any threat. A flash of blonde came in through my window as a growl erupted from my throat.

To my surprise, the blonde vampire didn't attack, she began shouting.

"How dare you do that to our family, Bella? We have only just got you back and yet you take off without warning, nearly taking the whole of the car with you. Esme is having a mental breakdown at the moment and Alice is doing her best to comfort her. What did you think you were doing? Good job I heard where you were going, I couldn't keep up with you! What would have happened if you had killed someone, eh? How do you think that would make us all feel! How do you explain yourself?" The lecture I was getting from Rosalie wasn't helping me; the growls coming from my chest did not stop, they just quietened to a slow, continuous rumble. She continued to stare at me as I turned my back on her and picked my invisible baby up from my bed, cradling her against the vocal harassment I was getting from her Aunt.

As I breathed in Ellie's scent, I managed to calm myself enough to answer the woman who was stood tapping her foot in my bedroom.

I faced her with as much strength as I could muster and made my baby reappear in my arms. I had no chance of keeping her a secret from Rosalie any longer. She would see the baby belongings scattered throughout the house anyway.

"I had a phone call that I had no choice but to answer. I have kept a secret from you all over the last few days."

I heard Rosalie gasped as I placed my little one into her arms.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Jasmine Rose, my daughter."

* * *

What do you think?

I gave you Ellie and Edward as you asked! Any ideas for the next chapter?

Please review! Let's see if we can beat 18!

Until the next time...


	13. The Day of the Introduction

Only got 9 reviews last chapter! Oh well 9 is still good! Let's see if we can reach 10 again with this chapter?

Sorry for the delay! I've had loads of things on so haven't had much time to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

The Day of the Introduction

_I heard Rosalie gasped as I placed my little one into her arms._

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Jasmine Rose, my daughter."_

Silence fell over the house as she stared in disbelief at the tiny person I had put in her arms.

"Your... daughter?" she whispered still gazing at the bundle of joy in her arms. "How is this possible?"

She looked up at me with some suspicion in her eyes.

"How old is she?"

"She is 2 weeks old." I admitted begrudgingly. I was not sure whether I wanted her to know everything and yet I don't think she would leave until she knew it all.

"You said you were turned two weeks ago." She said questioningly, giving my baby back to me. I held her close to my chest, as if she might disappear.

"I awoke as a vampire two weeks ago, yes. But strange things happened to me shortly after you all left. I don't know how it happened but I can guess." I looked at the window scared to meet her glare.

She slowly walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave us both a meaningful embrace, much to my surprise.

"I assume Edward is the father?" She gave me a small smile to which I answered with a nod. "I can't believe him! No wonder you didn't want to tell us anything. We all leave you in a situation like this without any way to contact us and you have to deal with a mythical pregnancy. It's a miracle that you ever wanted to see us again." The anger flared up in her voice as she realised the true severity of how their departure had affected me.

"Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I wanted my baby to know her family. I decided I would leave it up to you to decide whether or not you wanted anything to do with us." Rosalie had wrapped her arm around me allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder.

"You do realise how much having you around has messed up our family, right? You saw what Edward was like, and I swear that was the best that I had seen him since 9 months ago. We have all missed you."

I was shocked. The whole time I had known Rosalie she had never admitted her feelings to me and yet, now, she had become my confidant.

"I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but I have missed you all too." I mumbled to my new found friend. She laughed softly.

"Even though I may not know you as well as the others, I can see how much you have changed. You look strong and powerful, but you also looked tired. You have had so much to deal with and you have done it all on your own." She said as she let out a deep sigh.

"I had the wolves." I felt my defensive side come out again.

"And they have been very good to you. Although I doubt that they were completely understanding about us."

I agreed with her. Even though they had supported me through thick and thin, they always made their feelings known about the Cullen's. I forgot how much I did need my vampire family. I rested my head on Rosalie's shoulder and revelled in her company. It felt like a weight had been taken off my chest now that I had been completely honest.

We sat in silence for a while until Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Bella," She sounded so tense. "Can I hold her again?" Is that why she was worried? I began to chuckle under my breath as I handed her my now sleeping baby.

"She is so beautiful. She is a perfect mix of you both." She rocked her in her arms as she gazed at her. "Have you had her checked over yet?"

"No, I can't take her to a hospital so I didn't know what to do. Is there anything wrong with her?" I was suddenly panicking.

"No, she's absolutely perfect. I just meant for your state of mind, but if you're happy then we shouldn't worry. What did you say she was called?"

"Elizabeth, after Edward's mother, Jasmine, I need Jasper to realise he is forgiven, Rose, after the sister I thought I'd lost."

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears that would never fall as she gazed at my baby.

"Would you like to feed her?"

"Would you let me do that?" She was so wary. I think she was scared of offending me.

"Don't be silly. I'll go get her a bottle."

I made my way downstairs as I heard her cooing away to Ellie who has started to giggle. I knew that she would win everyone over when she got the chance. I got one of her bottles out of the fridge and started to warm it up in the microwave. As I watched the bottle spin, I heard the heavy thudding of several sets of paws approaching the house. Something had to be wrong if they were coming in wolf form.

I ran out to meet them at the edge of the forest worrying what it was they had found.

"Jake what's happened?" He whined at me nudging me towards the house and crinkling his nose.

I knew what that meant. They had found the scent of a vampire in the area and had tracked it in to my home. The face of Victoria flashed in my mind as I remembered the last time a vampire had got too close. Jake ran past me and circled the house along with Quil, Embry and Leah who he had brought with him.

A sudden realisation dawned on me.

"Jake, wait!" I ran after him. The new scent that they had picked up in the area would be none other than Rosalie and I didn't want them attacking a member of my family.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Rose stepped out of the house with my baby in her arms. I went and stood in front of her as Jacob started to growl at her.

"Jake, this is Rosalie Hale; she is one of the Cullen's." I was breathless even though there was no need for it. The tension of the situation had hit me and it felt like time had slowed. "Please don't attack her."

He snorted and ran off into the tree line to phase. He came out in human form with a face like thunder.

"Bella, you could have warned us that you were expecting a _visitor._" His words seething with hate.

"Please don't speak to me like that. I wasn't expecting anyone so there is no need for your aggression. She was worried about me after I took off and followed me home."

"But how can you let her hold Ellie already?" He was shaking, trying not to phase so close to me or my daughter.

"I told you, Jake, that I wanted her to know her whole family. That includes you and the pack but also them. I would appreciate it if you were kind to her as she has done nothing to you."

"Remember the treaty, Dog." Rosalie spoke up from behind me.

"Please, be civil to each other. If not for me, then for Ellie." Jake and Rose started to growl at each other so I took my little one out her arms and held her tight to my chest. The growling stopped after a while before Jacob turned his back on us and ran off into the woods, the rest of the pack in tow.

"I'm sorry, Rose. They're not normally like that." We walked back inside and sat in the living room. I handed her the bottle from the microwave as she started to feed my baby.

"I must say things make a lot more sense now I've met the little one. Do you know when you're going to let everyone else, especially Edward, know?"

"I haven't thought about it much. I don't know whether everyone would believe that she is Edward's. I mean, no one knew that vampires could father children let alone the consequences to go with it."

"I think they will all believe you. Everyone can see how much you still love him, so you wouldn't have slept with someone else so soon after he left you. Carlisle will definitely believe you, he will remember the eyes." She said, staring into Ellie's face.

We both sat in silence again as my baby played with Rosalie's long blonde hair. The silence was abruptly ended by the ringing of my cell phone. I ran around the house, trying to remember where I'd left it. I eventually found it wedged between my mattress and the bed frame.

"Hello?"

"Bella." A gruff voice spoke to me from the other end.

"Jake, I'm sorry if I upset you before."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I'm just being overprotective, as always. I just phoned you to say that as a Cullen is back in Forks, the treaty is back in effect, so we won't be able to come up to your house anymore."

I sat down on the bed and thought about what this meant to me. As soon as I had found the rest of my family, the half who had supported me had to leave. Rosalie, as if sensing my depression, came into my room and held out her hand for the phone. I resented giving it to her after the near face off before.

She took it out my grasp and held it to her ear.

"Listen to me, pup. I know you have been here for my sister when the rest of us weren't so I thank you for that. As I am the only Cullen here, I wish to change the treaty, if that is alright with you, Jacob Black. I wish to give you free reign over Forks. As my whole family is not here to defend her if need be, I want you to continue your patrols as you have been. You have done a good job and it's not fair for you to be forced out of your territory because I have come for a visit."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line as Rose gave me the phone back and headed back downstairs.

"Jake? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out there for a bit. Did she really just say all of that?"

"I guess she did. So I'll see you soon?" I was amazed as he was.

"Sure sure, see you soon." And he put the phone down on one of the strangest phone calls I had seen to date. I went back downstairs in a bit of a daze and sat down next to Rosalie.

"Is everything ok?" Rosalie looked concerned at my vacant expression.

"Better than I ever thought it would be." I gave her a smile and took my baby off her so I could have a cuddle.

We sat on the sofa for hours, talking about everything and anything. I didn't have to hold back when talking to Rosalie. Jacob still had a massive distrust of the Cullen's, understandably, and Charlie was still a little bit sensitive when it came to talking about the supernatural. Even if he was no longer in the dark he did not want to know every last fact. Surprisingly, Rosalie was very understanding about the wolves, especially once I had given her the basics of my change. She was amazed how well I had coped and adapted to my new life. She did look slightly annoyed, however, when she found out that the Denali sisters knew about my pregnancy and had managed to keep it a secret.

"When are you going to let them know that you are no longer pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. I actually told them that I would visit as soon as I could." I waited for her reaction. Even if, we had become immensely closer in the last few hours, her reactions were still a little bit unpredictable to me. Luckily, she remained calm.

"Well, let me know when you want to visit and I'll book us some flights to go up there."

"Oh Rose, I don't think I could keep you from Emmett that long. Besides, I think Esme needs her whole family together at the moment. I'll use the rest of the money that I took from my bank account to get up there, it'll be fine." I liked the idea of the company but the thought of splitting up the remaining family members made me feel guilty.

"Bella, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that our family will never be complete as long as you are not with us? Esme will be very understanding, she always is, and you know that."

"Let me think about it, ok?" I needed some space. "Will you be alright to watch Ellie for a while? I'm going to go for a hunt before Charlie gets home."

"No problem. You go for it. It will be my honour."

I headed due east into the forest on the trail of a lynx that had been avoiding me for several days. My luck was in today, the scent grew stronger as I neared the depths of the forest. I followed the scent up a tree and along the branches where the lynx was sat watching the prey of its own. Without even having a chance to defend itself, I wrestled it off the branch and down to the forest floor. It let out a snarl as I dug my teeth into its jugular and sucked out its life force. Feeling very satiated, I ran back to Forks, aiming to be there before Charlie arrived home.

Rosalie was sat on a blanket in the back yard when I turned up. She had Ellie asleep on her lap and was looking at her with loving eyes. She glanced up at me as I approached the house and beamed at me.

"Did you have a good hunt?"

"Yes, thank you. I managed to catch a lynx that has been evading me for a few days."

"Good." There was a pause. "Bella? Alice sent me a text when you were out. Her and Esme were worried about you so they have run to Port Angeles. They are not going to come here without your permission, unlike me, but they want to help. I didn't tell them anything, I decided to leave it up to you."

Was I ready to let anyone else know about my little secret? I knew Esme would be overjoyed at having a grandchild and Alice would be overexcited about having yet another person to shop for but I wasn't sure. I stared into space for a while, before gently nodding to no one in particular.

"I'll ring them. How long will it take them to get here? Charlie is due back in an hour."

"I forgot you run quicker than us. It'll take them about 20 minutes to get here."

It only takes me 10 minutes to run that distance. I would have to challenge Edward if I ever got the chance, he was the quickest Cullen.

I took out my cell phone and dialled the number that Rose had given me for Alice's phone. She picked up the phone after half a ring, I guess they didn't worry so much about their vampire reflexes on their personal phones.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella."

"Bella!!! I knew you'd ring!"

"You knew? I thought you couldn't see me?" I was confused. Maybe it was just a temporary glitch on her part.

"I can't. I _just knew._ So can we come round?" I heard Esme chiding her in the background at her forwardness to me on the phone.

"Of course you can, just do me a favour, ok? Before you leave Port Angeles can you pick me up a large pizza with double pepperoni and extra cheese, please?" Rosalie was looking at me at disgust and the silence on the other end of the line meant that Alice was probably wearing a similar expression. "It's for Charlie, he's going to need something when he comes home to a house full of vampires."

"No problem! See you in 30." She hung up there and then without giving me a chance to say goodbye to her.

Me and Rose spent the next 28 and a half minutes planning what to do when they arrived. I didn't want Ellie to be here straight away, I wanted to introduce her carefully. We cleared away all evidence of there being a baby about and I then sent Rose upstairs with her so she could bring her down when I asked. I also asked her to phone Jacob so he wouldn't worry if they encountered another two vampire scents, anything to help with the camaraderie. For 90 seconds I sat on the couch just waiting for the doorbell to go. However much I prepared myself, I still jumped out of my skin when the doorbell went. I guessed it was Alice as not only did it ring once but it rang over and over again until I threw opened the door to find her grinning with her finger placed on the button.

"Heya!" She said as she skipped into the house and plonked herself down on the couch, her feet not quite touching the floor.

"Good afternoon." Esme was much more gracious and elegant as she carefully walked in and sat in the spare chair.

I was getting used to the awkward silences in this family. It seemed to be a way for them to pass the time. For once, I wasn't the one to break it. Alice's fidgeting reached an all time high she burst out with the first thing that came into her head.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She is looking after something for me upstairs." They both glanced at the ceiling before looking at each other with very confused expressions. I suppose they still weren't used to my cryptic answers.

"Is everything alright? You took off very quickly after that phone call in the car?" Esme looked terrified that something had happened so I put her at ease.

"It's all sorted now. I'll tell you in a bit what it was, but first you have to promise me not to overreact," I said looking at Alice, "and keep it a secret." I said looking between the two of them.

They both nodded to me so I called up to my silent sister who was stood in my room.

"Rosalie, can you bring Ellie down for me please?"

I heard Rosalie shift my baby in her arms before she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the front room. Subconsciously, I covered my baby with my power, so it looked like Rosalie was holding nothing at all when she sat down next to me.

"It's ok, they won't hurt her." Rosalie looked me straight in the eye as she handed me the invisible bundle she was carrying.

"I know. It's just hard." She nodded and put her arm around my shoulder, encouraging me to be honest with my mother and best friend.

I closed my eyes and felt the atmosphere in the room grow colder. I knew my gift had worked when I heard a gasp then a squeal from the other two women in the room.

I opened my eyes to find them staring at me, with their mouths open in shock.

"Is she yours?" Esme whispered. I just nodded in response.

Without taking her eyes off my baby, she stood up, walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, just as Rosalie had done, however Esme was shaking with sobs.

"I am so sorry, Bella. If I had known he'd done this, we would never have left."

"It's ok. I told you, you are all forgiven. If you hadn't have left, I wouldn't have been given this amazing gift."

I gave Ellie to Esme as she began bouncing with her around the room. Alice had not moved an inch since the revelation and I was beginning to worry about her.

"Are you ok, Alice?" It took her longer than it should have for her to reply.

"I didn't see! I didn't see! How could I have not seen this?" Her eyes had blackened as she placed her hands both sides of her head and rocked back and forth on the seat.

"Alice! Look at me! There is nothing wrong with you. Can you still see everyone else?" I tried my hardest to calm her. Her eyes glazed over as she let a vision take her.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are all clear. Mine and Esme's futures are only flashes and you and Rose are completely blank. What have you planned?" Her eyes met mine for the first time since she found out about Ellie.

"Bella and I are going to take a trip, with Ellie." Rosalie interrupted.

"I guessed that, Rosalie. Where are you going? I need to know." Her fury appeared, I guess she really didn't like being kept in the dark.

"I promised the Denali's I would visit them when my daughter was born. I decided to go sooner rather than later and Rose said she would come with me."

Silence fell once again over the room as we all waited for Alice to react. Esme had left the room and was cuddling Ellie in the kitchen out of harm's way. Alice stared into space for a while before she started to vibrate in her seat.

"ROAD TRIP!" She was grinning like a maniac and jumping up and down in her seat. "Oh my God, I can't wait. It's going to be so amazing. Girls only, of course. I'll have to arrange it now. Future disappears after tonight..."

She was speaking and planning so quickly I could barely understand what she was saying.

A certain degree of normalcy had to be regained as we heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser approaching the house. The gravel on the driveway crunched as his car ground to a halt. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car and coming up the porch. The smell of the pizza permeated his nose as he carefully opened the door and slowly jogged into the kitchen, grabbing a pizza slice from the side and devouring it in seconds.

He turned around from the kitchen, his face covered in pizza to find 4 women staring at him in amusement from the living room.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I said, trying to stifle a giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

"It was good, thanks. Bells, I didn't know we were expecting visitors?" His heart rate went through the roof as I realised that this was the first time there had been extra vampires in the house since the Victoria incident.

"Don't worry, please." He took a deep breath as his heart rate slowed slightly. "I didn't know either but I had to come home early from shopping so the girls came home with me."

"Just the girls?" My overprotective father was back. Esme stepped forward ready to take the possible verbal battering from Charlie.

"I am sorry. I didn't understand how much my family had hurt you and Bella. We are willing to do as much as possible to make it up to you three." Esme spoke in such a calm way; nobody could ever hold a grudge against her.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Cullen. I think you know what it is like to look after children."

"Please. Call me Esme. It's horrible isn't it. My children have always been grown up and I swear it's worse than dealing with little ones."

The sparkle was back in his eyes. In an instant Esme had gained the forgiveness of my father.

We spoke about nothing for a while before Esme once again broached a difficult subject for me.

"Charlie, I know this may be hard for you but me and my daughters are going up to Alaska soon to visit our family up there and I heard that Bella stayed with them for a while before Ellie was born. We have offered to take Bella if that is alright with you? I don't want you to feel like we're stealing your daughter away."

"No it's fine. She's an adult now and can clearly look after herself. When will you be leaving?" We all looked to Alice.

"Tomorrow morning is the soonest we can leave but can Bella come for a sleepover at our house?"

Charlie looked absolutely confused. "But you don't sleep?"

"Well, yeah, but we can still pretend!" Alice's enthusiasm only confused him more.

As Charlie finished off the pizza, I gathered enough bits together for the journey for both me and Ellie. I knew there would be no point packing more as I knew that when we got to Anchorage, Alice would drag us all shopping, again.

Charlie gave Ellie one last cuddle before we ran over to the old Cullen mansion. This was the first time I had been here since that terrible day several months ago. My pace slowed as the large white house rose out of the greenery in the moonlight. Esme and Rosalie each took one of my hand's as we followed the skipping Alice through the front door. Ellie, who had been silent the whole journey here, started to stir in her sling so I sat down on one of the dust covered couches and gave her one of her bottles. The house was miraculously transformed back into the place that had become my home in the blink of an eye. It took the 3 of them a little less than 5 minutes to remove all of the dust sheets and turn the house back into a home. Even though a lot of their possessions were missing, their presence alone brought fullness to the place.

Ellie had started to fall asleep again so instead of leaving her in the vast space of the lounge, I took her up two flights of stairs to the room that once belonged to her father. I placed her down on the black leather couch, making sure that she was not able to fall off, before making my way back downstairs to where my family had reassembled.

When I re-entered the living room, Rosalie was in the process of setting up a computer to the TV.

"Has she settled down again?" Rosalie briefly glanced at me before diving behind the TV rearranging the mass amount of cables behind.

"Yeah I want her to get used to his scent, she'll be gone for a few hours now."

"Good because I'm setting up a webcam link to our house in Montana. It's up to you whether you want to be seen or not but they will be able to hear everything."

In seconds, the 50 inch television came to life, filled with the faces of the men we had left behind. Carlisle dominated the foreground for a brief second before Emmett barged his way through so he could be the closest to Rosalie. They all acted as a family, even if me and Edward just sat staring at the screen in silence. His eyes had gained a bit more life since the last time I had seen him, but he still looked very sad. I wanted to give him a hug even though he was hundreds of miles away.

The webcam stayed on throughout the night until the time came for us to leave in the morning. We ran down to the road to wait for our hire car. I expected Alice to have ordered something sporty so was shocked when a large 4x4 pulled up around the corner. I looked at her questioningly.

"What? We need something safe. We have a little one with us now."

We all laughed at her but it was sweet of her to think of Ellie like that. I was sure that my baby was not as destructible as she thought; she was half vampire after all.

Even if our car was 'safe' it was not by any means slow as we made our way through the Canadian countryside at a steady speed of 200 mph. It would have been quicker for me to run, but Alice wanted a road trip and it was nice to have company for a change. We all took turns in driving and sitting next to Ellie. She was going to be such a spoilt little thing. As none of us needed to sleep, eat or stop for toilet breaks, it took us a little over 9 hours to reach the outskirts of Anchorage.

We left the car in a secure car park as we made our way through the familiar streets. I spotted the hotel where I had spent the last few weeks of my human life and could not resist going in and seeing Judith.

We only spoke for a few moments before we had to make our way up to Denali, but it was good to see that she was well.

I placed my baby into the sling and ran across the wilderness that was the National Park, following the faint scents of the sisters that I had only briefly met. I slowed my speed so that the other three were able to keep up with me but could not hold myself back when I saw the log cabin nestled amongst the trees.

I ran up to the house and in through the front door to embrace my distant cousins. What surprised me was the person stood in the middle of the floor. A growl erupted from my throat as I saw the one person I never wished to see again.

Laurent.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I will try to update again within the next week but I have a lot of work to do before I go back to Uni.

Reviews will encourage me to write instead of sleep!

Until the next time...


	14. The Day of the Reconciliation

Sorry for the delay! The Uni stuff was far more boring than I thought it would be so took longer than expected!

This seems to be the chapter that everyone has been asking for... so if you like it let me know.

This chapter is dedicated to Taty who has supported me all the way, is encouraging me to consider a sequel and also gave me the name for this chapter which I have been struggling with!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14

The Day of the Reconciliation

_I ran up to the house and in through the front door to embrace my distant cousins. What surprised me was the person stood in the middle of the floor. A growl erupted from my throat as I saw the one person I never wished to see again._

_Laurent._

My family filed in around me and soon the whole room was filled with the noise of constant growls emanating from us. Laurent just stood there with his palms raised, a look of serenity on his face. I crouched into a defensive pose, remembering his affiliation with that woman who nearly halted my happy ending.

"Bella," He said, his voice thick with calming tones, "Please forgive me. I mean you no harm."

I stood up and stared into his now, fiery-orange eyes. Tanya and Irina came rushing down the stairs into the main room and gasped when they were confronted with the situation at hand. Irina shocked me by standing in between me and this poor excuse for a life form.

"Bella, everything is alright. I'm sorry. We should have warned you. Laurent has decided to try out our way of life. He has told us everything. Please don't be alarmed." The disgusting creature wrapped his arms around my cousin's waist and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. Even I could not doubt the love she had for him. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar by this point had made their way into the living room and were eyeing Laurent suspiciously. Until they fully trusted him, I would keep my wits about me. He had a lot to prove before I let him into my or my daughter's life.

I begrudgingly stood up out of my fighting crouch and shook hands with the demon stood across from me. I felt the atmosphere around me relax at this display of friendship and went over to see Kate and Carmen. Carmen's eyes lit up as she noticed the laden sling around my back. Kate glanced at it, blinked and started to bounce up and down on the spot. Esme, Rosalie and Alice went and sat across the way from the rest of the Denali's that had suddenly surrounded me on all sides. Even Eleazar was stood to my left, trying to get a peek at my back.

I pulled the sling around to my front and pulled my sleeping baby out. I gently placed her into the outstretched arms of Carmen who had not blinked once. She snuggled Ellie against her chest as tears formed in her eyes. Ellie, who realised that she now had an audience to charm, stretched in Carmen's arms before letting out a small yawn and opening her emerald eyes.

"She is so pretty!" Kate squealed, causing my baby to scrunch her face up. "There's no doubting she is yours! How old is she?"

"Two weeks." I answered shortly.

"But you only left here two weeks ago!"

"Yes, I know. Let's just say it was a little bit of a _shock_ on the way home." A sudden realisation dawned on their faces as they remembered the activities of the day I came to Denali.

"I can't believe you did this alone." Carmen handed me my baby back and sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"I wasn't alone." They all looked very confused but I decided not to explain. I missed not having my own little secret. Tanya was the next to speak up.

"You do realise that these two weeks have to have been some of the most difficult of my existence. I have had to resist phoning the Cullen's, I have had to resist even thinking about phoning the Cullen's or even mentioning you to anyone, just in case the psychic pixie over there sees! Do you understand how hard it's been?" Tanya's voice had gone up several octaves by the end of her little speech and we couldn't help but laugh.

"Tanya, do you know that Alice can't see me?"

Her face was stunned. She stomped her foot and sat over on the chair by the window staring into the snowy landscape.

"Does everyone know now then?" Irina was still contained in the arms of her mate so I barely heard her over her constraints.

"No. None of the men know. I have barely had a chance to speak to Edward yet, let alone explain the fact that he has a daughter that he has never met. I don't even know how he's going to react. He seems so different now..." I trailed off, scared to admit that he might no longer be the man to whom I gave my heart.

Esme, sensing my distress, came up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I softly sobbed into my mother's embrace.

"We won't let anything happen to you or Ellie. You will always be my daughter, no matter what happens with Edward. You have given us an amazing gift and I can't, I won't let you get hurt."

As Esme spoke, Carmen came over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I also consider a part of our family. If it is alright with you, when you return home, I would like to come with you. I have not seen Carlisle in months."

"That would be amazing. Thank you." I was astonished at the hospitality of these people.

Carmen glimpsed at each of her family members, each who nodded in return.

"I am sorry, but I will stay here. Me and Laurent need to get to know each other a little better." Irina said calmly, giving a subtle wink to Laurent. I cringed as I thought about what she might mean.

"I must say, I can feel your power stronger than anyone in the room." Eleazar whispered. "Have you had a chance to, how do I phrase this, experiment yet?"

"Sorry, I can't say I've had enough time. I haven't really stopped since leaving here."

We sat and talked for a few hours, catching up with all the gossip from the last few months. There was a sudden gasp from Alice as the cell phone she was holding in her hand fell to the floor. We all turned to find her eyes glazed over as she was taken by a vision. As her eyes refocused on me, a smile spread over her pale features.

"Pack up, guys! All of our futures just disappeared, including the guys, so guess what... We're all going home! And by the blankness, we should be arriving around 8am tomorrow." She clapped her hands together before running upstairs dragging Kate with her as I heard them discussing what to pack for all of us. Luckily, as the clan up here knew I was having a little girl, they had already bought several items of clothing for her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I think this is my fault. I was thinking about going back to Carlisle later today and I guess that's when Alice got the vision. I hope you don't feel like you're being rushed into this." She looked so guilty, I handed her my little one who seemed to have the ability to make anyone feel better.

"I wouldn't worry. I've been putting this off for days. I think it's about time everything was out in the open."

We sat at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes, whilst my baby played with Esme's hair, until we were swept out of the way by the tornado that was Alice. In several minutes, Kate and her had managed to pack a back-pack for each of us, full of essentials that we would need for our stay. I honestly don't know why she bothered, more than likely there would be another shopping trip on the cards when we arrived in Montana.

We reluctantly dressed in the outfits that they had somehow arranged, along with the bags, and assembled in the entrance hall waiting for the all clear. Alice quickly phoned Jasper, telling him to get all the guest rooms ready before she darted off into the distance. Esme and Carmen were the next to follow her, then the rest of the Denali clan, leaving me and Rosalie to bring up the rear.

"She is such an annoying little pixie." Rosalie muttered under her breath before slinging my baby over her shoulders and jogging after the family who had hit the edge of the forest already. They had decided to give me a break from carrying Ellie everywhere but I felt too light without her. With one last glance at the love-sick couple snuggling on the couch, I put my hood up and headed out into the Alaskan wilderness.

* * *

What a sight we would have been if humans were capable of seeing us. Nine vampires running across the state trying to avoid all sunlight that managed to peek through the cloud-lined sky. We were all dressed in hiking gear of varying colours and by the time we arrived at Anchorage airport we were covered in mud and twigs from the forest. The airport staff looked absolutely disgusted as we trudged our way through the terminal to the booking desk, where a young woman was sat. She looked at us down her nose as we approached her desk and frowned at the mud we were leaving across the floor.

"Good Afternoon... Emma." Alice said to the woman with false sincerity. I could tell that she was scrutinising this human's appearance. Even to human eyes it would be easy to see her greasy hair, with dark roots clearly showing through bleached hair. "If it is not too much trouble, we would like 9 seats to Missoula on the next flight out."

With a few clicks on the mouse, without even looking at us, she searched for the intended flight.

"I'm sorry, but there are no seats available for that flight."

Alice slowly leaned over the desk, smiling a little too widely. I saw a shiver run over the attendant as she subconsciously realised the menace in front of her.

"I do beg of you, dear. Please check again." Her voice was a little too collected. I was glad in a way that Jasper wasn't here; Alice must have been seething underneath the calm exterior.

"The only seats that are available are in the first class section of the flight..." The woman in front of us trailed off as she assumed that first class would be beyond us. Oh, how little she knew.

"That would be absolutely perfect, Emma." Alice didn't even look at her as she handed over the sleek, shiny black credit card. I had to hold myself from giggling as the heart rate of the woman in front of us sped up and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she realised she was not dealing with just any customers.

"There you go, Miss Cullen. Those seats are all booked up for you now. Thank you for flying Alaska Airways." The woman was shaking as she handed the card and the reservation details back to Alice, who was looking ever so slightly smug. To rub salt in an already sore wound, Alice kicked all the mud off her boots against the front of Emma's desk before elegantly gliding her way over to the first class lounge.

We were given a large berth in the lounge. Maybe humans weren't as stupid as they appear. It was not long until we were called for our flight and I found that Alice had managed to book the whole of the first class seating for us. Stress was already starting to permeate through me as the awareness of what I was about to do dawned on me. I took my baby off Rosalie and fed her her final bottle before we landed in Montana. I breathed in her newborn scent, timing each of my breaths with several beats of her faint heartbeat.

Thankfully, the flight was a smooth one and the hostesses left us alone for the majority of the journey. One of the pilots had tried winning over Rosalie, but soon enough his fight or flight reflex kicked in which left him scurrying back to the cabin. He obviously figured out that it was not worth his life provoking a group of mysteriously menacing women.

It was ominously stormy as we touched down in Montana. Even though we were pretty much indestructible, I still felt a little uneasy until we ground to a halt on the tarmac. I was suddenly grateful for our hiking gear as I saw the torrential rain that was falling over the forest surrounding Missoula. I gave my baby back to Rosalie as I braced myself for the horrendous weather that we were about to run through to get back to the Cullen House.

Whoever said that running in the rain keeps you drier definitely needs a slap. Each and every one of us was soaked to the skin when we arrived in Seeley Lake, and we run fast. This new ability of being able to see individual rain drops did not help my demeanour. I was well and truly aggravated by the time we reached the outskirts of their estate. Alice and Esme ran ahead to check the house whilst the rest of us stayed sheltered under a particularly dense section of the forest.

In order to distract myself, I closed my eyes and listened to the forest around me. The raindrops falling on the leaves seemed to perform a dance as they travelled down to forest floor. The scents of all the animals that had passed through here were enhanced by the humidity of the air. I had started to feel thirsty just after we landed and these scents were in no way helping my thirst. I took down a nearby rabbit with the aim of satiating my thirst so that it was bearable. My sudden movements were making everyone jumpy. Considering we were only visiting family, everyone was very tense. I guess not knowing how Edward would react had everyone on edge.

We all watched as Esme came running back across their lawns alone until she reached where we were stood.

"Ok, the house is sorted. Alice is now with Jasper and warning him that emotions could be running riot later on. Carlisle is phoning 'in sick', for the first time ever might I add, in case he is needed back here. Rosalie, Emmett is very anxious to see you but I told him that he needs to stay in the house. Edward is currently out hunting at the moment. He doesn't know that we are here so I don't know how you want to do this. How do you think it would be best to proceed?" Esme was taking this whole situation very seriously. I guess I was about to make or break her family so I don't blame her for being cautious.

"Do the guys know I'm here?" I was starting to feel like this was not a good idea.

"I think they have an inkling that you are but I have not told them directly. They know the Denali's, or at least some, are here though."

"Ok, right." I had no idea what I was meant to say but they were all looking at me expectantly. With their support, I knew I could do this. "I think we should all go in together. Show a solid front and all that. If me and Rose stay at the back at first so that they don't see Ellie straight away, that would be better, I hope." With a few deeps breaths, I had fully composed myself again. They were not going to harm me.

Instead of running to the house, we took it at a slow jog. The guys all stayed in the house at the sound of our approach but I could tell that they were on tenterhooks. Alice threw the door open as we got to the house and showed us in.

"Welcome to our new home! I don't believe you have seen it yet! Alice would you mind showing our guests around?" Carlisle had a warm tone as he welcomed his cousins.

Rosalie stood slightly in front of me and held my hand in support as the Denali's filed upstairs after the excited Alice. The nervousness I had felt the first time around was back and the breathing exercises were no longer working. Ellie was still on Rose's back so I was unable to hold her for a calming effect. We hadn't moved from the doorway and as we were in clear sight, the need to disappear being overwhelming. I couldn't stop myself and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Rosie!" Emmett came darting across the living room and went to swing Rosalie around in his arms. The need to protect my baby overpowered the need to be invisible so I threw myself in front of her and let out a deep, feral snarl. Emmett froze several feet away from us, appearing to have hit a solid wall. No matter what he did I wouldn't let him take a step closer to us. I had never before noticed just how big he was...

"Bella..." Rosalie gently placed her hand on my shoulder, trying not to catch me unawares. I was still quite volatile and once again, everyone was treading on eggshells. "Don't worry. It's only Emmett. He won't hurt us. Stand up, please." She sounded genuinely worried about him so with a final growl I stood up and let Emmett move. Alice and the Denali's came rushing down at the sound of commotion but I had already recovered when they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I didn't mean to overreact, I just have to be careful, you know."

"No worries, Bells. You just worried me a minute there, I couldn't move!" He laughed before picking me up in an enormous bear hug. "Can I hug my wife now?"

"Of course, you can. It wasn't her that needs protecting." Clearly no-one had noticed before that Rosalie was carrying anything as they strained to see what she was holding. She handed me the sling and passionately kissed Emmett. I looked away in disgust, walked to the nearest couch and sat down.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. I didn't realise that you were coming to stay too?" Carlisle looked a little apprehensive after I had nearly attacked his youngest son.

"It was unexpected to say the least, but Alice and Esme convinced me to come and see you all again." They were giving me space so that I could tell that what I needed to, when I wanted.

"Well, as I said it is always lovely to have you back in our home. Unfortunately, Edward left just before you arrived to go for a hunt. He has been going every day since your last visit. We have seen quite a change in him." Carlisle eyes were a lot brighter than before. He looked as youthful as ever.

"That's good. I don't know why he let himself get like that. It does no-one any good."

"Bells, we told you last time. He's a state without you. At least he does something now, but we're still not allowed to do anything to him in case he flies off the handle. So what's in your thingy there?" Trust Emmett to be blatant like that. Esme and Carlisle both frowned at his outrageousness to which he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever. Please don't make any sudden movements; I don't know how I'll react." The Denali's stood back as the rest of the Cullen's, excluding Rosalie leant forward in anticipation. "Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, I would like to present to you the reason for my change."

I peeled the sling away from the sleeping form of my daughter and waited for their response.

"But, Bella, that's a baby?" Emmett just looked incredibly confused. Rosalie slapped him across the back of his head and came to sit down next to me.

"Congratulations, Emmett. Would you like a gold star?" Sarcasm had saturated my tone. "This is my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth and she was born three weeks ago today. It's time for her to meet her whole family."

"Your daughter?" Now it was Carlisle's turn to be confused. "How is this possible?"

"Well, clearly. Edward knocked her up before we left Forks. Bastard." Rosalie sounded very irate as she spoke to Carlisle. Esme frowned at her language.

"He what? I didn't realise. I am so sorry, Bella. As if leaving you was bad enough and now you've had to deal with this on your own. Would you mind if I held her?" His eyes were full of curiosity as he held his grand-daughter. Yet another person won over. "She has Elizabeth's eyes, but your hair. Congratulations." He handed me my baby back.

"Thank you. She has bronze in there too when she's in the sun. I'm glad she has met her Grandpa." She had woken up again and was sucking on several of her fingers.

"Grandpa? Oh, but of course... Please excuse me a moment." Carlisle went into learning mode as he dashed upstairs and into his study.

"Can Uncle Emmett have a hold?" Emmett ran up to us and held out his arms ready to hold her.

"Be careful. She's still small." He laughed before picking her up in his arms and placing her above his head. He began running around in circles, changing the height at which he held her. Ellie didn't seem to mind. As Emmett threw her up in the air, she let out her first giggle. We all froze as we listened to the amazing noise. Emmett worried that he's broken her gave her back to me as she started to cry. Jasper put his head in his hands as her emotions got to him.

"Would you like to hold her, Jazz?"

"I... I don't think I should. I ... don't ... trust myself enough." He still had not recovered from the incident in September.

"Well, tough. Do you know what her middle name is?" He shook his head, not moving it from his hands. "Jasmine. After her other Uncle. I forgave you the minute it happened, please stop torturing yourself."

"Thank you, Bella. This means the world to me." Alice smiled at him knowingly as I placed her in his scarred arms. As soon as she was in his embrace, she calmed instantly and began to snooze.

"Well, that's going to be useful!" We all laughed at him as he smiled for what must be the first time in months. The whole atmosphere of the room warmed now everyone was happy.

We talked for several hours until the sound of footsteps echoed across the open field at the front of the house. We all froze as I grabbed my baby and put her under my shield. She turned silent in an instant at the stress of the situation. You would never have known she was there.

I counted each footstep as they neared the house. The moment of no turning back was upon me and I was at a loss as to what to do. I just hoped it would come naturally to me when the time came.

I braced myself as the front door opened and the Adonis himself stepped through it. He looked so much better than the last time I had seen him. His eyes were back to their beautiful topaz colour and he looked alive again. He was finally taking care of himself again. I dared to look into his handsome face but was scared by what I saw. He looked absolutely furious.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't stop your little get together. I can tell when I'm not welcome! Thanks Carlisle for letting me know that we were having visitors! Please, continue. Don't let me ruin your fun." He bowed mockingly before running out of the house slamming the door behind him.

We all looked at each other wondering what to do when Carlisle came running down the stairs from his study and headed to the door to follow him. Handing my baby to Rose, I dashed to Carlisle.

"Let me. I'll go after him. It'll give me a chance to explain everything. Look after her for me." Without waiting for an answer, I rushed across the Montana countryside tracking Edward's most recent scent. This man did run quicker than other vampires but I could tell he was still no match for me. I took the tree tops in an effort to hide my pursuit. Silently, I swung from branch to branch until I caught up to a bronze haired blur beneath me. He stopped abruptly in the middle of a clearing and shouted at the top of his voice. I could not understand the actual words he was saying but I could feel the deep anguish that was in his voice. I watched from my tree top hiding place as he started to rip trees up from the edge of the clearing. He threw them in all directions before taking a deep, hoarse breath and collapsing in the centre of the enclosure.

"Why me, Lord? Am I really doomed to be tortured for the rest of eternity? I can't do this. I can't see her face everywhere. I can't hear her name in the thoughts of all my family. Tell me, Lord, what do I have to do to stop loving her? I can't do this anymore!" My heart broke as he screamed to the heavens. He always told me that he thought God had abandoned him and yet he still turned to Him in times of need. Edward curled up in a ball in the middle of the clearing as sobs wracked through his body. He was in so much pain _I_ could not stop myself as I made my way down the tree and into the middle of the clearing.

I didn't even turn on my ability as I approached this broken man. I crept over to him and laid down opposite him. I stared at his face, unblinking, watching his soul break apart in front of my eyes. As a fresh round of screams came from his still form, I slowly reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He felt colder than ever as the rain started to fall into the glade. He didn't even flinch as my skin made contact with his.

"Shush, Edward. I'm here for you." I just gently stroked the side of his face as the rain falling from the sky mimicked tears falling down his face. I had no idea what to do but I hoped just me being here would help him.

"Why are you mocking me?" He sighed from his position in the grass.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm really here. But if you want me to leave, I shall leave you alone." I went to get up but was stopped by Edward's hand grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

I sat on the grass and pulled his head into my lap, as I softly stroked his hair as he let his emotions flow. The scared 17-year-old boy was back and I was grateful for my new maternal instinct to help me with him. We sat in the rain for about an hour before either of us said another word.

"Why are you here?" Edward whispered into my thigh.

"I came to see you and your family."

"But why? We left you and now look what has happened! You are doomed to the same fate as all of us..." He stared at the sky, grief filling his eyes again.

"I always wanted to be a part of your family and now I am no longer human, that is now a possibility. Of course, if I am not welcome, I will leave. I don't want you to feel pressured into having me around." I secretly hoped that he would agree for me to stay, but he was more unstable than I was so I had no idea how he would react.

"All my dreams would come true if you agreed to stay, but I doubt it is as easy as that. Your maker must be keen to find you, they rarely let newborns run around in case they attract the wrath of the Volturi."

"I don't think we need to worry about my maker. I am not held by them." I thought of my daughter back at the house as a sense of irony dawned on me. Here I was cradling her father, whilst my baby was unprotected in a house full of vampires. A silent chuckle escaped me as I thought of this predicament.

"Who changed you, Bella? I need to know."

"I was turned by someone who I care deeply about." I wasn't sure whether it was Ellie or Edward who had fully turned me, but for now I would lay the blame on Ellie to save his quickly disappearing sanity.

"What is their name? I want to know who has replaced me."

"Her name is Elizabeth and no one has replaced you. I love you as much now as I did the day you left me." There I had admitted I still love him. One confession down, one to go.

"I love you, too. I never thought I would be able to say that to you again. I thought that we were over after that day in the forest." I felt my heart swell as he said those three special words.

"To be honest, so did I. But fate seems to have a plan for me and who am I to argue."

"Who is Elizabeth? She must be very dear to you. You have a smile on your face each time you say her name. You know, my mother's name was Elizabeth." He was suddenly very pensive. I could tell he was remembering everything he was able to from his human past.

"I do know. You told me everything you knew of your human life."

"So who is she then?" He was becoming very impatient and I knew I couldn't hold back the secret any longer.

"Edward, look at me." His eyes met mine. "And please believe me when I say this." He nodded. "Elizabeth is my daughter, our daughter."

He was on his feet in the blink of an eye with his fingers pressed on his nose, a classic Edward pose.

"It's not possible." It hurt how easily he dismissed her.

"Well it is. Sorry."

"But vampires can't have children. Look at Esme, look at Rosalie. You can't expect me to believe that I am the father of your baby." That hurt.

"What do you mean, my baby? YOU... ARE... HER... FATHER. How dare you doubt me?"

"As far as I am concerned, it is biologically impossible for me to father children, so clearly it has to be someone else." We were shouting at each other now. I was not prepared to be insulted like this.

"You are the only person I have ever slept with so unless the logistics of conceiving a baby have changed. She is yours. If you want nothing to do with her, then fine. But I decided that I would give you a choice. I will be leaving now. Goodbye, Edward, have a good life." I was furious that he could question me. I saluted him as I walked out of the field and headed back to the house to collect my baby.

"Bella, wait!" Edward ran after me as I headed into the depths of the forest. If he wanted me to halt, he would have to stop me himself. He ran up to me and stood in front of me blocking my path.

"Can I meet her?" He asked in a soft voice.

"So you believe me now, then? Why do you think I'm here today?" I snapped back at him.

He stared at the ground, obviously ashamed of his actions.

"Come on, she's back at the house. Rosalie is looking after her while I'm away. Try to keep up." I winked at him before running at top speed into the trees. I could hear him trailing along behind me but the distance was growing. I blurred into the house and swept my baby out of Rosalie's arms.

"You get to meet your Daddy now!" I smiled at her as I held her above my head.

Edward came in seconds after I did and calmly approached where I was stood.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I would love for you to finally meet your daughter, Elizabeth Jasmine Rose."

His family slowly filed out of the room, giving us a moment alone together as a family. Edward just stared at the baby in my arms, making no obvious movements to hold her. I pulled his arms into a cradle, and gave Ellie to him. He had not taken his eyes off of her from the moment he saw her and the only movement he had made was a smile that had spread across his features.

"She is so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Everything had turned out just perfect. My whole family was now reunited; I was surprised how easy it had all gone. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes remembering each and every day since Edward left me.

I felt the cushion next to me move as Edward sat down.

"Thank you, Bella. You have made my life more complete than I could have ever imagined. He leant over to me and kissed me on the forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary. I could feel his sweet breath on my face as my breathing increased in expectation, I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling. I opened my lust-filled eyes to see an exact reflection is his. I leant forward feeling my breath mingling with his as the gap between us reduced. The moment that I had fantasised about for months was only a second away; all I had to do was close the miniscule space between us. With one last breath, I tilted my head towards him and prepared myself for the feel of my lips on his.

Our perfect moment was rudely interrupted by the shrilling of my cell phone. I grunted in disappointment before pulling the offending object out of my pocket. Jake's name flashed at me from the caller display.

"What is it, Jake?"

"Bella, thank god you answered. Something's happened back here."

"Tell me now. Is it Charlie?" My father's face filled with fear entered my mind as I recalled how he was with Victoria.

"No. Charlie's fine." Jake sounded exhausted. "It's Leah. She has disappeared. We can't find her."

* * *

What do you think?

If you enjoyed Edward, review and I will send you his POV of the meeting.

What do you think has happened to Leah?

Until the next time...


	15. The Day of the Revelations

Thank you to my 5 reviewers :D

Shall we see if we can reach the big 100 reviews for this chapter? It would make my week!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14

The Day of the Revelations

"_What is it, Jake?"_

"_Bella, thank god you answered. Something's happened back here."_

"_Tell me now. Is it Charlie?" My father's face filled with fear entered my mind as I recalled how he was with Victoria._

"_No. Charlie's fine." Jake sounded exhausted. "It's Leah. She has disappeared. We can't find her."_

The phone dropped from my grasp as I thought about what this could mean. Thoughts of the Volturi, Laurent and any other rogue vampire crossed through my mind as I processed what Jake had said.

Edward was looking at me, with a confused expression on his face. He picked the phone up off of the floor and handed it back to me, before sitting back and waiting patiently for me to tell him what was going on.

"Bella? Bella!" Jake's desperate voice was calling to me from the other end of the receiver.

"Sorry, Jake, I, erm, dropped the phone. I'm coming home. I will be there in two hours." I hung up without waiting for a goodbye and started pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"What's happened?" I had almost completely forgotten that I had an audience. He was looking at me with wide eyes full of admiration, clutching the tiny form of our daughter in his muscular arms.

"Something happened to Leah. I'm sorry, I need to go help. I have to do something!" The desperation was also getting to me as the severity of the situation hit me. The mate of the Alpha had disappeared, which would send the pack into chaos, leaving the whole area susceptible to attack.

"Wait a second," The family had run back in at the sound of my shouting. "We can help."

They all made sounds to agree with him but it wasn't that simple.

"You can't. The treaty forbids you setting foot on the Quileute Reservation. I must go alone and help. I'm sorry but I have to go." Panic had officially set in as an action plan started to form in the back of my mind.

"Is she one of the wolves?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, she is the Alpha's mate. The pack is going berserk and they need me." Carlisle went into pensive mode, no doubt wanting to learn more. However, this was not the time.

I picked up Ellie's sling, put it on my back and moved towards Edward.

"Please, can I have her back?"

"We can look after her, if you want us to." He clearly didn't want to let her go, however I was not ready to leave the people who abandoned me in possession of my baby.

"I'm sorry but I need her." I took her out of his arms and placed her into the sling making sure she was comfortable before heading back to Forks. "Goodbye everyone. Sorry I have to leave prematurely again. I'll update you when I know what's going on."

I gave each of them a hug in turn, leaving Edward for last. His eyes were full of sadness, but unlike before, they held hope. He pulled me into his embrace for several seconds, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I wish I could stay like this forever. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I was forced to leave my adoptive family once again. With one last glance at my loved ones, I headed into the forest and back to my furry family.

* * *

It took a little longer than 2 hours to get back to the reservation. I had hit Seattle at rush-hour, requiring myself to be more careful than I ever had before. It didn't help when Ellie started to stir in the busiest quarter. I had to speed up when people started turning around to try and found out where the invisible cry was coming from.

We made in through the city unscathed, thankfully, but had to stop in the Olympic forest for a feed. For about 50 miles on the approach to Forks I was picking up on the scents of the wolves. As expected, Jacob, Quil and Embry were waiting for me on the border of the town, in human form.

"Two hours? You call this two hours?" Jacob was pacing up and down as I approached, freezing when he heard my footsteps.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I had to stop to feed Ellie. Now, what's going on?" Jake looked awful. He kept running his hands through his hair in an effort to pull it out. Quil and Embry were flinching at every sound that came from the forest. I was right about how much this had affected them all; Seth and Sue were probably going spare at the moment.

"I don't know. We've reduced our patrols since you came back as there hasn't been any activity in the area. We've been going out on our own for 3 hours at a time, just to make sure that there are no new scents in the area. Leah was out on her watch, no one had heard anything from her and then she howled, from somewhere deep in the forest. It was properly haunting, you know. We all phased and ran to where she was. No one had been in wolf form at the time so we didn't hear what happened."

He sat down cross legged on the forest floor and stared into space as a scalding hot tear ran down his cheek. I sat down opposite him and rubbed the tear off his cheek.

"What did you find when you got there?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Quil whispered. Clearly this is what had Jacob so distressed.

"How can there be nothing?" There was always something, if you looked hard enough.

"The place where she disappeared was next to the road, there was no sign of her phasing back to human form and no scent to follow either. There were no footprints in or out of the area, whether vampire, werewolf or anything else." Embry's voice was hollow as he answered my questions.

"Ok, right." I was trying frantically to piece all this information together in my head. "How long has she been missing?"

"She went missing just before you left for Anchorage with the leeches." Jake spat the last word out at me. I had to remember to keep my temper cool at the moment, he was under a lot of stress and me flying off the handle would not help anything. I think he forgot I was one of _them _now.

"Jake, why didn't you phone me before now?" I kept my tone soft; I did not need a werewolf phasing inches from my baby.

"I didn't want to worry you," He said, trying to hold the tears back. "I hoped she would come home but something must have happened to stop her..."

I felt completely useless as this six-foot-seven boy dissolved into grief in front of me. What was even worse is rather than sobbing, he just sat staring into the forest, with a single tear sliding down his russet cheek every time he blinked.

Quil and Embry were stood either side of him, the ever loyal wingmen, not moving a muscle through fear of their leader's actions. I knew he would never do anything to hurt us so I once again wiped the tears of his cheeks and stood up. Jake just watched me from the forest floor as I paced up and down, slowly wearing a track in the undergrowth.

"Who's helping with this?" I finally had a plan; all I needed was people to carry it out.

"Everyone we can find. Your Dad wanted to call in the police, to report her as a missing person, but when he realised it probably had something to do with... well... you know... the spooky stuff I think he calls it all, he decided to lead the base of operations." Embry, unlike Quil, still found being a wolf a bit of an annoyance. He had not yet found his imprint which made his life in the pack more difficult than the others.

"Good, how many people have we got so far?"

Quil was pensive for a moment as he counted everyone before answering, "15, including you. Charlie is helping Sue as much as he can, she's finding it hard without Harry, and Emily and Kim are keeping the food coming in. We don't have enough time to cook."

"Brilliant, where is the 'base of operations' as you call it?"

"Mine." Finally, Jacob added to the conversation.

"Well, let's go." We had started to run through the forest before I realised that I was only accompanied by two sets of paws. I ground to a halt as the two wolves flanking me skidded past when they realised I had stopped. Quil whined under his breath, clearly noticing that we had left Jacob behind. I hung the sling containing my daughter around his neck and hit him gently on the back.

"You go on ahead. Look after her, I'll be there in a moment." They both nodded at me before disappearing into the green mass.

I made my way back to where my best friend was slowly going to pieces amongst the undergrowth. He was in exactly the same position, almost completely still except for his breathing.

"Come on, Jacob. We need to move. If you sit there, we'll never find her."

"We'll never find her anyway." He had given up all hope.

"Why do you say that? She can look after herself. If she has been taken, I feel sorry for whoever it is. You know what she can be like. She'll be chewing their ear off, literally and metaphorically."

A small smile appeared on his face before it vanished in an instant.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"What else can I do, Bella? I'm nothing without her." I was beginning to realise how bad Edward must have been, even though his pain was all self-inflicted. Damn masochistic creatures.

"I wonder what your pack would say about that? They need their Alpha, Jake. And I am not prepared to leave my best friend to rot out here in the never ending rain. So are you coming willingly or do I have to force you?" I expected him to put up a fight and I was looking forward to testing my new strength.

"Just leave me here, I'm worthless anyway."

"Ok, you asked for it..." I got up, dusted the mud off my clothes and held my hand out to him, giving him one last chance to come freely. He batted away my hand so I began working out how I would be able to carry him. It would not be difficult but more awkward than anything. He would dwarf my five-foot-four form. I placed one arm under his knees and the other around his rib cage and prepared myself for the 5 mile run ahead of me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't even answer. As soon as he was stable in my arms, I began to put one foot in front of the other. I was anxious not to trip over and forever be ordained a clumsy vampire. Jacob started to struggle in my arms as he realised my intentions.

"Bella, put me down. You cannot carry me all the way to La Push. Just leave me alone."

"Sorry what was that? I _cannot _carry you? Well what do you call what I am doing at the moment Jacob Black?" I gently teased him as I carried this massive child in my arms.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa. Put me down, they will never let me live it down if I come back like this." His negative attitude was starting to lift as he began to believe me when I said I'd carry him all the way home.

I put him down just on the edge of the forest, just out of sight of the Black residence. I could see in through the window just how crowded the small house had become. From inside, I could hear my baby showing her new trick by giggling at whoever it was that was entertaining her.

I grabbed Jake by the hand and dragged him towards the property. The door opened as we approached, Charlie stood in the doorway waiting for us.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?" I let go of Jake and fell into the waiting embrace of my Dad. I tried greatly to ignore the temptation of the pulsing vein in his neck as he pulled me close.

"It's good to see you, Bells. It hasn't been the same without you here. I'm glad to have you around again." He looked very tired. I guess the stress had been getting to the humans even more than those of us who didn't need to sleep.

"Honestly," I never realised how much I missed them until I was back. "It's good to be back."

He walked back through to the kitchen and into the chaos. They were all arguing around the kitchen table for the best course of action. The normally subdued teenager that was Seth was face to face with Sam across the table, both of the edge of phasing as they shouted at each other across the tiny wooden object.

"Guys, sit down, you're not helping." Jacob sounded weak as he came in behind me.

Unable to resist the command of the Alpha, the two enormous men sat down opposite each other.

"Ok, everybody listen. Bella, apparently, has a plan as to what we should do. I think we should hear what she has to say. It can't be any worse than just panicking back here."

All faces turned to look at me as I took centre stage.

"Hello everybody. Ok, I know that you have all been trying to find Leah in any way possible but we need some order to it. I need to know what you have done so far and what area you have covered."

They each told me that they have just searched the local area, in hope of picking up a clue of some sort.

"We just didn't know what else to do..." Jacob murmured.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to spread out our search parties a bit further." I thought for a moment, noticing that darkness had started to fall outside. "But first, it will not do any of you any good being tired. Go home, have a decent night's sleep and we'll meet back here at 8am tomorrow morning. I very much doubt that any of you have slept in two days."

None of them met my gaze, so I guessed I was right.

"I'm sure nothing will happen to her overnight. Come back here refreshed in the morning and we will start again." They all begrudgingly began filing out of the small house and towards their own homes, leaving only seven of us in the kitchen. Jacob looked determined to stay awake all night but some carefully chosen words by Billy sent him to bed. We all sat in silence for a moment around the table, with Sue occasionally throwing me suspicious looks. I guess she wasn't used to having a vampire around.

We finally decided to call it a night after Charlie fell asleep at the kitchen table and nearly banged his head on it.

"Come on, Dad. Time for you to get home. Sue, Seth, would you like a lift?" Seth seemed pleased not to have to walk anywhere, he looked absolutely exhausted. Sue looked at Charlie, looked at Seth and frowned at me.

"She won't hurt you, Sue. Bella is as much a part of the pack as the others." Billy piped up from his wheelchair. She seemed a bit more reassured after that.

We said farewell to Billy, over the noise of a snoring Jake and walked out to the cruiser. Sue and Seth squeezed in the back and Charlie sat in the front with Ellie in his arms.

He nodded off again shortly after dropping Sue and Seth back at their place, so I pushed the cruiser to its limits in order to get back to the house in as short a time as possible. Charlie would no doubt have had a heart attack if he saw me driving his police car through the streets of Forks at 120 mph. Luckily, no one was about this late at night to see the Chief of Police speeding through the town.

I gently nudged him awake when we pulled up in the gravel driveway outside the house. I took my baby out of his arms and pulled him out of the car. As he stumbled in, I went upstairs to make sure his bed was made. I laid Ellie on the other side of the bed and went into my room to choose something for her to wear.

I was surprised when I discovered that my room had been rearranged. My bed had vanished and in its place was the cot that I had spotted in the window of the antique shop in Seattle. The old rocking chair had been placed next to the window, and was now covered in lemon coloured blankets. There was a small mobile hung over the cot that span slowly in the breeze. I was overwhelmed at how this room had transformed in the few days I had been away.

Charlie trudged up the stairs behind me as I stood in the doorway in awe of what I saw in front of me.

"Dad? Did you do this?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Erm... yeah I did. Well, me and Sue did... I figured you wouldn't need your bed anymore, I hope you don't mind..." He rubbed the back of his neck, worrying that I would be angry with him. "I mean it's all in the attic if you ever want it again..."

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's absolutely perfect, Dad. The best present I could ask for."

"Great, we put some extra clothes in the closet for you and Ellie. Sorry, they're not pricey but I remember you don't like people spending money on you so...." He let out a yawn at the end of his statement, emphasising how tired he had become.

"Go on, Dad. You go to bed. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." I went into his room and picked my little one off of the bed so he could fall asleep without worrying about crushing her. I made my way back into my room, now nursery, and placed Ellie down in her cot. She wriggled for a while, trying to play with her mobile, but when I hummed her lullaby, she fell asleep within minutes.

I pulled the blanket up over her chest and watched as she dreamed. I then went to the dresser to see what they had bought me. I hoped they hadn't spent much, I still had the card that Esme gave me. It almost as if my heart was beating again as I opened up one of the drawers, only to find it filled with pairs of jeans and thick hoodies. My Dad knew me so well. I got changed into my new clothes and sat back in the old rocking chair that had been bought when I was a baby, staring out of the window. In all honesty, I was a bit sad to see my bed go, I had so many good memories from it, but my life now had taken on an all new turn. I had new priorities and was unable to return to how my life was before. Surprisingly, I didn't want to go back to being 17. I remembered how naive I was on my first day of Forks High and how easily I was captivated by the Cullen family. Fate had set things in motion from that crucial afternoon when I was placed next to the recluse that was Edward Cullen in my first biology lesson. It seemed that Fate had a plan for me, and I had a feeling that she was not quite finished with me yet. As I stared out of the window watching the sunrise, I thought about what had led me to this moment and wondered what could possibly happen in the future. Whatever it was, I knew I would be ready. I knew I would be stronger. I knew I would be wonderful.

* * *

I had never watched the sunrise in Forks before. The darkness of the night's sky contrasted with the flecks of gold as the Sun rose above the green canopy of the forest. The stars melted away into the fire from the horizon as the Sun peaked over the trees. The whole town became illuminated with the different shades of orange mixed with purple mixed with blue as the Sun made its appearance on this beautiful morning.

The completely clear sky gradually became dotted with sparse clouds as the day started to heat up. I had a good feeling about today, something major was going to happen and I had a sense that there would somehow be a development with us finding Leah.

As my baby started to stir in the cot beside me, waking up as the room was lit up by the rising Sun. I picked her up and took her downstairs as not to wake my father. He had snored consistently all night long and I didn't want that to stop. He hadn't been sleeping well recently and I was happy to hear he'd had a good night.

With Ellie in her new bouncer on the kitchen floor, I set about making Charlie his favourite. Pancakes, with maple syrup and bacon. As they cooked, I heard the stirrings of him from upstairs. I listened as he plodded to the bathroom, then with a deep sigh after looking in the bathroom mirror, made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. It seemed to be a routine of his.

He plonked himself down opposite me as I sat rocking my baby in her bouncer with my foot.

"Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes. How was your night?"

"It was good, thanks. I think it would do Ellie good to have a permanent base. If that's ok with you?"

The food that was on his way to his moustached mouth had frozen mid lift.

"I thought that now that you had found the Cullen's and that, you would be moving in with them..." The food had dropped on his fork, yet the fork itself stayed in the same place.

"They're set up in Montana, I don't think they could have me move in with them. They've been set in their ways for decades. I doubt they would adapt to me moving in with a baby."

"I always forget how old they are..." Charlie began shovelling his breakfast in his mouth again.

When he finished I washed up his plate whilst he was getting ready to head down to La Push and gave my daughter her first bottle of the day. God knows the amount of animals I've killed to keep the two of us nourished. I would have to pay it back one day.

As soon as we were all ready to go, I loaded everything up in the back of the cruiser and sat waiting in the passenger seat for Charlie to come out. He finally came out of the house five minutes later, red in the face.

"Bloody keys, swear they move themselves sometimes...." He muttered under his breath as he got to the car.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine. Let's go." He snapped back at me as I tried to hold back a giggle.

It took us 20 minutes to get to the Black Residence and even though we were early the mass majority of the wolf pack was already crammed into Billy's tiny kitchen. Just after we arrived, the two youngest wolves, Collin and Brady, came bounding out of the forest, in wolf form, towards the porch at the back of the house.

They had already managed to grab some toast in the kitchen before me and Charlie had a chance to get in through the front door.

After doing a quick count of who was here, I began explaining the plan for today. Everyone here looked a lot healthier today; clearly sleep deprivation was helping none of them yesterday.

"Right, thank you all for coming. We need to find her quickly and we need to find her safely. I want each of you to pair up and each run a perimeter. Each pair will slowly push this line out as far as we need it to go. How does that sound? That will give us 4 pairs."

All the wolves divided up, Jacob with Sam, Quil with Embry, Jared with Paul, Collin with Brady.

"That's perfect. Seth, if it's ok with you, you stay here so we can have a direct link to the wolf pack."

He just nodded from his powerful stance behind his mum.

"Well, boys, what are you waiting for? The sooner you leave, the sooner we can have her back!" Billy laughed. The guys nearly tripped over each other in their eagerness to get out of the house and into the forest to find their lost sister.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella." Sue placed her hand on my arm as she spoke sincerely to me. "Thank you for helping me. I know I've not always been the kindest to you since your change, but I can see that we still mean as much to you now as we did before. I am proud to consider you my daughter."

Her words touched me. Sue had been struggling after her husband died and now with the disappearance of her daughter too, I wasn't offended with her severe mistrust of me.

"That means the world to me. Thank you, I guess I can call you Mum now, can I?" I teased her. Charlie choked on the bit of toast he was eating and coughed it out across the table to where Seth was now sat. He raised an eyebrow at Charlie before looking at me.

"What are you going to do?" It was a fair question.

"I am going to go and have a look at where she disappeared and see if I can find anything that the others couldn't. I know it's a slim chance but it's worth a try. Look after Ellie for me, will you?"

I kissed my baby on the forehead as she chewed on her toes before heading out into the greenery towards where Leah had mysteriously gone missing. As I hit the tree line, I threw myself into the tree tops and began my acrobatic adventures along the boughs. It almost felt like flying as I threw myself from branch to branch, barely touching them so I could stay in the air longer. I landed on the tarmac in the middle of the road where she was last heard. I could tell the exact location as her scent came to an abrupt end, before being mixed with all nine of the other members of the pack.

I scouted the area and Jacob was right. There was no fur, no other scents, nothing. It was if she had been teleported elsewhere. I sat in the middle of the silent highway and stared at the tarmac. I had been sat there for about 20 minutes before something caught my attention. Directly opposite where I was sat, there were four tyre marks. The rubber left on the road was significantly thicker right where her scent had dissipated. They were not marks of stopping; they were marks of someone speeding off into the distance.

Just as I began to theorise about my newfound discovery, my cell phone started ringing from my pocket. For once, Charlie's name flashed up at me from the caller display.

"Dad! What is it? What's happened?"

Unexpectedly, it was Seth's voice that answered me back.

"I don't know, Jake has just told me, there's a situation at the treaty line. He said he needs you. Please go quickly." I hung up on him and threw my cloak over me. I could not lose another two friends to whatever it was that had taken Leah. At least, if there were two of them, just as I predicted, they would be able to put up more of a fight than if they were alone.

Images began flashing through my mind of a brutal scene when I eventually reached them. I could picture Sam and Jake back to back as they fought off an unknown assailant. I pushed myself harder and faster until I could hear them growling in the distance.

Fear flowed through my veins as I rushed to their side, ready to help them in whoever they were fighting. I would not let them be taken without a fight. They would not take any more of my family, one was more than enough for my liking.

I scaled up a tree trunk as I neared where they were, ready to attack from above. I knew I could be a lethal fighter when someone I loved needed defending, they would not know what hit them.

As much as I wanted to keep pushing myself at full speed, I needed to arrive in silence. I crawled along the top branches of the trees until I was directly above the treaty line.

I nearly fell out of the tree when I realised the situation that had arisen.

"Dog."

"Leech."

Edward and Jacob were face to face either side of the treaty line. Both were trying not to cause a confrontation with Sam had his hand on Jake's shoulder and Carlisle was just out of eyeshot of Edward, no doubt verbally warning him in his mind. Not only were Carlisle and Edward there, but also the entirety of the Cullen family, and the four Denali's I had left back in Montana.

No wonder they had called it a situation. Here were two wolves being faced with eleven vampires who seemed determined to cross over the line into their territory. What the hell were they doing in Forks?!

I assessed the gap between the two men and dropped out of my tree top hideaway without a sound. I reappeared directly between the two making them both jump out of the way with a snarl in surprise. Well, that was certainly one way to break them up.

"Bella." They both said in unison, one questioning, and one affirming.

"Nice arrival, Sis." Emmett joked from behind Rosalie.

"I could say that to you myself. Would you care to explain why you are stood at the border to the Quileute lands?" It wasn't that I wasn't pleased to see them, I was just confused.

Carlisle stepped forward, placing himself between the wolf pack and the rest of the family.

"Maybe I can explain. We heard you have a missing member, and as we know what it is like to lose one of own," he said looking at me straight in the eye, "We have come here to assist our allies."

* * *

I know this is a bit of a filler chapter, but is essential to the story line.

Just as I asked last chapter, what do you think has happened to Leah?

Reckon we can reach 100 reviews, my amazingly fabulous readers?

Until the next time...


	16. The Day of the Alterations

Ok I'm bored waiting for that last review! 99 is still good!

A big shout out to all of you who have reviewed over the last 15 chapters!

Has everyone seen when the date for Breaking Dawn coming out is? Can't wait!

Anyway here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15

The Day of the Alterations

_Carlisle stepped forward, placing himself between the wolf pack and the rest of the family._

"_Maybe I can explain. We heard you have a missing member, and as we know what it is like to lose one of own," he said looking at me straight in the eye, "We have come here to assist our allies."_

"I'm sorry, what?" I had to make a conscious effort to pick my jaw up off the floor as I realised what they had just said.

"The Wolves were there to help you when we weren't, and we are indebted to them. We all saw how distressed you were when you found out that the Alpha female had disappeared. Anyone you consider family, we consider allies at the very least." Carlisle was speaking in a warm tone, looking down at me, his eyes full of pride.

Jake cleared his throat behind me as I continued staring into the eyes of my second father.

"The _Alpha Female _has a name you know. She is called Leah." He was trying his hardest not to phase, being this close to a large crowd of vampires.

"Of course. I am sorry, please forgive me." Carlisle held out his hand as a gesture of goodwill to Jake, who ignored it profusely.

"What are you suggesting, Doc?" Jake folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the group. Even beneath his folded arms I could see his hands balled into fists and shaking with the desire to defend himself.

"We want to help. I am not sure how much you have done already, but I assure you that we have had many years of experience that could help you all, as I know you are all fairly new to this life." Carlisle phrased each word carefully, as not to offend Jake or Sam. However, it was not carefully enough.

"What are you trying to say? That we are immature? That we are useless?" Jake was now shaking with anger from head to toe, with Sam mirroring his position a few feet behind him. I placed my hand on his bicep in an attempt to calm him, only to have Edward start growling from behind Carlisle.

"Edward, shut up. Jake, please listen to them. They really do want to help. I know it's hard, but remember, you and me are friends, right? So why can't it work with them too?" I squeezed gently on his arm, trying to emphasise what I was trying to say.

"But Bella, you are not one of them..." He whined, the wolf in him slowly coming through the calm exterior.

"I am, Jake. You know, deep down, that I am one of them too. I know I have not always been this way, yet I am now, you have to accept it." Even though we were surrounded by people, it felt like it was just the two of us. We needed to have this conversation, I just didn't expect it to happen here, like this. "Look into my eyes. See? They are red. These are not the eyes of a human, nor the eyes of a werewolf. These are the eyes of a vampire. The sooner you tell yourself this, the easier it will be for us all."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist.

He sighed. "You'll always be the same old Bella to me."

"And you'll always be the same old Jake to me. Now, let's try and find your missus, eh?"

He kissed the top of my forehead as we turned back to face the group. Carlisle and Esme were watching us with pride and encouragement at the closeness between two supposed enemies whereas Rosalie and Emmett had faces of disgust; I guess they couldn't get used to the smell. I glanced over to the rest of the Cullen's. Alice, Edward and Jasper had frozen as they exchanged silent conversations. Alice was frowning at Edward as Jasper gripped his arm. It looked as though Edward was ready to fight, with Jasper desperately trying to hold him, whilst Alice was shouting at him through her mind. When they noticed I had seen them, they all regained semi-normal poses, each looking in different directions.

I decided to ignore them. I would find out later what that was about. I took Jake by the hand and dragged him closer to the border so he could talk to Carlisle in a civil manner.

"Ok let's play nice. That means all of you!" I said, looking at Jake and Edward in particular.

"Only for you, Bells. So Doc, what is it going to cost us for your help?" Jacob brought himself up to full height as he faced Carlisle.

"Cost? Oh heavens, no. It won't cost you anything!"

"Except maybe our dignity..." Sam muttered from behind. Carlisle acted as if he hadn't heard his comment and continued speaking.

"We all wish to help you. I understand that there will be some tensions between us, however we are willing to do whatever we can to help recover your lost member. As for the conditions of this arrangement, I shall leave those up to you."

Jake looked surprised at the genuine kindness coming from Carlisle.

"Well, seeing as you haven't technically broken the treaty since it was established, maybe it is time to draft a new one, perhaps this one can be a little more relaxed as it were. How do you feel about that?"

"That would be more than generous. Where would you like to affirm this new arrangement?" Carlisle was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I hope you understand that until the new treaty is agreed, we still cannot allow you on the res."

"That is no problem. How would you like to come to ours? I'm sure Bella can give you directions if you don't know how to get there."

"That sounds good. I don't need directions, I've been there before." He looked at me as Edward shuddered at the back of the group and fell to the floor. "I'll need some time to gather together the pack. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Ok, an hour sounds perfect. Bella?" Carlisle gestured for me to go with them back to the mansion.

"I'm sorry I can't. I need to go with them." Edward glimpsed at me with depression etched in his features as I turned my back to them and disappeared into the forest after the enormous russet and black wolves that had vanished into the mass of trees.

* * *

For once, Sam and Jake had beaten me back to La Push. They had already helped themselves to some Muffins that Emily and Kim had brought over for when they got back. Within minutes of my arrival back at the Black Residence, every remaining member of the pack had assembled in the back yard.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie stood up as I swept through the kitchen and into the garden.

"Just come outside, Dad. I think Jake is going to talk to everyone at the same time." Charlie followed me, with Sue sticking close behind cradling Ellie close to her chest. Seth was already outside, stood on the left hand side of Jake. Most of the boys stayed in their wolf form as Jake addressed them. I was glad that Billy's back yard was secluded by trees; it would have been hard to explain to passers-by why there were 6 enormous wolves sat on their haunches at the back of the house.

"As you are all aware Sam and I encountered a slight situation at the border. The Cullen's have returned to Forks." Growls erupted from the pack as they thought of vampires being so near their territory. Times like this made me feel very awkward, especially when everyone turned to look at me.

"The Cullen's?" Charlie was looking between me and Jake, the tips of his ears slowly going red in anger. "Did you know about this?"

"No, Dad. I didn't. I told them not to come." I felt like a child again as I was interrogated by my father.

"She's telling the truth, she looked as shocked as we did. We all know she's an awful liar." Jake stuck up for me, sensing my unease. Charlie muttered to himself, sitting down in a deck chair on the lawn, ready to be hear the rest of Jacob's speech.

"Right, they have offered to help with the search for Leah. I trust Bella so if she trusts them, so do I. I know it won't be easy but we have to try. With them that makes twenty of us, and they were right. They have been around a hell of a lot longer than us, so they must have a little bit more experience in things such as this, even if I hate to admit it. We have agreed to change the treaty for the benefits of finding her and we are to discuss the terms at their house in about 45 minutes." Growls erupted from the wolves, making Charlie jump out of his skin. "I understand some of you would be unwilling to go up there but whether you come or not, I am going up there. Now, who is coming with me?"

The wolves looked at each nervously before looking at me.

"Well?" Jake was growing impatient.

"I will come with you." Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "We are a pack and we stick together." Jacob nodded at him in approval.

"I am coming too. It's my sister and I've never really had any problems with them anyway, especially now Bella is like them." Seth grinned enthusiastically.

Quil and Embry barked in unison, shortly before Jared and Paul, not wanting to be outdone by their younger counterparts. Collin and Brady agreed seconds after, through worry of being left behind.

"Ok so it's sorted. If we could gather up everything that we have used so far, whether it be maps or whatever, to bring you with you, that would be good. Also, each bring a change of clothes. It is going to be uncomfortable enough, without any spontaneous changes leaving you guys butt naked for the whole of the meeting. And remember, these leeches are not our enemy, so be as civil as you can. I would hate to give them a reason to gain the upper hand over us."

The boys split up, each heading to their own homes to do what Jake had suggested. Seth and Sam stayed behind, waiting until everyone else had got back before going to get their things.

"What about us?" Sue spoke up from the other deck chair.

"What do you mean what about us?" Jake looked genuinely confused.

"What are we going to do while you are at the Cullen place?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose you can do whatever you want whilst we're up there." He just shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the house. Sue got up and ran after him.

"You just wait there a minute! You hear me, I will not sit back here and wait whilst my son goes up there without me! I WILL be going with you and nothing you can do will stop me." Jacob looked absolutely terrified at being faced with this woman. You could see where Leah got it from.

"And for that matter, Jacob. I want to come too." Charlie had got out of his seat and stood next to Sue.

"Fine. Anyone else while we're on the subject?!" Jacob raised his hands above in desperation at being cornered by parents. Billy raised his hand with a grin, with Emily and Kim slowly raising their hands behind him. "And how do you propose going up there with us?"

"I don't mind taking Mum." Seth whispered, hidden behind Jake.

"I'll take Emily." Sam agreed.

"And what about the other two? Dad needs his chair!" Jake was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I'm sure Quil and Embry will take them." Seth seemed excited about this.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, they will _take_ us?" Charlie, however didn't. He looked terrified at the prospect of being 'taken' up there.

"Don't worry about it, Dad." I smiled. "I did it when I was human! Just hold on tight." This didn't seem to reassure him.

"And what about Billy?" Charlie seemed less eager to go up now he had found out his mode of transport.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I'm sure the Cullen's have chairs, right?" He slapped Charlie roughly on his back.

"It's sorted then. We are all going. Seth go grab some clothes and we'll see you back here in 10."

Seth jogged off to his house whilst the rest of us waited. Ellie started to cry from inside so I ran in and picked her up.

"What's up, little one? Are you hungry?" I searched around the whole of the house, unable to find a bottle for her.

"Jake," I called, "I'm just going to have to nip home to get some stuff for Ellie. Will you be alright here?"

"No problem. See you at the mansion though, yeah?" Like I was going to miss it. It had started to rain so they all came back into the house. Ominous or what?

"Definitely. Dad, please remember to hold on tight, and closing your eyes may help." I thought of the first time I travelled at speed, and the illness I felt afterwards. "I'll see you at their front door."

* * *

When I reached the house, I sped quickly around the house gathering what I needed before heading back out to the mansion. I picked up and extra bottle for her and grabbed a spare change of clothes for her just in case. By the time I had gone back outside, the sky had turned black and the rain was coming down in sheets. As I stepped out the door, the lightening crackled overhead, giving me and even worse feeling about this gathering.

I made it to the Cullen house in just less than 2 minutes and settled in the tree tops trying to shelter from the rain. From my spot, I could see the family rushing about organising everything for the get-together. The guys all moved furniture whilst Alice went around arranging flowers in the vases. I couldn't see Esme, but I could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. Rosalie was sat on one of the chairs in the living room talking to Edward who was sat opposite her. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I knew she hadn't been shouting as she went and sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. I had never seen her show emotion like that before.

I sat there for a while longer in the pouring rain, watching the family interact with each other. I had never before had a chance to watch them as they were normally. I felt my heart twinge as I realised that I longed to be a part of it. The sounds of paws thudding heavily on the ground pulled me out of my reverie. I dropped out of my hiding place and waited in the middle of the clearing in front of the house, waiting for their arrival.

I didn't have to wait long. Within minutes 9 wolves appeared in front of me. Jacob, the russet coloured wolf was leading, with the blond and black wolves, Seth and Sam, either side of him, closely followed by a chocolate coloured wolf and a gray wolf, Quil and Embry. Collin and Brady as always brought up the rear. As the enormous wolves loomed in front of me, you were able to spot the 4 humans that clung desperately to their backs.

As we all gathered together in the clearing, the door to the house creaked open as Carlisle and Esme stepped out.

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle announced. "I hope you will be comfortable here."

They led the way into the main living room that had been cleared of all large items of furniture to make room for the huge wolves that towered over all of us. Once the humans had been let down off of their backs, one by one they went into the kitchen to phase. Sue looked energised as she climbed down off of her son's back and stood in the middle of the room, grinning from ear to ear. Emily and Kim seemed completely unconcerned as they got down off of their mates' backs. Soon enough, all but three of the wolves were back in human form. Jacob seemed the least reluctant to phase, whereas Quil and Embry's passengers were still gripping tightly to their fur.

"Oh how unobservant of me! Alice? Can you bring the wheelchair from the basement please?" Carlisle had noticed that Billy was holding onto Quil, taking in the sight of their house.

Alice skipped down the stairs dragging Jasper with her and darted into the basement briefly before coming back with a brand new chair under her arm.

"Here you are, Billy!" She said, and then skipped over to where Jasper was stood and wound himself into his arms.

"Erm, thanks. I was quite happy to sit in an armchair." Billy seemed abashed by their actions as Sam placed him gently in the new chair. "Hey, this is nice. Sam, wheel me towards the kitchen, I can smell cookies..." So that's what the sweet smell is. Esme smiled warmly at him as he was wheeled past her.

"Carlisle?" I was confused. "Why do you have a wheelchair in the house?"

"We should really help get your father down, Bella." He walked over to Charlie, avoiding the subject, and tried to coerce him off of Embry who had started to whine at being the only wolf left. The vampire scents must also be getting to him worse in that form. I decided to try my luck with Esme.

"Esme, why is there a wheelchair in the basement?" She sheepishly smiled at me before walking over to Carlisle to help with Charlie.

A booming laugh announced the arrival of Emmett into the living room.

"Carlisle brought the chair home for you, Bells!" He shouted as he came down the stairs with Rosalie close behind him. "The amount of times you injured yourself when you were around us, we guessed it wouldn't have been long before you needed a wheelchair! Believe that's probably the most minor thing he brought home for you..." He continued laughing as he walked past all the wolves in the living room and sat down roughly on the couch, and then picking up the TV remote and flicking through the thousands of channels available on their massive flat screen.

Seth, Jared and Paul made their way in from the kitchen, laden with cookies and joined Emmett in front of the television.

"These are really good, even considering you don't eat. Cheers Mrs. Cullen." Seth piped up with a mouthful of choc chips.

"Oh, please. Call me Esme." She squealed before running out to the kitchen to make another batch. "Would you guys prefer more choc chip or blueberry?" The answer she received was a combination of the two.

I heard a thud as Charlie ended up in a pile of the Cullen's floor.

"Dad! Are you alright?" I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his forehead as Carlisle was checking his pulse.

"He's fine, I think he's just in shock." Carlisle finished counting his heart rate, even though we could all hear it, then stood up and went to see Esme in the kitchen.

"I told you to close your eyes." I gave him a physical checklist as I pulled him up off the floor.

"Easier said than done. Have you ever done _that _before?" His face had finally turned more pink than green now he was stood on solid ground.

"Yeah, I have." I laughed remembering my first time on _The Wolf Express. _"It's not too smooth is it?"

"You could say that again. The speed as well. Have you ever gone that quickly?"

Jacob came in with some more fresh cookies and gave one to Charlie.

"You're kidding right? Bells runs even quicker than we do!" Charlie looked at me in awe at what Jacob had told him. He shook his head and joined the rest of the boys on the couch. I watched him as he went, making sure he wasn't going to faint. I noticed that Rosalie was sat there too, looking incredibly bored.

"Rosalie?" I called her over. "Do you want to take care of Ellie for a while? Maybe you can dress her or something?"

"Did I hear dress up? Especially with my niece!" Alice appeared out of nowhere next to us as the two of them went upstairs to help with the new Ellie Barbie. I laughed to myself as my two sisters disappeared with my baby.

I heard the three of them giggling as I joined my adoptive parents in the kitchen.

"When you going to have the meeting? I hope you understand that I'll stay neutral in all this."

"Of course, we will never force you to take a side as it were. I'm ready to do this meeting whenever the wolves are." Carlisle always managed to make me feel completely welcome in their company.

"We're ready whenever you are, Dr. Acula." Jacob shouted from the TV.

"Hmm. Dr. Acula. I like that..." He muttered to himself. "How about now?" He called back.

"Sure, sure. Where?" Carlisle walked through to the lounge. "We normally do things like this in our dining room."

He led the way through to the barely used room where the Denali's had already assembled. They sat at one end of the table, leaving enough room for Carlisle to sit at the head, whilst all the wolves sat at the other end. Rather than sitting, I stood at the window watching the birds fly across the forest. I heard 18 sets of footprints, and two wheels, enter the dining room and choose where to sit. As Alice came in she handed me Ellie as I continued to gaze out of the glass.

"Ok, on with the meeting. Who wants to start?" Carlisle stood up from the head of the table and silenced everyone else.

"Where's Edward?" I found my mouth opening with those words coming out before I could stop myself.

"He is..... otherwise preoccupied. He will not be joining us." The Cullen's all briefly glimpsed at each other, but it was long enough for me to notice it.

"Actually I'd like to bring up the first point." Jacob stood up from his end of the table. Carlisle sat down and signalled for him to continue. "We all understand that you are willing to help, but we must insist that you tell us quickly what it will cost us for you to help us. We need to get back out there and search for Leah..." before it is too late. We all heard it even if it went unspoken.

"I assure you, Jacob. That as far as our family is concerned; we do not want anything from you. Your ancestors were generous to us and we only want to repay the favour. You have cared for one of our own when we were not available." I was glad that I couldn't blush as everyone glanced at me.

"I believe you, Dr. Cullen. We are grateful that we are allowed on your lands, but please, we cannot yet allow you to set foot on ours. La Push must remain a vampire free zone."

"Of course, that is completely understandable. Even the most practiced of us can, how can I put this, slip up." A shiver ran up Charlie's back as he noticed what Carlisle had said, he was finally realising how dangerous we all were to him, and yet, he insisted on being a part of everything.

"Exactly. So as long as we are all clear, how soon can we start looking for Leah?" Jacob was growing more anxious by the second at being apart from her.

"This is precisely what leads me onto strategy. Jasper?"

He reluctantly rose from his chair and stood next to Carlisle. He told everyone here the story of his change and the events afterwards up until he found Alice. I could feel the strain that admitting this to us all was putting on him. I felt myself reach out emotionally to him and could almost feel myself holding his hand in comfort. I watched him closely as I noticed his scars for the first time. He caught my eye and winked as he felt my curiosity at his countless scars covering every inch of skin.

"I can help with strategy if you wish me to, dog. It is, after all, the reason that I am able to stand here at this table and speak to you, rather than being six feet under as I should be."

We all agreed that Jasper should be placed in charge of sorting us out. Charlie's face had once again drained of colour as he realised how old some of the people in this room were.

"Jasper, how old are you?" Charlie forced the words out as he faced the 20-year-old in front of him.

"Chief Swan, I was born in 1843." He answered with as much integrity as he could muster.

"And what about the rest of you? You can't be older, surely?" He had stood up in amazement.

"Charlie, please sit down. Your heart is beating very quickly." Dr. Cullen had resurfaced with the stress Charlie felt. He did as Carlisle suggested and plonked himself back down on the dining chair. "If you must know, Tanya is the eldest here, after being turned at the turn of the last millennium, shortly before Kate and Irina. Myself, Carmen and Eleazar were all turned in the 17th Century, Jasper in the 19th and everyone else in the early 20th Century."

"So here was I thinking I would be one of the older and wiser people here and now I discovered that I am little more than a child in comparison. A little heads up would have been nice, Bells!" He crossed his arms on the table and placed his head on them, taking deep breaths.

The meeting carried on into the late hours with everyone finally coming to the conclusion that we would have to spread out into parties and search an area each day. We worked out that between us we could cover the state in a day; the north of the US in a week and nearly the whole country by the time a month would have been up. Jasper put up an enormous map in the living room and began creating squares on it for us all to search.

When the humans started to doze off on the table, the wolves decided to call it a night. We agreed that this would become the new base for us all to work from. A new treaty that included the new friendship between the two sides was drafted up to which both parties wholeheartedly agreed.

The wolves made their way back to La Push, alone this time, whilst Jasper offered to drive everyone else home. Sue looked a bit put out at not being able to ride on wolf back again, but when she noticed Rosalie's red BMW convertible in the garage, she graciously accepted his offer. With all six of them crammed into the car, they headed off down the gravel drive. Jasper had gained a new respect from all the wolves, and me as well. I had had no idea what he had gone through, but it sure explained a lot when I was finally told. Each of the others had started off on animal blood and yet, for his first 70 years he was gorged on humans. No wonder he struggled.

When it was just me left alone with the remaining Cullen's, I gave my daughter over to Rosalie and Alice to continue their playing while I helped Esme clean up in the kitchen.

"It went well don't you think?" I said to her as I wiped up the last of the loose flour from the worktop.

"I think it could not have gone better." She smiled at me before wiping her hands on her apron. "Bella, would you like to stay the night? I have set up the last guest room if you want it?"

How many rooms did this place have? "That would be lovely, Esme. I will see how it goes."

We exchanged a tired smile and gently sat down on the empty couch in the living room. We happily sat in silence as we listened to everyone in the house moving around. The silence didn't last long, Rosalie and Esme came rushing down the stairs with Ellie in their arms screaming.

"I'm so sorry! I have no idea what happened! We were just putting her in a dress when she started crying! Rose picked her up to calm her, but then she started screaming! I'm sorry!"

"Alice, don't worry. She is just hungry; she gets like this if you don't feed her. Can you grab me a bottle please?"

I rocked my baby in my arms as she fought against me holding her. Considering she was only a month old, she was certainly strong. Her screams calmed to a gentle whimpering as I cradled her whilst she suckled from her bottle. To calm her further, I gently hummed our lullaby until she fell to sleep in my arms.

The women around me looked on in astonishment as I bounced her gently on my shoulder, gathering things she would need together with only one hand.

"Can I take that spare room please, Esme?"

"Of course, go to the top floor and it's the second door on your left." The room directly opposite Edward's. I carefully made my way up the stairs as not to jostle Ellie as she snoozed on my shoulder. I pushed open the bedroom door with my foot and placed her down in the middle of the King size bed in this room. I subconsciously hummed my lullaby as I put her belongings away in the numerous cabinets in this room. I heard the door open and turned to see who had come in.

"Edward?"

He walked into the room, his face softly illuminated by the moonlight. Each step he made caused my heart to stutter in my chest. He was so perfect; he could almost be a mirage. His hand reached out for mine as he drew closer. Electricity ran through every extremity as my skin made contact with his. He clearly felt it too as he closed his eyes as the feel of my hand in his. He gently pulled me closer to him as he wrapped him free arm around my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder as we slowly span around the spare bedroom without even speaking a word. As we danced, he quietly sang my lullaby in my ear, bringing back memories of the CD that still sat in my CD player in my bedroom. I found myself humming along to his words as I rested my head on his flawlessly sculpted chest. His arms wrapped around my body as I felt completely protected in his embrace. I could feel his breath on my hair and we continued to sway to our own rhythm. In that moment, the rest of the world have disappeared, it was just me and him, just Edward and Bella, as we were before this mess happened. I lifted my heavy eyelids so I could look at his serene face. When the lullaby drew to a close, our swaying stopped and his eyes met mine. The fire burned with more intensity in the depths of my soul as I looked into his. Time seemed to freeze as expressed words that could not be spoken. My breath caught in my throat as he slowly leaned down as rested his forehead on mine, such a simple gesture and yet one of intense emotion. Our noses lightly rubbed together as we moved together for the kiss that was lost in Montana. I could feel his breath on mine, I could taste him on the air, I could feel my dead heart forcing itself to beat again. An eternity passed as the distance between us closed further. Everything fell silent as our lips finally made contact for the first time in 10 months. Warmth passed through every section of my body as I returned his passion in what seemed like our first kiss. Neither of us needed to hold back any longer, neither of us needed to breathe as I pushed further. His sweet breath mixed with mine as our lips performed the same dance that our bodies had before. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip as it begged for entrance into my mouth. The dance evolved, merged, changed as our tongues fought against each other for dominance over the other. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer still, as his hands pulled my waist closer again. I knew this heaven could not last forever and yet my heart shattered into a million pieces when he pulled away once more. We were both left breathless at our passion that had been hidden for too long. As his eyes stared into mine, I heard the four words that I never thought I would hear again, filled with so much emotion that my eyes filled with tears that desired to fall against all odds.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

What did you think?

I gave you all a lot of Edward at the end there!

Sorry for another filler chapter, but please understand that it is essential to the storyline.

Please review, chapter 17 is well underway, but will not be uploaded until we reach 110 reviews! As an added incentive I shall send the reviewers the conversation that Bella saw take place between Rosalie and Edward.

The next chapter sees the new allies searching for their lost member, but will they be successful?

Until the next time...


	17. The Day of the Personal Violation

Lol! I got bored again...

9 reviews are just enough I think to upload the next chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 17

The Day of the Personal Violation

"_I love you, Bella."_

The moment was absolutely perfect. I could not have imagined a better way to end this day of tension. I leaned my head against his chest as I listened intently to our daughter's steady breathing from the enormous bed behind me. I felt Edward's sweet breath caress the top of my head in a deep sigh. We just stood there, finally as equals, as I engraved every detail of him into my memory. I realised in that second what I wanted, what I needed to say.

"Edward, I lo..."

The ideal instant was ruined by a deafening, incessant knocking on the wooden door of the spare room.

"Bella, Edward?" Alice whispered loudly from the other side of the closed door.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward groaned, as annoyed as me to have been interrupted. There was a pause.

"Family meeting! 2 minutes!" She shouted before giggling and skipping away down the stairs.

I pulled myself out of Edward's grasp as I went to check on Ellie. I knew that if in two minutes we weren't downstairs, they would send a search party for us, and I was not willing to lose any dignity I had left. I picked up the pillows from the head of the bed and placed them around Ellie, ensuring that if she rolled over, she would not fall off the bed.

Edward watched me with curiosity as I made sure that she could not be injured. I dashed into the bathroom to make sure that I looked presentable before sauntering back out into the spare room, all the time Edward watching me in confusion.

"Are you alright?" He said softly as he placed his hand against my cheek, which now thankfully stayed as pale as the rest of me.

"I'm fine. Why?" Now it was my turn to be confused. I turned to meet his gaze, which was filled with doubt and regret.

"You haven't said anything since..." He frowned as he tried to find some hint of a lie in what I had said.

"Honestly, Edward. I'm fine. Don't worry. Now let's go downstairs before they send Emmett up."

A booming laugh echoed up the stairs as he heard what I said.

"30 seconds and counting!"

Edward begrudgingly opened the door and stepped through. He waited on the landing whilst I took one last glance at our daughter and grabbed his expectant hand. I weaved my fingers through his as the memory of how perfectly we fitted together resurfaced from my forgotten human memories. The differences I felt now only improved the sensation. His skin, now warm, now meant I never had to let go, especially as I no longer shivered or needed to sleep. I was lost in my thoughts as we took the final step into the living area, where our family was assembled.

A whimper from Esme pulled me back to reality and I flinched as I saw her eyes flick between me, then Edward, then our joined hands. Edward sensing my panic just gave my hand a gentle squeeze and pulled to an empty loveseat. The house had been rearranged back to normal in the few minutes we had been upstairs.

Everyone was sat with their mates, with the exception of Kate and Tanya who were sat on two individual armchairs either side of Carlisle and Esme.

"So why the family meeting?" Edward was clearly growing more frustrated by the second. The amount of people in here must have been absolute chaos to try and distinguish coherent thoughts. As if he had indeed heard what I thought, he leant back and pinched the brow of his nose between his fingers, taking in a deep breath. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle stood up from his seat and looked each and every person in the eye as he made his speech.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is here today. I was very pleased when we made the first treaty with Ephraim Black all those years ago, and now with the renovation with the current tribe, I have never been happier to call you all my family. I think that this will prove to be a vital step towards peace between all supernatural beings on the planet. If we can find a common ground with our natural sworn enemies, we can surely find peace within the vampire world with no problems. May we hope that in years to come our family will continue to grow in size. I have been very fortunate these last few years to have not only been granted a daughter to complete our household, but she has also graced me with something I thought I would never have had the chance see, a granddaughter." He looked me straight in the eye. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for giving us all something that we didn't even realise we were missing."

I was completely taken aback. Words escaped me as my mind blanked at the confession from Carlisle. Another gentle squeeze of my hand reminded me that everyone was waiting for my response. I glanced up at Edward who gave me an encouraging nod as I stood up to face the group of people I had always considered as my family.

"Erm..." I still could not think. A nervous giggle escaped my lips as various phrases rushed through my mind. Each one seemed more outrageous than the last. I could feel something pulling at my side and turned to see Jasper frowning at me. "Jasper, are you alright?" He quickly looked away at being caught out. "I don't know what to say. I suppose I could say that I'm glad I found you all again. Ever since I first found out I was pregnant, I vowed that I would one day find you all. Of course, I didn't know then that each step of my life would lead me that one step closer to joining you... But here I am." I quickly sat back down again and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

Everyone was silent around me as my feeling of embarrassment grew. I could hear their heads turning as they looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. A gentle cry from upstairs became my saviour as my baby started to wake up from her snooze. I went to stand up, but was stopped when someone gripped my arm.

"I'll go." Edward ran into the kitchen, picked up a bottle from the side and headed upstairs. Within moments, he was back down cradling our daughter in his arms as he fed her. It was a beautiful sight. He looked completely serene as she held on to his shirt as she suckled from the bottle. He then lifted her onto his shoulder and walked around the living room with her as her food settled.

All the women were watching him just as I was, whereas the men were watching their women. He handed me our daughter as he sat down next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder, forming our wonderful little family unit.

"Bella? Carlisle and Eleazar have some things that they wish to ask you if that is alright?" Edward whispered softly in my ear, causing warmth to spread through me at the velvety quality of his voice. I just nodded, still being unable to form coherent sentences after my embarrassment from before.

"I am sorry to ask you this now but I have some questions on your change and pregnancy. Would it be ok for me to ask in front of everyone?" Again, I just nodded; it would be easier for everyone to find out at once rather than having to explain things time and time again. I knew this time would come; Carlisle's inherent curiosity was bound to get the better of him at some point. There were no secrets in this house. "I think it is safe to assume that Ellie was conceived in the normal fashion." Emmett wooped from the corner of the room, as everyone laughed under their breath at him.

"Wait? You mean that little Eddie is no longer the 107-year-old virgin? Damn..." He exclaimed. Considering vampires were meant to have a superior intellect, it didn't seem to be the case with him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rosalie muttered under her breath as she walked away from him and into the kitchen, using the cleaning of Ellie's bottle as an excuse to hide her shame at his idiocy.

Carlisle ignored what Emmett had said as he continued his interrogation.

"When did you first notice that you had started to change?"

"It wasn't me that noticed it. From about two weeks after, my appetite increased, then at about a month I was ill occasionally. I just thought that it was the stress of you all leaving that was causing it." I ignored Edward as he flinched beside me. "I suppose the turning point was a barbecue that I went to in La Push when I had the urge to eat raw beef... I guess it was then that Jake recognised that something was up. He and Leah kept mentioning how I smelt different, sweeter somehow. It was that day that Leah urged me to do a pregnancy test and found out that Ellie was on the way. That evening was also the night I found my birthday gifts that had been stashed under my floorboards. Care to explain, Edward?"

"Well... I guess I, erm, liked knowing that even if one day you forgot me, that you would forever have something to remember me by if you looked hard enough." He looked so awkward I decided that I would not make it more difficult for him, changing the subject of conversation back to my pregnancy.

"3 months in I had booked my first scan, and Jake came with me to the hospital. Everyone thought he was the Dad but he didn't care." Edward flinched again. "He even bought a load of photos of her; I have one somewhere for you. It was after the scan when I came here for the first time since my birthday. Thank you, Esme, for the credit card and the jumper. You gave me hope in one of my darkest hours."

Edward jumped up from the sofa and walked over to the window, gazing out at the forest, his face hidden from view.

"Edward, are you ok?" I whispered, fully aware that we had an audience.

"I have seen that day. I saw how you were."His voice cracked under the stress he was feeling.

"How?" He couldn't have been there, could he?

"The Dog showed me."

"Jake?"

"He showed me how you went to pieces on my bedroom floor, wrapped in my jumper as you clung on desperately to a letter. He showed me how you struggled against him as he took you back to his car. He showed me how he cradled you on many occasions when the grief became too much. I am sorry. You will never know how true that is, I never meant to hurt you." The hollow eyes had returned, the gold having vanished from his pupils.

"It's fine." And that was no word of a lie. "It has made me what I am today."

Alice smiled at me with a nod of approval as Edward came and sat next to me again.

" Did Jake show you what happened when he carried me back to the car?"

"No?"

"I made him bleed. He didn't make too much of a big deal of it then, but somehow my nails had hardened to the stage where they could penetrate wolf's skin. It was only then that I realised that something strange was going on. By about 6 months, sleeping became more difficult I was only averaging about 3 hours a night. My hearing and sight had also improved, but nowhere near to what it is now."

"Your change seems rather gradual. I have never heard of anything like this before, although it makes sense as the infant shares its blood supply with the mother." I watched as Carlisle thought of the events of his 400 year life as he remembered nothing.

"But Bella? How come when you came to see us, you could run like us? I also couldn't hurt you then either!" Kate spoke from her armchair, I had almost forgotten that the Denali's were still here.

"That came later on again. You have to let me speak!" I teased. "My speed increased gradually over the last few months. That was the last stage really that finalised what Jake and Leah had suspected for a while. I was turning into a vampire and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Through fear of being a danger to my father and those around me, I decided to leave Forks until I was sure I wouldn't harm anyone. I had not had any bloodlust until that point, but I did not want my first bout of it to be targeted at my own flesh and blood. I remembered what Esme had said in the letter and decided to head to Denali to find them. Human food had started to repulse me, although I could still eat it, and knowing I needed sustenance I decided to try my first hunt."

"Fantastic! And you were still human at this point?" Carlisle eyes had lit up with all this new information.

"My heart was still beating, so I suppose so."

"Bella? Do you remember when you came to us and we spoke of your future abilities?" Eleazar was rubbing his chin as he leant forward to spoke to me.

"Yes, you said that I had a strong latent power or something?" Fuzzy human memories were coming back to me.

"Correct. You told me that you were able to block certain powers from others. Is it now true that you can block everyone?"

"I think so. Alice can't see me and Jasper can't feel me."

"Yes... I can't feel you either." He mumbled as he rose from his seat and began pacing.

Jasper took a deep breath as if he was considering saying something.

"You felt me before." It was short, it was simple, it confused me.

"What?"

"You felt me trying to comfort you before. How did you know it was me if I can't affect you?"

"I don't know! I just felt something poking me in the side coming from your direction and I instantly knew that it was you." Why did they keep asking me things that I clearly didn't know!

Eleazar was staring at Carlisle as they had a silent conversation, Edward watching them the whole time.

"What have you learnt of your ability so far?"

I thought for a moment of all the times that something unexplained had happened to me in the last few weeks.

"I run fast. Really fast, but I don't know if that is just because I am a newborn. I can turn invisible, but that takes a lot of concentration. I can also block people sometimes if I am being attacked."

"You're telling me! All I wanted to do was give you a hug and you froze me to the spot!" Emmett called out again.

"Invisibility? I have never heard of that ability before. Have you Carlisle?" Eleazar seemed absolutely amazed.

"No I have not, but if she is as powerful a shield as you believe she may be, then why not be able to block all senses as well as abilities? Her shield must just allow all light to pass through it, which it why it appears invisible."

"Would you mind showing me, Bella?"

I handed my daughter to Edward and stood in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the warm feeling that I first felt stood in that river in the Alaskan wilderness. I opened my eyes when I felt sufficiently heated and looked around the room. Eleazar was looking at me, although his eyes were not focussing on my exact position. I shifted slightly to the left to see if they would follow my movements. Nobody did so I slowly moved around to where Emmett was stood nonchalantly and just waited.

"Boo!" I shouted as I reappeared inches from his face, the heat vanishing in an instant. Emmett flew through the air and landed in a crouched position on the floor, growling at being caught out. He laughed darkly as he charged at where I was stood. I threw myself in the air and flipped over his head as he tried to grab me. I landed gracefully on my feet, just in time to dodge his attack once again. I kept dodging as he kept swinging each time successfully managing to avoid being caught out. My ears pricked as I heard Jasper rise from his seat, ready for another attack from another angle. Edward growled as he realised that I was about to be attacked by two of his brothers. I winked at him as the invisibility took hold again as they both charged at me at the same time. I reappeared directly behind where Jasper was now stood and tapped him on the shoulder. He tried to grasp onto my waist but again I slipped away with little effort. Confidence flowed through me as I successfully fought off two of the best fighters in the family. As Kate stood up to join in the play fight, Jasper took advantage of my temporary distraction, knocking me over and pinning me to the floor, his teeth at my neck. I growled as I rolled over, pushing him off me and regaining my crouched position as I was surrounded by the three of them as they circled around me, trying to find a weak point. They caught each other's eye and hurtled towards me.

"STOP!" I screamed as something inside me snapped. Each person in the room froze in the position they were in, whether through choice or force I was not sure.

I was breathing heavily in the centre of the battleground, my chest heaving as I recovered from being attacked. Edward was the first to dissolve as he carefully approached me with his free hand raised in a peaceful gesture as he placed our daughter from his other hand into my arms. I breathed in her scent and instantly calmed. He wrapped his arms around the two of us. I felt something spring back in my chest as Emmett, Jasper and Kate were able to move again.

Everyone around me set about talking about what they had just witnessed as I stood, held in Edward's warm embrace, hearing no words, purely listening to the air entering and leaving his lungs. I placed my hand over the place where his unbeating heart lay, and wished to be able to feel it, just once.

Our private moment was once again ruined by the loud shrilling of the house phone. I glanced up as Esme skipped over to the phone, and after the fifth ring, picked it up.

"Good evening, Cullen Residence." I wasn't sure if you could describe it as evening. The sun was just starting to peak over the tops of the trees as Forks was graced with another beautiful day. The room was filled with sparkles as the sun's rays hit our luminescent skin. The distraction didn't last long as I listened in to the conversation that Esme was having on the phone. I knew it was rude, but for some reason, I knew that I was meant to. "Oh hello, Irina! To what do we owe the pleasure of this phone call? Oh... you wish to speak to Bella. Ok, hang on a second, I'll just hand her the phone."

Esme brought me over the hands free phone and returned to Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle who were theorising over what else I could do.

"Hello?" I was confused as to why Irina would phone this house to speak to me.

"Hello, _ma Cherie._" I gasped as Laurent's voice sounded from the receiver. "Now, now, now, I want you to act as normal as possible as you listen to what I have to say. Now laugh and pretend that you are talking to my sweetheart." I tried not to urge as I laughed softly.

"Why thank you, Irina. Yes we have all arrived safely."

"_Excellent. _Now listen carefully. I have Leah, and in order for you to ever see her safely again, I want you to deliver me the rest of the wolf pack. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Charlie is perfectly fine."

"Oh and beautiful Bella, you have two days, and do not bring any of the Cullen's or Irina may just meet a messy end. _D'accord?_"

I didn't have time to respond before the line went dead. I tried to keep composure as I handed the phone back to Esme and faced my family.

"I am sorry, I didn't realise what time it is. I should really head home to see Charlie before he goes to work. Will you be ok here?" They all looked sad when I said I had to leave and I felt my resolve crack slightly at having to lie to them. Edward, sensing something was up, pulled my hand to his face and kissed each individual knuckle.

"Is everything alright?"

I refrained from speaking as I knew that I would tell him the truth if I opened my mouth.

"Can you take care of Ellie for me?" I looked him straight in the eye and tried to convey how much I truly loved him. I didn't know when or even if I was coming back and I wanted to ensure that she would be well looked after. In turn I went around and hugged each member of my new family, committing each of their faces to my memory. I finally came to Edward and dragged him outside so we could have a bit of privacy away from his family. I gave Ellie a kiss on the forehead and handed her to Esme as we headed outside.

"Bella...?"

"No, Edward. Shhh. I need to say this. _I love you. _Remember that. When things get too hard, remember that if nothing else. _I love you, I always have and I always will._"

"What is it that you're not telling me?" He whispered.

"Just be quiet and kiss me."

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't respond, but before long he was soon challenging my passion and responding whole heartedly. HeH Our lips mingled as he began running his fingers through my hair and down my back. I took handfuls of his shirt in my hands as our tongues dominated one another. He tasted amazing and the passion increased tenfold as he picked me up off the porch and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall of the house as our kiss deepened. All too soon, I pulled away and placed my feet back on the ground.

"Goodbye, Edward." I slowly pulled my fingers through his, trying to keep contact with him as long as possible. As soon as I could feel the air circulating between our fingers, I threw on my shield as I vanished into the forest, instead of heading for home, heading straight to La Push; to inform the wolves of everything I had been told.

In two minutes I was at Jake's house and had slipped silently in through his bedroom window where the massive snoring form that was Jake was sleeping, squashed on his tiny bed. I whispered his name as I placed a hand over his mouth to stop him shouting out loud. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and sat up in his bed.

"Bella? What's up?" He asked groggily, having been woken up suddenly.

"We need to assemble the wolves. Now. There is no time to waste. Meet out back of here in ten minutes."

In eight minutes, nine tired teenage boys were stood facing me in Jake's back garden as the sun rose above the trees. As I spoke to them, I told them the truth, every detail that I could surmise from the phone call and every last bit of information that I could remember.

"Are you ready to go find her?" They all phased in turn, forming the triangle in which they had arrived at the Cullen's place. Jake howled as the sun ray's warmed our faces on this eventful day, and within seconds La Push was filled with the chorus of wolf howls as one by one they called to the newly risen sun. Jake darted into the greenery followed by each member of the pack, soon enough leaving me alone in his back yard, where it seemed like all this began. A howl in the distance was my signal to come as we headed toward an uncertain fate.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter than the others but it seemed like a good place to leave it!

If I get to 120 reviews for this chapter, I will make sure that the next chapter I upload will be at least 6000 words :D

On my profile page too, there is a poll which I would be very grateful if my beautiful readers could take a moment of their time to answer it.

Until the next time...


	18. The Day of the Eradication

116 reviews is amazing thank you!

Here is the next chapter where things heat up a bit!

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

The Day of the Prioritisation

_A howl in the distance was my signal to come as we headed toward an uncertain fate._

I ran through the forest following my friends as we headed north to the last known location of Laurent. We didn't know where to start but it seemed like the best place to get a lead. As we travelled across the North Pacific countryside, I picked up the scents of my family that I was leaving behind forever. Their faces flashed through my mind as grief overtook me at the thought that I might never see them again. For a moment, I imagined holding the warm form of my daughter in my arms as I was transported to a fantasy that would never happen; lying in Edward's arms as our sleeping baby lay beside us. I could almost feel the tiny kisses that he was planting across the back of my neck and his breath on my hair.

I was brought back to reality by a warm, wet nose pressing against my back. Jake whined as our pace slowed due to my vision. I took the lead of the pack, showing them the way to Denali. Everyone was on edge as we realised that we were walking into a completely unknown situation. We didn't even know whether she was still alive, but the fact that Laurent was willing to even make some sort of a deal was more than we could ever have hoped for. We didn't have a plan, but I was not going to hand half of my family over to a good for nothing son of a bitch who was out for nothing but revenge.

I had to suppress a growl in my chest as I remembered his smug face when me and the Cullen's arrived at the Denali household. He had obviously been planning something for a long time and we had given him an opportunity to do so. His scent, mingled with Irina's, would not have flagged up a warning to the wolves as the other Denali's still smelt of them when they arrived in Fork's. We had unwittingly overlooked a major clue, but now all evidence that he had ever set foot in the area had been washed away with the first rain.

I would imagine that after hearing me tell the story to the whole Denali clan how I managed to kill Victoria, Laurent himself came to Forks to investigate. I honestly don't think he really cared whether or not she was dead, but he was not able to pass up the opportunity to cause anguish to as many people as he could. I never realised how sadistic he was. I remember Edward telling me how Laurent was only with James and Victoria out of comfort, if nothing else he was probably furious that in such a short space of time we had managed to destroy his way of life that had taken him decades, maybe even centuries, to establish.

I didn't know what his plan was for the wolves but I knew that I would sacrifice myself in order to save them. They were the only ones remaining of their species and I couldn't allow them to disappear.

Mile after mile disappeared under our feet as we slowly reached our destination. Each thump of their heartbeats brought us a step closer to Leah and increased the ominous feeling that was filling my chest. I somehow knew that Fate was unveiling her plan for me, and I wasn't sure whether I was ready. I held back the sobs that were threatening to wrack through my chest as we reached the border of Alaska. My feet were on auto-pilot, giving my head plenty of chance to think of what we might find when we eventually reached our destination. Each image that passed through my mind made me less optimistic than the last. No matter what happened today, I just knew that some of us would not be returning, and I had not given them a chance to say goodbye to the ones they loved, the ones that would be worrying where the whole wolf pack had disappeared to. At least I could be thankful that I was able to say goodbye to all but one, and I had a feeling that Sue Clearwater would be there for Charlie, should anything happen to me.

The air grew colder and the vegetation grew sparser and I knew that we were getting closer and closer. We stopped to gather our thoughts on the outskirts of Anchorage. The wolves needed to have a break before they engaged the enemy. They needed to be in prime condition, rather than being exhausted from the long journey up here. They took it in turns to hunt, each taking down a deer to nourish them for the forthcoming battle. I went a bit further afield so as to not endanger them when I needed to hunt. I picked up the scents of several real wolves, but would never forgive myself should I eat one. I found a lynx about 50 miles west from where we set up camp and quickly drained it, burying the evidence in a hurry before rushing back to camp.

The wolves were already in formation as we carried on our journey northwards, all the joking and playful activities from earlier runs now non-existent. They only had one thing on their minds and I bet each of their thoughts was echoed by another. At times like this, they were well and truly one pack, one mind, one entity creating a plan for regaining their Alpha Female. Before long, I managed to pick up the faint scents of Kate and Tanya on the ground as the wooden chalet appeared in the distance. I sensed the fur on the wolves' backs stand on end and I felt the atmosphere change around us.

As the wolves started growling, I glanced around in anticipation of seeing our enemy, but was disappointed in finding nothing. We made our way across their lawn, the snarls announcing our arrival, I knew in that instant that I was ready for whatever I was about to face. I threw open their front door as each of the wolves smashed through the windows of the ground floor.

In the middle of the living room floor sat a very small cage, in which I could clearly see Leah, curled up into a ball in the middle of the cage, shaking with the cold. My mind took in every detail around me as I weighed up several decisions at once. The wolves burst into the living room and howled as they saw their sister in such poor conditions.

Jake rushed forward to aid his imprint just as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Don't." She whispered, her voice full of pain and suffering.

I noticed that all around the metal cage there were wires that led to a large box next to a bookshelf. Without looking closely at it, I could already tell that the metal cage had been electrified. No wonder Leah was not in wolf form, the minute that she phased, she would touch the bars of the tiny cage, sending several thousand volts through her fragile form. Jake whined as he sat inches away from her, so close but still not being near enough to touch her. For several moments, they just stayed as they were, staring into each other's eyes.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs to the main living area. Laurent came down first, dragging the tired and abused figure of Irina behind him.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here then?"

* * *

EPOV

"_Goodbye, Edward."_

That was the last thing that she said to me as she slowly pulled her fingers through mine, before disappearing into the tree line. I watched her walk away from me once more, as my lips burned with the passion that had just passed between us. I stood watching for several moments as I wished for her to come back to me, to come back into my arms.

I knew that she had to go home to her father, and yet, it didn't make it any easier each time that she left our company. I knew the other's felt it too. She was the glue that held the family together, each time she went the household lost a little bit of the warmth that made us feel human.

I heard the door open beside me as Esme stepped out from the house and stood next to me on the porch. She handed me my daughter, unspeaking and placed her hand on my arm.

"Come inside, Edward. She'll be back." She offered me a warm smile as she made her way back inside. With one last glance at the forest where I last saw her, I stepped through into the house where my family were assembled.

I felt instantly empty as I looked around at my family, each sat or stood with their mate. I was reassured somewhat as my baby wriggled in my arms. She yawned as she opened her bright green eyes and looked at me. I could not help but smile as a big toothless grin graced her beautiful features. I sat down on a chair and placed her between my legs as I played with her, trying to delay the inevitable when she realised that her mother was not here.

My family were silent as they watched me play with this tiny creature and in a short time sounds of her giggling filled the room. I read Jasper's mind as he analysed the feelings in the room. There was happiness, joviality, pleasure, things that had not been felt in our family for a long time. I leant down to blow raspberries on Ellie's belly as she placed her tiny hands on each of my cheeks.

At her touch, I remembered the last words that Bella had said to me.

"_I love you, I always have and I always will."_

Why did it feel like a goodbye? She had said those words with such conviction that I believed her without a doubt, and yet something twinged inside of me at the way she had phrased it.

"_Can you take care of Ellie for me?"_

More of her words flashed through my mind, increasing the feeling of unease. Why ask me to take care of her? If she was only going home for a few hours, she surely would have taken Ellie with her. She had never let our daughter leave her side since the minute she was born. The more I thought of how she was acting before she left the more anxious I felt.

"Edward, what's up?" Jasper was eyeing me suspiciously, sensing my emotional change. I had frozen, my daughter fidgeting on my legs as I stared at her.

"Something's wrong." Rosalie jumped up.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" With Ellie, Rose felt that she had gained some of what she thought she had lost when she was transformed into one of us.

"No, Ellie is fine. It's Bella. Something just doesn't add up." I murmured, not yet having blinked.

"I agree. She was acting peculiarly straight after that phone call. Esme, what did it say?"

"It was Irina; she just asked to speak to Bella. She didn't say why but whatever it was about seemed very important. Unfortunately, I didn't hear what was said, sorry." She looked truly apologetic as she looked between Carlisle and I.

"It's fine. I'm sure she will be here for when the wolves arrive. When are they due exactly?" Carlisle always managed to be a diplomat in cases like this.

"They are due in half an hour." Eleazar said after checking his watch.

"Alice, can you confirm that?"

Her eyes blanked over for a split second as she looked into the near future.

"Our futures today are still clear, which is strange. I guess the wolves just haven't decided to leave yet and Bella must be spending the day at home." She said, more than likely confirming this to herself rather than to everyone else. I was not convinced.

"When exactly do our futures disappear?" I almost didn't want to ask. Again her eyes glazed over, for a while longer this time, when she looked further and further ahead. As she focussed on the present, she shook her head and looked again. "I thought so."

"That can't be right…" She started to pace up and down, desperately trying to find a point where our futures faded again. She carried on looking for 30 minutes until the time came for the wolves to arrive. The whole family anxiously watched the clock as the seconds ticked by for them to appear.

When they were five minutes late I could wait no longer and handing Ellie to Rose, rushed over to the telephone and dialled the familiar sequence for Bella's house. After about 8 rings the phone was finally picked up.

"Hello, Swan Residence." Charlie answered, sounding quite tired although fully professional.

"Good Morning, Chief Swan. Can I speak to Bella, please?"

"Oh, hello, Edward." I guess I was still not fully forgiven for abandoning his daughter all those months ago. "I'm sorry, she's not here. Have you tried Jacob? She does go down there quite a bit."

Panic started to flow through my veins as I realised that she had lied to us. I answered him back, trying to hide all emotion in my voice.

"Ok thank you, Chief Swan." As soon as he hung up, I dialled the number for Jacob Black. The phone there was answered quicker than at Charlie's.

"Mornin'." Billy's gruff voice greeted me from the other end of the receiver.

"Good morning. Edward Cullen here, can I speak to Jacob, please?"

"Sure, sure. Not turned up has he? Gimme a minute and I'll go wake him up." I heard him place the phone down and roll his way to Jacob's room, then wheeled himself back a lot quicker. "He's not here! Is it ok if I phone you back in 5 minutes? I'll try to find him…"

"No problem."

286 seconds later, the phone in my hand started to ring. I picked it up before it completed a full tone.

"Edward? Something's wrong. Jacob is not in La Push and all the rest of the wolves have also disappeared. Have you heard anything?"

Jasper frantically tried to calm me as a full scale alarm went off in my head.

"No. Bella is gone too."

"Oh shit."

"Can we come to La Push? I need to find her and them. Bella left here 40 minutes ago with a very disturbing farewell, I can't lose her again."

"Of course, you may have an exception to the treaty. Come here and we'll try and sort something out. The word is spreading around La Push so if anyone has seen anything this morning I will know shortly."

I threw the phone across the room, it shattering as it hit the wall. My family just watched as I sank to the floor and screamed at the top of my lungs. I pulled at my hair trying to stop their thoughts penetrating into my mind. Esme approached where I was knelt and carefully wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She rocked me in her arms as only a mother can and just waited for me to let it out my system.

When I had calmed, she helped me up off the floor and pulled me to a couch. They all waited for me to explain, knowing that one wrong word would send me over the edge. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"I was right. She never went to Charlie's." I didn't need to say her name for them to know what I was talking about. "Charlie told me to phone Jacob. The wolves have gone." My voice was an echo of a former time, the tone was hollow with the volume barely more than a whisper.

"Edward, honey? What do you mean the wolves have gone?" Esme smoothed my hair as she spoke to me.

"None of the wolves are in La Push. Billy is phoning around to try and find out if anyone knows anything but I don't think he will be successful."

Emmett stood from his seat rubbing his hands together. "So, what's the plan?"

He shrunk back as his eyes met my warning gaze. How could he be optimistic?

"We have been granted a onetime only break in the treaty. Billy knows that they need our help and is expecting us any moment."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. His thoughts were so positive, it supplied me for the hope I needed to start our run to La Push and on our way to find our loved one and the lost wolves.

* * *

BPOV

His voice made every single hair on my body stand on end. A feeling of disgust spread through my system at the sound of his greeting.

"Welcome, my dearest Bella. I did not expect for a while yet! How good you are!"

He walked over to me and placed his hand against my cheek. Disgust was now an understatement as I flinched away from his touch in repulsion. He laughed at my reaction and walked over to the cage that held Leah.

"How do you like my invention? Very clever is it not? Perfect for a little doggie." The wolves started to growl as he mocked them. "Be quiet you mutts or I will not make this easy for you."

"What do you want, Laurent?" His words were numbered as my tether grew shorter and shorter.

"I seek vengeance. You and your furry friends destroyed my way of life so I shall destroy yours. I see how much this little girl in my cage affects you all and I will not deliver her to you unless you fulfil my desires. I wish for you to travel to Italy, and inform my good friend Caius that I have found the last of the werewolves that he tried all those years ago to eradicate. Once you have brought the wrath of the Volturi down upon them, I will let you live in peace."

"But what about Leah?"

"Ah my dear Leah, well I did say she would be safe, and I suppose that she would not be further from harm should she be dead. You see my Bella, it is all about the inflection of phrases." He circled around me, inhaling the scent of my hair. I was thankful that I was no longer able to be sick as I felt my stomach turn with each of his inhalations.

"What I don't understand is how you managed to capture her. Care to explain?" I tried to keep my tone smooth, even though under the surface I was fuming.

"Ah… you see ma chérie, you made that very easy for us. As all the wolves trusted those with golden eyes, it was all too simple for Irina to entice Leah to our parked vehicle suggesting she take a lift 'to your house'. Once she was in the car, we merely offered her a beverage containing some sleeping pills. She took it and within minutes had passed out in the back of the car. From that day, we have kept her in a subdued state in order to avoid any phasing that could happen. Surely you understand?"

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths in order to keep calm. My chest was starting to heave under the temptation to attack him. I watched as he did a final circle around me then went over to Irina and wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a passionate kiss. Irina did not seem as accepting this time as the last time I saw her as she squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, however she was not fighting as much as I thought she might have. Maybe he had been abusing her in private. I suddenly wished that Edward was here so that I could know what was going on in their heads.

Laurent let her go as she sat on the stairs, staring at the trapped Leah. Seeing a weakness, I left my spot beside the cage and sat beside her on the step.

"Irina, you can stop this. Please, just let us all go. We will not harm you or your mate, just let us all go." I looked deep into her eyes and tried to convince her to let them go. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words managing to come out. She looked anywhere but at me. I could feel how ashamed of herself she was. I guess love makes you do strange things and you can't help who you fall in love with. "Please?"

"STOP!" Laurent had stopped teasing the wolves long enough to see me trying to talk Irina around. He dashed over to me, avoided the snapping and swiping from the wolves. Victoria must not have been the only one to have the ability of avoiding and deception. In a second he had grabbed me by the arm and thrown me across the room, towards Leah's cage. I managed to land gracefully on me feet and crouched into a defensive position. Snarls burst from my chest as I prepared myself for the inevitable attack. The wolves and I gathered around and slowly closed the distance between us and him. Surely he didn't think he could defend himself against ten of us?

* * *

EPOV

As we arrived at the Black Residence, our noses became bombarded by the scents of all the wolves. The scents were new, less than an hour at least and were most concentrated in the back yard. Unfortunately, there was no trace of Bella being here, but call it instinct, I just knew that she was with them.

"You found anything?" Sue said to us as we scouted the area. Billy had invited her over as she had heard Seth stirring quite early this morning. As her son had now disappeared there would not be any chance that she would be kept away.

"There are a load of scents here but we won't know what happened unless we follow them." Carlisle stepped forward to comfort the poor woman, whose thoughts only centred around one thing, getting her children back. Billy's thoughts however were different again.

_I wish Jake would have told me. I know he can look after himself but Christ boy, that does not stop me worrying. Would have been nice to have a bit of warning now I have to deal with these leeches. At least they're not that bad, thankful I can't smell them…._

His thoughts were just a mindless jumble of random thoughts. He was convinced that whatever had happened though, his son would return to him.

"I think you should follow." Billy suddenly piped up. "Something has caused them to leave, and I reckon that they are going to need all the help they can get. Go. We'll take Ellie, we can always give her to Charlie. Go. We will be here when you get back." He wheeled over to me and rammed me in the backs of my legs, urging me into the forest. Esme handed my daughter to Billy just as Sue came up to me. Even though she was only human, this woman was very intimidating. She looked me in the eye, staring me out, and then enveloped me in a massive hug.

"Bring my babies home to me." She whispered in my ear before pushing me and Carlisle into the forest.

I looked around my family who all wore determined looks on their faces. I took a deep breath, remembering each individual scent that had mingled in the back yard and began to follow it. With my family running along behind we headed north, pursuing the trail as quickly as possible, ensuring that it remained fresh.

We did not waver an inch from the trail as hundreds of miles vanished under foot as we carried on heading due north. The four Denali's grew anxious as the scents trailed closer and closer to their territory. Several hundred miles outside of Anchorage, there scents were concentrated in a small area. We each spread out to follow the scents which each lead back to that same area. En route were a few carcasses, which appeared to have been mauled by wolves, so I guess we were on the right track.

Our earlier suspicions were correct as the scents lead the way to the wooden house hidden amongst the national forest. Silently, we formed a circle around the house ready to do a sweep of the interior. Just as we all reached on positions, a series of growls exploded from the inside of the house. Without thinking I burst in the living room, only to be confronted with something I never wanted to see.

* * *

BPOV

As I hurtled across the floor to attack this bastard, one move made me stop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control. He pointed it at the cage just as over 10000 volts pulsed through the entirety of the cage, electrocuting my best friend and sister on the inside.

Screams filled the room as her body was subjected to a series of electric shocks. Jacob rushed to her, now in human form as he tried to force his way into the cage to release her from the torture. As I witnessed this hell, a vision from heaven appeared in front of me. Talk about an oxymoron. Time froze as Edward appeared out of nowhere and flung himself at the generator. He was soon joined by Carlisle and Jasper as they tried to disassemble the generator that was causing her pain.

Esme and Tanya ran over to Irina who had just been struck by Laurent in his anger of the situation. Leah's form stilled as the men managed to deactivate the generator. In an instant Jake had ripped off the top of the cage and held Leah's fragile and bruised to his body in a protective stance.

Laurent, realising that his plan had been ruined tried to head subtly for the exit. Something in my chest exploded as I watched the coward attempt to sneak his way out.

"Don't you even think about it." Hate flowed through my voice as it took on a quality I had never heard before. Laurent froze in his position as instinct took over. This poor excuse for a life form had hurt my family, and now he was going to pay. I could see the fear flickering in his eyes as my ability took hold of him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I threw this phrase back at him. This meeting would end the way it began. A cry escaped from his lips as my full strength began to crush him. In my mind, I saw his body twisting under the strain as he was slowly torn limb from limb. In reality, the man in front of me had been contorted into a near impossible shape. I watched in amusement as this evil man was subjected to hell that he had inflicted on other people. He started to beg as the pain began to overwhelm him.

I heard someone approach me from behind as place a hand on my shoulder, immediately stopping the torture I was wreaking on Laurent.

"Bella. You can stop now." Edward pulled me around to face him as the wolves dived in around me, finishing off the person who nearly destroyed their pack. Each wolf helped by carrying a fragment into their front lawn and setting fire to the twitching pile of limbs. The sky turned black and the rain started to pour down. This only magnified the scent of the burning vampire on the lawn.

I sat down outside in the rain, absolutely disgusted with my actions earlier. I had happily tortured another life to the point of death. As I began to quietly sob to myself, I placed my shield up so I would not be disturbed.

Unfortunately, I found out that my shield was not soundproof, or for that fact waterproof. The rain running down my face gave me the feeling that for once I was actually able to cry again. I heard the front door of the property open as my Adonis himself stepped out into the storm.

"Bella!" He called, however I did not answer. "Bella!" Somehow he managed to sit down right beside me and looked me straight in the eye. I thought for a moment that my shield was on the glitch.

"I know you're there. Let me see you." The rain had soaked his hair down his face, turning it to an almost brown colour. "I'll sit here forever you know."

Still invisible, I leant my head on his shoulder just as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. His touch sent shivers down my spine as my shield lifted.

"Hello, beautiful." He murmured softly. The events of the last few days came crashing down around me as I wept silently in his arms. He said nothing the whole time, just cradling me against his warm, wet chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward"

Never had truer words been spoken. As I faced the rest of my life, I knew that each step of the way, this man would be by my side.

* * *

Please review. It only takes a moment of your time and yet it really does make my day. 130 reviews this time? I gave you Edward!

Also do not forget the poll that is running on my profile, just wanting to see what my lovely readers think.

Until the next time…


	19. The Day of the New Beginning

Not bad, not bad. Only 2 away from the target this time! Thank you to everyone who took their time to read and review my story over the last 19 chapters. Unfortunately, I am sorry to announce that this will be the last chapter to If We Ever Meet Again.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter! Life has been a bit busy and I haven't had enough time to sit down and properly write!

Songs I would recommend:- Set the fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol and also, She's always a woman by Fyfe Dangerfield. These songs have helped me get through when I suffer a bit of writer's block!

Ok, on with the last chapter!

Chapter 19

The Day of the New Beginning

Edward and I sat on the porch for several hours not saying a word, not needing to say a word. The movements and conversations of our family remained unnoticed as we watched the world pass us by, just holding onto one another. In the distance, the wind blew the trees as each branch in turn waved to another as the gust blew towards us, the grass following the breeze in bowing towards the trees. Flocks of birds circled above us, performing a ritualistic dance as the sun burned into the horizon as darkness and light began a futile battle. The colours of the sunset were more impressive and meaningful now that I had someone to watch them with. I watched as the colours changed and transformed in the reflection of Edward's liquid topaz eyes. As night time prevailed across the sky, I watched as one by one the stars littered the darkness, showing light in even the bleakest of nights. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, shutting out what little brightness remained in the sky. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as the image of Laurent's tortured face entered my mind. At times like these I hated my new 'improved' memory. I could still remember the grimace on his face as each one his bones cracked in his skeleton, as each limb was slowly separated from its neighbour, as his skin slowly burnt away. I saw as his once powerful form contorted under my power as I heard the shrieks of pain and want of mercy escaped from his pale lips.

I buried my head further into my love's shoulder as I tried to stop the bombardment of memories that flowed through my mind. His scent comforted me somewhat, bringing me back to the present as my past echoed through my thoughts.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" The phrase permeated through my thinking, making me remember a time where life was much more simple and I didn't have to battle with my instincts every day. For the first time, my chest felt hollow as I missed the steady, rhythmic beating of my now cold, still heart. I refused to answer him as I wondered why on Earth this perfect creature could even contemplate loving a monster like me. I would never be able to see my daughter again; I would not involve my evil actions in her life. She would be better off without me, as would they all.

"Bella?" He whispered, scared of how I would react. I was not even sure to be honest. At the moment I was overwhelmed with feelings of wanting to bury myself into a deep hole and stay there for as long as I possibly could, until I felt redeemed for my atrocity. How long that would be, I had no idea. "Talk to me, please. I want to hear your voice." His voice broke through my mental self flagellation.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't talk. I was too scared that it would sound like before. I could not risk losing him, after all this time, he would leave me and I would be all alone once more. Not even the wolves would stay with me this time after I endangered one of their members. I hid my face from him, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes. He sighed deeply and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Bella?" That name seems completely inappropriate now. Bella meaning beautiful, I was anything but that. If I had doubted it before, it was only more definite now that I had killed another creature. My soul, however much of it lingered, was now tarnished with murder. "I have to go inside; Esme would like a word with you."

Terror flowed through me as I thought he was going to leave me again. I gripped onto his arm as he went to stand up, digging my finger nails into his bicep, desperate to make him stay at all costs.

"Please?" My voice sounded foreign to me, hoarse, broken. That one word threatened to break any barriers that I had built in order to protect myself. I felt as if he was finally seeing who I was, a weak and insignificant little girl, trapped in an indestructible body. A small amount of hope flashed through his eyes as he heard my one little utterance.

"I will only be inside. I promise you, Bella. I am not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead, reassuring me more than words ever could. "Please, listen to her. I think it may help you, and when you're ready to come find me, I will be waiting."

He smiled the crooked smile that I had grown to love and slowly walked inside the house, not breaking eye contact a solid wall forced him. As soon as he was out of sight, I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, the dark thoughts starting with a vengeance now that I was alone.

I tried to block out the sound of gentle footsteps that were closing on where I was curled up. They slowed, as the intruder came to a stop beside me. I heard whoever it was take a deep breath and sit down beside me. I kept hidden as the person placed an arm around my cowering shoulders. A flowery, warm smell that reminded of the forgotten taste of honey filled the air around me. Esme just sat quietly beside me until she gave my arm a soft squeeze, comforting me in the way only a mother could.

"Come with me." She took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I didn't have the strength to refuse her command and painfully put one foot in front of the other as I was slowly dragged towards the forest edge. She linked her fingers with mine as the walk quickened to a gentle run and then a sprint. I forgot some of my worries as I ran through the forest with my second mum, feeling the liberty that only this speed can give me. A peculiar feeling spread through my muscles in my face as little by little it pulled itself into a small smile. Esme turned back and grinned at me, before suddenly stopping in the middle of a small, barren clearing. In the centre, there were two large stones that became the focal point of this area, directly opposite each other. The place so peaceful and reminded me of the meadow back in Forks, a place of so many memories, a place uniquely Edward. However, this area was nothing other than Esme, simple and yet oddly welcoming.

Esme let go of my hand and sat, cross-legged, on one of the two large rocks in the middle of the clearing. She gestured for me to sit on the other one as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. I gently stepped through the long grass and sat on the edge of the rock, my feet dangling amongst the foliage. I looked upward as my feet swayed along with the breeze, as my body became one with the forest around me. Above the glade, there was a gap amongst the tree tops, which allowed a cascade of moonlight to light this area. I watched the same stars that illuminated the sky every night as they twinkled above where we were sat. The serenity of this place went right through me as I began to forget everything that had happened before. I looked across at Esme, who was staring at me with a knowing glance.

"This is the place I come to when I need to get away from it all when I'm up here. I had a feeling that you would need it too." She smiled warmly as she jumped down off her seat and came across to me. She took my hands in her and looked deep into my eyes. "I know what you are going through. I remember how it felt after my first kill. Did I ever tell you what happened?"

I shook my head, amazed that this placid, maternal woman in front of me had ever ended anyone's life. Her eyes darkened as she remembered the murder, turning almost black in anger. Her face turned hard in a way I had never seen before as she curled her lips showing her sharp teeth. This was a side of Esme I had never seen.

"It was about 8 years after Carlisle changed me. We were living in a small town near to Denver, Colorado. Each week back then I would go into town, to make an appearance. People were always amazed at Carlisle so it was necessary for me to keep up good relations with the townsfolk. Edward at the time was pretending to be my younger brother, who only came to visit every so often. In reality, he stayed at our home, having only just returned from his rebellious period. We needed to keep people unaware of any peculiarities that our family might have, hence the need for the visits in town each week. I had bought enough groceries that would feed the two of us for the week, even though we would never eat them, and was walking back to the motor car that Carlisle had managed to buy." She glanced at me, making sure that I was still listening to her story. I was completely in awe, I guess that she didn't tell people this story much so I intended to be polite and listen attentively to her every word.

"I had just put the shopping in the car, which I always parked away from other vehicles, normally in a secluded part of the town. I never felt threatened by anyone as I had no need. Just as I went to get into the driver's seat, I heard a woman's scream from a nearby house. I stopped and listened in case she needed my help. When she screamed again, I ran to the house and burst through the door, scared as to what I might find." Her tone softened as she described what had caused her to commit the most violent crime.

"What I saw was beyond my worst nightmares. A small woman with auburn hair was cowering in the corner as her husband loomed over her, clearly about to hit her. He was more than twice her size and I could smell the alcohol coming from him. He was temporarily distracted as I burst into the small room, when I noticed that the woman was heavily pregnant. He smirked as he turned to face me and raised his hand to strike me as well as his wife. Instinct took over as I could only picture Charles, my ex-husband, in front of me, about to hit me for the final time. I had already decided that I would not let him win this time; I would not run away, so when he threw his punch at me, I grabbed his fist and squeezed his knuckles until they cracked under my grip. As each finger broke under my strength, he fell to the floor and started to beg for his life, telling me to take his wife instead. She looked at me in shock as I took revenge on her abuser." Her eyes became a pit of darkness as her story reached its climax.

"I think you will understand what I mean when I say that the anger took over me and all I could see was red. For the first time in years, I felt an uncontrollable bloodlust and dug my teeth into his neck as his blood slowly ran down my neck and onto my dress. Time stood still as I drained this attacker of his life force. His blood was tainted with all the alcohol that was in his system, and yet, in that instant, I didn't care. All that mattered is that I was getting my own revenge on the poor excuse for a man who had ruined the few short years of my human life. I didn't hear Edward come in and I don't know how he found me but he pulled me off of the lifeless corpse that I then cradled in my arms. I didn't even fight him when I realised what I had done, just as you happily let him take you outside whilst the wolves finished off Laurent." I nodded as I knew exactly what she meant.

"What happened to his wife?" I felt guilty enough about Irina, even though she knew what we were, just as she knew what was coming to her.

"Oh, we let her go. I didn't want any more blood on my hands. We paid her each year to keep quiet about what she saw, not that she ever knew the truth, and unfortunately, I received news about 10 years ago that she had passed over, never having mentioned one word about what she had seen. As for us, we covered up the crime as an accident that happened when he was drunk and moved abruptly to Rochester, coincidentally where we found our Rose."

She stared off into space as her story ended, surprisingly on an optimistic note. I could tell that each day that murder haunted her life, and yet, she still managed to live her life and be a mother figure to the many vampires that had been added to the family.

"So you see we have all done things that we regret each day, I'm sure even Carlisle has done things he wishes he hadn't. What you did was nothing and there is no need for you to feel neither guilty nor evil. You were only defending someone you love, which is a basic instinct, especially at your age."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Esme." I felt like a load had been lifted after our little talk. I got down off of my rock and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and returned the hug.

"No problem, anything to help my newest daughter. Now, are you ready to return home to your mate and beautiful daughter?" I suddenly remembered that Ellie was not here, and panicked slightly, even though I knew that Edward would never leave her in danger.

"Where is Ellie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. We forgot to tell you. We left her in La Push with Charlie and Sue. Is that ok?"

She would be fine as long as she was with her Pops. I nodded at Esme, smiling, and headed into the vast forest, heading in the direction of the rest of my family. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I enjoyed running for the sake of running, occasionally taking to the tree tops for the odd somersault or flip. As we reached the tree line at the edge of the forest, I scaled a tree and flung myself towards the front door, landing inches away from it. Within seconds, Esme came running across their lawn and stopped beside me.

"You ready for this?" She placed her hand on my arm and gently nudged me inside.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said under my breath as I pushed open the front door and took my first step to modelling my own future. If nothing else, Esme's story has shown me that life is what you make of it and I was determined to make the most of whatever time fate had decided to leave me with.

The whole family was silent as I entered into the living room. Kate and Tanya were sat either side of their sister, who appeared absolutely distraught. I slowly approached where they were sat and knelt in front of Irina. She met my gaze as I crouched on the floor in front of her.

"Irina, please forgive me. I know I have done you a terrible wrongdoing, but please understand that I only did it to protect my family. He would never have stopped if we let him go free. He would never have let you free either. I can tell what he did to you, and you deserve so much more than him. I understand it is hard; it will be for a long time. Will you ever pardon me for what I have done?" I put as much emotion into my voice as I could, saturating it with tones of guilt and regret. She took a deep breath as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Of course, I forgive you. How could I not? I know what he did was wrong, but I didn't have the strength to stop him. The blame is on me, I nearly killed one of our allies." She peeked at Leah, who was curled up in the arms of Jacob in a corner of the room, who had not released her since we got her out of the cage. He growled at anyone who came to close to them so we all decided to keep our distance.

"Thank you, Irina. It means the world to me." I stood up and made my way over to Edward who was watching me with a smirk across his face. I unfolded his arms and wrapped them around me, resting my head against his chest, listening to where his heart lay, hearing nothing, except peace.

"What are you thinking?" The signature question. The one that was only spoken in times of extreme calm or stress. I giggled under my breath at how normal this felt.

"I'm thinking how much I love you." I smiled up at him, looking through my long eyelashes as I tried to convey how much that was true.

"I love you too, Bella. More than my own life." In that moment, there was only one thing I wanted to do. I stood on my tiptoes and chastely pressed my lips against his. He let out a sigh of contentment as he exhaled against my cheek.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Edward drove the whole way home, never once letting go of my hand, not even to change gear. Every so often he would glance across at me with an enormous grin on his face as I watched the scenery flash by the windows as we headed south at over 200 miles per hour. The trees became a blur, as did the cars we passed. The only things that stayed in focus where the various cars of our family as the zoomed along behind us.

Within hours we had crossed the border into Washington State and were drawing ever closer to our home town of Forks. I felt my dead heart swell as we drove past the familiar buildings on the main street which led to Charlie's house that had become my home in the last few years. As Edward pulled up in front of the little white house, I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. I could not hear Ellie from the inside so I guessed she was still down in La Push with Sue.

When our convoy pulled up outside the house, Charlie came out of the front door and starting pacing up and down in worry mixed with anticipation. I stepped out of the car, begrudgingly letting go of Edward as I approached my anxious father.

"Heya Dad."

"Bells! Thank god! You're ok! What about everyone else? Are the wolves ok? Are the Cullen's ok? Did you get Leah back?" The questions were speeding up as he became more and more concerned with what potentially happened.

"Dad, Dad, Dad! Slow down, ok! Even I'm having trouble keeping up with you! Everyone is fine, except the person who abducted Leah. She is perfectly fine if not a little bit shaken up. How do you know what happened?" I knew I had to be honest with him as he had to be honest with me.

"Well, after you disappeared off the face of the planet and decided to take 9 gigantic wolves with you, it was kind of a little suspicious so the Cullen's went to La Push and tracked the scents of the wolves. I'm guessing they found you alright?" He raised an eyebrow at me, scrutinising me for leaving and not telling anybody.

"Yeah, erm, they did. Sorry for not telling you, Dad. Is Ellie with Sue still?"

"Yes. I needed some time to think about the last few months now I am fully in the loop…" He trailed off as his mind went to a far off place. I left him to think for a moment as I turned back to my family who had gathered next to the cars.

"I'm going to go get Ellie. Does anyone want to come with me?" Each of them avoided my gaze as I asked them. "What's the matter?"

"We can't go into La Push, Bella. It is still against the terms of the treaty." Carlisle whispered low enough as to not disturb Charlie from his reverie.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, "Charlie said that you went down there when I was in Alaska."

"That was a onetime reprieve. We were only granted access due to an emergency. I am sorry but we will have to stay here. I will see you soon though ok?" Edward walked up to me and kissed me once on the lips, before I kissed him passionately back, not letting go until I could not be apart from my daughter any more.

"I will be around later. See you then." I gave him one last kiss before running at top speed towards the reservation. The journey seemed to take an eternity as each step brought me closer to my baby. I was so eager to see her again after believing that I would never get this chance that I nearly didn't stop when I got to the Clearwater Residence. I felt myself vibrating, just like Alice, and began knocking loudly of the wooden door.

A very tired Sue opened the door and jumped out of her skin at the sight of me on her doorstep.

"Bella? What's happened?" Tears started to gather in the corner of her eye as she feared the worst.

"Nothing Sue! Everything is perfectly fine. Leah is safe and unharmed. She is recovering from the trauma of being taken well and should be returning in the next few days. Everyone else is also completely unscathed so there is no need to worry! I just came here to take Ellie off your hands." For some reason that I couldn't fathom, I was brimming with enthusiasm and was completely unable to control myself.

"Of course, come in. She has been as good as gold. I have put her in the middle of Leah's bed for her nap. She should be waking up any moment. I'm sure she will be happy to see you." I finally felt as if there was no awkwardness between us now that we had been united against a common enemy.

I ran at top speed through to my sister's bedroom and slowly open the door to see my baby in the middle of the bed, sucking on her foot. When she saw me come into the room, she began clapping her chubby hands and giggling. I felt warmth spread through me at the joy this little person had brought into my life.

"Hello baby. Have you had a fun time at Auntie Sue's? Or is it more Nana Sue's? I suppose we will have to wait and see with that one!" I began tickling her as her giggles escalated into full on screaming. Sue rushed in panicking until she saw that there was no danger.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I won't burden you any longer. Thank you so much for looking after her and Charlie too." With my daughter on my hip, I wrapped my spare arm around her in a loving hug as she also placed hers around my shoulders.

"No problem, anytime. Honestly. She is a complete angel."

When she released me, I headed straight back to Charlie's so that I could spend some quality time with my immediate, and human, family. As I approached the house, something caught my attention. Charlie's heartbeat had escalated and his breathing was rushed. At first, I thought he could be having a heart attack, just as his old friend, Harry, but then I realised that he was pacing, once again, throughout the downstairs of the house. I slowly entered in through the back door, making extra noise to alert him to my return as not to startle him any further.

"Charlie? Everything ok?"

"Oh, Bella. I'm glad you're home. And Ellie too. Good. Erm, I need to cook dinner." Something wasn't quite right. He was perfectly healthy but something had definitely shaken him up.

"Are you ok, Dad? Are you sure you didn't want me to cook something tonight? I haven't done it in a while…?"

"No, no, no. It's fine, honestly. I'm fine. I'm brilliant, in fact. You need to go. You're going to the Cullen's, yes? Well go." He all but pushed me back out of the back door as he carried on fussing around the house. My mind was running through a thousand possibilities as to why he was acting strange, but I decided that the best option was to carry on as planned and make my way up to my second home.

I jogged with Ellie on my hip as I ran east. On my way, I froze as I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Guessing that it was only a figment of my imagination, I continued, only for something else to stir on the other side.

"Who's there?" I prepared to defend myself, but when there was no further movement I carried on up to the big white house surrounded by ferns, all the while feeling like I was being followed.

* * *

The house was oddly silent as I walked in. I could hear the television in the basement, and could hear Emmett and Rosalie muttering quietly to each other. Knowing that I should not disturb them and that I did not want to know what they were talking about I walked through to the kitchen where Esme was making something, a cake, I would guess with Carlisle sat quietly on the edge of the breakfast bar reading a newspaper.

"Ah greetings, Bella. We were not expecting you for a while longer. Unfortunately, Edward is just out on a hunt but he should be back shortly. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Esme, what are you making?" The flour and sugar had covered the worktop as well as the clothes that she was wearing.

"I'm making a Victoria sponge for when the wolves return. I'm sure that they would like something to eat after their long run. Can you help me? I'm not sure I'm doing it right…" She wiped her forehead, smearing the butter and egg mixture into her hair. I handed Ellie to Carlisle who began bouncing her on his knee and went to help Esme.

Even though it was messy, the cake was a huge success. Regrettably, none of us were able to taste it so we were going to have to wait and see whether it tasted any good.

As we all sat around the table, something started bugging me here. They were acting a little too… _human._ Carlisle was blinking every 20 seconds exactly, turning the pages on his newspaper every minute and bouncing Ellie once every 10 seconds. Esme sat next to me, inspecting her nails one by one, crossing her legs then re-crossing them. From an outsider's perspective, everything would have looked normal, but to me, these things seemed a little to practiced, a little too perfect, as if they were hiding something from me.

Before I could get too suspicious, the kitchen was invaded by the whirlwind that was Alice. She bounced into the kitchen, dragging poor Jasper behind her.

"Bella! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" She was saying the same thing over and over again. Jasper looked completely exasperated at his futile attempts to calm her down.

"Alice! What is it?" She was starting to wear me out, even though I would never really get tired.

"I… can't… say…. But, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD…" She began to shout her phrases as she ran around the house, with Jazz obediently following her as she leapt around the house, obsessively rearranging flowers in all the vases. After a while I stopped watching her when it all became too bizarre to watch her any longer. I rested my head on the table as I listened to what was going on in the house, trying to ignore the vibrating coming from my smallest sister. The bliss was interrupted by a loud squeal that came from the living room.

Alice ran back in wide-eyed with a slightly psychotic grin on her face, her hair appearing to point in even more directions that before.

"He's here!" She screamed, and then dragged Jasper by the hand, back up the stairs to their bedroom, where I could hear her frantically rearranging things in her room, rather than down here.

Carlisle and Esme looked completely unphased by their daughter's behaviour and carried on what they were doing before. I suddenly realised what she meant when the front door slammed, announcing the arrival of my one true love, Edward.

He came into the kitchen, looking more gorgeous than I had ever seen him. His golden eyes glistened in the light from the kitchen and his bronze hair was disarranged with all his running. His skin had taken on an almost pink colour with the aftermath of a good hunt. When he caught my eye, he seemed to grow another 2 inches as he walked over to me and took me by the hand.

"Bella, would you like to come for a run with me?"

"But, Ellie…?"

"She will be fine. Carlisle and Esme will look after her. I'm sure they would appreciate some time with their granddaughter. Now are you coming or not?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dragged me fiercely outside into the warm night's air and pulled me into a passionate embrace. His kiss burned with a new fire as he lifted me off the floor to deepen the kiss. I ran my fingers through his bronze locks as I tried to pull him even further. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the outside wall of the house, not stopping the passion that was flowing freely between us. Just as things were getting interesting, he pulled away, revealing my wet lips to the air. A shiver ran over me as his breath blew against them.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

He put me down on the floor and took my hand again as we slowly walked toward the forest. I didn't like where this was going. The last time he had taken me into the forest like this was when he left me. I couldn't go through it again, I wouldn't. I would find a way to end myself, I remember him once mentioning something about the Volturi before. My breathing quickened and before I could stop myself I was hyperventilating.

"What's the matter?" He was alarmed and my sudden change of mood.

"Don't leave me." I managed to speak through my shortness of breath.

"Leave? Oh, love, I will never leave you again. That has to be the most stupid thing I have ever done and I regret it each day of my existence. I am nothing without you, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You said that before and yet you still left me. 9 months, Edward. 9 months I struggled without you. I nearly didn't make it! Do you know that?" The confusion from earlier had erupted in a flurry of anger, seeming to me to be the only sensible way to deal with all this stress.

"I do know that. And I can only tell you how deeply sorry I am and reassure you each and every day that I will never ever leave your side again. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to prove this to you. Trying to prove just how much you mean to me, just how much you have given me. I will start tonight. Now do you trust me?"

I was still furious but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt so I nodded. He led me deeper and deeper into the forest, heading strangely in the direction of Charlie's. In the distance, I spotted a faint glimmer of light followed by the faint recognition of the path I had taken earlier that evening.

The urge to flee became overwhelming when I realised where he was leading me. We were headed to exactly the same place where he had left me the first time round. I began to pull against his grip as I longed to go back to our daughter, not wanting to go through this one more time.

"Just trust me." He whispered under his breath as his grip tightened on my hand. "Now close your eyes."

I did as he said, even though I detested having one of my key senses cut off. What amazed me was that as soon as my eyes were closed, I could pick up the faint scent of freesias on the breeze. I felt him pull me through the undergrowth before we stopped somewhere. When he let go of my hand, I wanted to open my eyes but prevented myself when he placed a kiss on each eye lid.

"Just wait, it will be worth it I promise." His voice tickled my ear.

In a flurry of movement, he was back in front of me and once more intertwined my fingers with his.

"You can open your eyes now."

I was nowhere near prepared for what I saw. He had indeed led me to the exact spot where he had left me all those months ago, however the scene in front of me was completely different. The sun had just about set on the horizon, giving the whole area a natural dull glow. Nonetheless, the clearing was anything but dark. Every single log and tree branch that was strong enough held a large, lit candle. The forest floor was littered with roses and lilies and freesias and all sorts of flowers that I could not even name.

I had not noticed before, but he was wearing an identical outfit to the one that he had on the day he left. I would know that jumper anywhere. As I took in my environment, Edward began talking, in a voice that was so amorous I could never question his feelings at this moment in time.

"For many years, I led an evil life; a life that I believed had condemned me to the deepest pits of hell, forever to live an immortal life but never to love. At one of my darkest moments, a star flicked in the night's sky, drawing my attention to a relatively insignificant moment. The day you walked into that biology lesson, my existence took on a whole new meaning. I thought that you were a demon, brought to torture and torment me for the endless amount of crimes that I have committed over the last century. It took me longer than necessary for me to realise that you were in fact, an angel, heaven sent, a pure soul that was intended for my heart, for whatever reason I do not know. Then one day, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I left. I left my angel, my love, believing that it would be for your best. How wrong could I have been? I nearly destroyed the most perfect being on the planet in my stupid decision to protect someone that did not need protecting. I have learnt to never interfere with the path of Fate, for it will always correct itself. That one choice made you into something that I was never strong enough to do. In front of me now stands the most beautiful, strong and powerful woman I have ever met and I consider myself fortunate to be able to say that I love you. I once thought that I led a doomed existence and yet I seem to have been blessed with not only the woman of my dreams but also something I never could have wished for, a daughter."

I stopped breathing as he poured his heart and soul out in front of me. I felt as if I was seeing him for the first time, with a new set of eyes. I began to cry as this god of a man got on one knee in front of me and pulled a small, red velvet box out of his pocket.

"This place has been tainted by immoral judgements. I have brought you here today for a fresh start, a new beginning."

I could not stop myself from also kneeling on the forest floor in front of him as he held open this tiny box in front of me. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a thin golden band which encased a perfectly sized solitaire diamond ring, surrounded by several other small precious gemstones. Edward took a deep breath and looked straight through me, right to the centre of my soul.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the greatest honour in becoming my one and only for the rest of eternity, my true love, my wife?"

* * *

There we go. That's it for now I'm afraid.

To sequel or not to sequel? The choice is yours.

Until the next time…?


	20. To my Amazing Readers  Loyal Reviewers

To all my fantastic readers and loyal reviewers:-

I am sorry that I have not updated in a while but I needed a while to gather my thoughts and hear your expectations for whether or not I should continue with this story.

Thanks to all your reviews for the last chapter, and all the adds that I have gained, I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel and I am currently working on it at the moment.

Continuing with the theme of song titles, the new story shall be called _Morning After Dark _and will follow the lives of my interpretation of the wonderful creations of Stephenie Meyer.

The first chapter should be up some point next week, and below is a brief preview of what the story will hold.

_All the truth of my position came flashing on me; and its disappointments, dangers, disgraces, consequences of all kinds, rushed in in such a multitude that I was borne down by them and had to struggle for every breath I drew._

This is a quote from another brilliant author, Charles Dickens from his work _Great Expectations. _Well worth a read if you fancy some good old English literature! When I read it, I felt it fitted the events of what was to come very well…

In order to whet your appetite for next week, I shall also be uploading the two outtakes that I have already written for _If We Ever Meet Again. _Please have a read and let me know what you think. I will upload one tonight and one when the first chapter of the new story is finished, just so you know how things are progressing.

Here is the link:-

.net/s/6247385/1/

Until the next time…


End file.
